Chain Reaction
by EloquentDossier
Summary: A dialogue-only AU in which Hotch texts what he thinks is Rossi's new number but is actually the slightly eccentric stranger whom Hotch knows only as "Spencer." What follows is something neither man could have ever quite expected. / Eventual slash. More-so canon divergence than an AU. More accurately labeled as a text-fic.
1. Monday, September 20th

_This is an all-dialogue fic, which is a bit out of my comfort range. I know they're not always the most liked, but I figured an attempt would not be amiss. It'll range from texts to actual phone calls at some point, and emmost likely/em the final chapter will actually be normal story format (if it gets that far) unless I make it a "sequel" one-shot or something akin to that._

 _I'd like to include almost everyone, but that could get tricky, so we'll see how it goes for now. Currently, I foresee that Gideon will make an "appearance" in this, but as you can see, Rossi is already in it, which means he's part of the BAU while Gideon is not. Haley and Hotch are not still together in this, so Jack's involvement is blurry, but I'm doing my best for him to be in it._

 _That's all I want to address for now, but hopefully this will go well._

 ** _To be honest: this might be easier to read on ao3, since I will have several instances where you'll need to go to my profile to follow a link since pictures and videos cannot be put on here. Plus, the way the breaks are done actually works better there since I can use characters that aren't letters._** _Wtf is up with that?_

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ |  Rossi

 **Monday, September 20th**

(Mon 9:28 am)  
I know we just got back, but round table is in thirty.

 _(Mon 9:32 am)  
Operating under the assumption this is a group text, I'm going to disregard the first part. However, I don't quite understand why we're calling our breakfast party "round table." Did you finally finish that book I gave you?_

(Mon 9:34 am)  
Judging by your response, you are not Dave.

 _(Mon 9:36 am)  
No, it's Spencer. Who is Dave? Is he new?_

(Mon 9:37 am)  
I must have the wrong number. Sorry.

 _(Mon 9:39 am)  
No harm, no foul. Did you or this Dave recently get a new phone?_

(Mon 9:53 am)  
He did. I have the right number now. I really do apologize.

 _(Mon 9:55 am)  
Like I said before, it's fine. I'm glad you found Dave. Hope your meeting goes well._

(Mon 9:57 am)  
Have fun at your breakfast party.

* * *

 **Monday, September 27th**

 _(Mon 10:08 am)  
I never really have fun at the breakfast parties._

(Mon 10:24 am)  
Excuse me?

 _(Mon 10:26 am)  
Last week, you told me, "Have fun at your breakfast party." We have them every Monday. I never have fun at them._

(Mon 10:28 am)  
Spencer, right?

 _(Mon 10:31 am)  
You remembered! Did your meeting go well?_

(Mon 10:34 am)  
Given the nature of all my round table meetings, it went as well as expected.  
(Mon 10:35 am)  
Do you try to talk to anyone at your parties?

 _(Mon 10:37 am)_  
 _I used to try, but they all treat me like a kid. It's more than a little irritating._  
 _(Mon 10:39 am)_  
 _And I can only play the "I can quote obscure lines from just about anything" game so long before it gets boring. Or people mock me. Whichever one comes first._  
 _(Mon 10:46 am)_  
 _Sorry. I just realized you are most likely at work, and all I'm doing is potentially annoying you._

(Mon 11:39 am)  
I am at work, but you're not annoying me.  
(Mon 11:40 am)  
Can you really quote obscure lines?

 _(Mon 12:02 pm)  
Yes. I have an eidetic memory._

(Mon 12:05 pm)  
So it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social. Right?

 _(Mon 12:06 pm)_  
 _John Bender. The Breakfast Club._  
 _(Mon 12:07 pm)_  
 _Were you talking about the breakfast parties?_

(Mon 12:09 pm)  
It may have been the reason that was the first quote to come to mind.

 _(Mon 12:12 pm)  
Well, it's a very apt description of them. I don't quite understand why we have them._

(Mon 12:14 pm)  
They never explained them?

 _(Mon 12:17 pm)_  
 _Oh, no, they did. It's supposed to "boost morale so we work more efficiently" and so we "have a chance to properly socialize." It has deviated from that, however, and is now used for gossiping about other departments._  
 _(Mon 12:18 pm)_  
 _I actually like most the people in other departments._

(Mon 12:20 pm)  
Which is why you text the stranger instead of talk to coworkers.

 _(Mon 12:20 pm)_  
 _Yes._  
 _(Mon 12:28 pm)_  
 _Is that weird?_

xxx

 _(Mon 4:56 pm)  
Right. Sorry for bothering you at work. Again._

xxx  
xxx

(Tues 2:47 am)  
You keep apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong. I don't find it weird enough to stop replying, obviously. I should warn you that I get called away on jobs quite frequently, so I may not respond at appropriate times or even within 48 hours.

(Tues 2:52 am)  
Quite like what I've just done. I hope I didn't wake you. (Now who's weird?)

xxx  
 _  
(Tues 7:23 am)  
Thank you. Just - thank you._

* * *

 **Monday, October 4th**

(Mon 10:11 am)  
I'm on a job, but I have a few minutes. How're you holding up?

 _(Mon 10:13 am)  
There are approximately 224 ceiling tiles in the room._

(Mon 10:14 am)  
Sounds rough.  
(Mon 10:14 am)  
Ceiling tiles?

 _(Mon 10:15 am)_  
 _We really need to do renovations._  
 _(Mon 10:16 am)_  
 _Are you sure you have time to be texting me?_

x

 _(Mon 12:04 pm)_  
 _Thought so. Thanks for checking on me._

xxx

(Mon 10:24 pm)  
This is the third Monday I've seen you texting, Aaron.

(Mon 10:27 pm)  
That's a weak case, even for you.

(Mon 10:30 pm)  
It's the second Monday I've caught you texting *during* a case.  
(Mon 10:31 pm)  
You were smiling earlier.

(Mon 10:35 pm)  
I was? Must mean the end of the world.  
(Mon 10:36 pm)  
And I always text during cases.

(Mon 10:38 pm)  
You do. But it's a Monday.

(Mon 10:40 pm)  
Go to sleep, Dave. You've officially stopped making sense.

(Mon 10:41 pm)  
This isn't over.

(Mon 10:42 pm)  
Goodnight.

* * *

(Wed 2:42 pm)  
Are you only using me for Monday mornings?

 _(Wed 3:17 pm)_  
 _Good afternoon to you, too._  
 _(Wed 3:18 pm)_  
 _To answer your question, though: no?_

(Wed 3:18 pm)  
Good afternoon, Spencer.  
(Wed 3:20 pm)  
That answer seems a little uncertain.

 _(Wed 3:22 pm)  
I'm just surprised by the question. What made you think that?_

(Wed 3:25 pm)  
I've only ever received texts on Monday mornings.

 _(Wed 3:30 pm)  
The last two times you never replied, and you'd said you were busy. I don't really know how long your jobs last, and I don't want to bother you when you're definitely working. If anything, I should be the one asking you that question._

(Wed 3:32 pm)  
Fair enough.

* * *

 _(Fri 11:21 pm)  
_ _Did you know "The Star Spangled Banner" was written to the tune of a drinking song?_

(Fri 11:23 pm)  
I did not.  
(Fri 11:24 pm)  
What inspired you to share this information?

 _(Fri 11:27 pm)  
I'm out with friends, and it's karaoke night at this bar._

(Fri 11:32 pm)  
If you're out with friends, why are you texting me?

 _(Fri 11:34 pm)_  
 _They're all drunk, and sjihglkjdfoi_  
 _(Fri 11:36 pm)_  
 _whos htis_

(Fri 11:38 pm)  
No one important. Who are you?

 _(Fri 11:38 pm)_  
 _a friend_  
 _(Fri 11:39 pm)_  
 _and dnot lie_

(Fri 11:41 pm)  
I'm not lying. Why do you have Spencer's phone?

 _(Fri 11:42 pm)_  
 _cuz_  
 _(Fri 11:42 pm)_  
 _he's busy_  
 _(Fri 11:43 pm)_  
 _its his bljhfdsfjiogj_  
 _(Fri 11:46 pm)_  
 _Sorry. My friends are more than a little drunk._

(Fri 11:48 pm)  
It's fine. Conflicts of interest?

 _(Fri 11:49 pm)  
Yes. They want me to drink with them._

(Fri 11:50 pm)  
You don't drink?

 _(Fri 11:51 pm)_  
 _I do. In moderation._  
 _(Fri 11:53 pm)_  
 _They're acting out because it's almost midnight, and I told them I'd drink on my birthday._

(Fri 11:54 pm)  
It's your birthday?

 _(Fri 11:54 pm)  
Not yet._

(Fri 11:55 pm)  
...Spencer.

 _(Fri 11:55 pm)  
What?_

(Fri 11:56 pm)  
Is this outing meant to celebrate your birthday?  
(Fri 11:59 pm)  
Your silence is answer enough. Please spend time with your friends.  
(Sat 12:00 am)  
And Happy Birthday, Spencer.

 _(Sat 12:00 am)_  
 _I'm going._  
 _(Sat 12:00 am)_  
 _And thanks._

xxx

 _(Sat 2:28 am)  
why don't o lnpw ypour named?_

(Sat 2:30 am)  
Who is this?

 _(Sat 2:31 am)_  
 _Spencer solyl_  
 _(Sat 2:31 am)_  
 _slliy*_  
 _(Sat 2:32 am)_  
 _silly**^_

(Sat 2:34 am)  
You're drunk, and it's late. Go to sleep.

 _(Sat 2:35 am)_  
 _mnot driunk_  
 _(Sat 2:35am)_  
 _ok yes but_  
 _(Sat 2:36 am)_  
 _I'm on s cab_  
 _(Sat 2:36 am)_  
 _in a*_

(Sat 2:38 am)  
I'll keep you company until you get home, but then you better sleep.

 _(Sat 2:39 am)_  
 _yessir_  
 _(Sat 2:39 am)_  
 _aree ypi a sir?_  
 _(Sat 2:40 am)_  
 _you*_

(Sat 2:41 am)  
Yes, I am.  
(Sat 2:45 am)  
Spencer?

 _(Sat 2:45 am)_  
 _th eight you were_  
 _(Sat 2:46 am)_  
 _thought*_  
 _(Sat 2:46 am)_  
 _yeah?_

(Sat 2:48 am)  
When you're sober, I'll ask what made you think so. And I was just seeing if you were awake.

 _(Sat 2:50 am)_  
 _ok_  
 _(Sat 2:50 am)_  
 _yeah homne now_

(Sat 2:52 am)  
Good. Drink some water and go to sleep.

 _(Sat 2:53 am)_  
 _wait_  
 _(Sat 2:54 am)_  
 _ypo nevwr answrred me_

(Sat 2:55 am)  
What?

 _(Sat 2:56 am)_  
 _earlier_  
 _(Sat 2:57 am)_  
 _you lnow my namw_

(Sat 2:58 am)  
Hotch.

 _(Sat 2:58 am)  
Hotch?_

(Sat 2:59 am)  
It's a nickname.

 _(Sat 3:00 am)_  
 _ok_  
 _(Sat 3:01 am)_  
 _night Hotch_

(Sat 3:02 am)  
Goodnight, Spencer.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Sat 11:08 am)  
I am so sorry. I have never drunk text someone before._

(Sat 11:15 am)  
It's fine. Never?

 _(Sat 11:17 am)_  
 _Never. I'm usually on the receiving end._  
 _(Sat 11:18 am)_  
 _And then I text them early the next morning for revenge._

(Sat 11:20 am)  
Is that your way of asking why I didn't do that?

 _(Sat 11:22 am)  
Kind of. But you seem too mature to do that._

(Sat 11:25 am)  
I did it all the time back in college. I guess I am a bit old to do it now, though.  
(Sat 11:26 am)  
Plus, it's your birthday. Consider it my present.

 _(Sat 11:30 am)  
You exhibit a few components of alpha male behavior. You had no issues taking blame for something and apologizing, and you accepted my explanation for why we hadn't sent texts outside of Monday mornings. Your word choices and your responses are always very controlled, even when I sent you a text that undoubtedly woke you and gave you every right to be angry and terse with me._

(Sat 11:32 am)  
I'm not sure I follow.

 _(Sat 11:34 am)_  
 _You said you wanted to know what made me think you were a male._  
 _(Sat 11:35 am)_  
 _Technically, you said you'd ask me when I was sober, but I figured I'd go ahead and explain._

(Sat 11:36 am)  
You can tell that from texts?

 _(Sat 11:37 am)  
Yeah. It's not hard to detect._

(Sat 11:40 am)  
That's amazing, Spencer.

xxx

(Sat 2:23 pm)  
Did I say something wrong?

 _(Sat 2:38 pm)  
No. I just didn't know what to say. No one's ever told me that before. Not like that._

(Sat 2:40 pm)  
Like what?

 _(Sat 2:41 pm)  
Like it actually was amazing._

* * *

(Sun 10:17 am)  
Case came in. Briefing on the jet. Try to be there in thirty.

(Sun 10:20 am)  
No problem.  
(Sun 10:21 am)  
Should I expect to see you texting tomorrow morning?

(Sun 10:42 am)  
Could you attempt to be subtle?

(Sun 10:44 am)  
I could. If you'd tell me what was going on.  
(Sun 10:47 am)  
Non-subtly it is.

* * *

 _(Mon 10:18 am)  
_ _Three weeks until Halloween._

(Mon 10:25 am)  
You like Halloween?

 _(Mon 10:27 am)_  
 _Are you kidding? I love Halloween!_  
 _(Mon 10:28 am)_  
 _You can be anyone you want to be._

(Mon 10:30 am)  
I get the vibe you're too old to go Trick-or-Treating.

 _(Mon 10:32 am)  
That's because I am, but we can dress up where I work. In fact, it's highly encouraged._

(Mon 10:44 am)  
Isn't Halloween on a Sunday?

 _(Mon 10:45 am)_  
 _Yes._  
 _(Mon 10:46 am)_  
 _So we'll dress up on Monday. It still works because it's the Day of the Dead._

(Mon 10:48 am)  
I have to stop you there. It would be inappropriate to smile where I currently am. Hope the rest of your breakfast party goes well.

 _(Mon 10:50 am)_  
 _Thanks. And you really need to tell me when you're on jobs, Hotch._  
 _(Mon 10:51 am)_  
 _We could even have a code._

xxx

(Mon 1:22 pm)  
Don't think I didn't see you texting again.

(Mon 1:26 pm)  
We're working, Dave.

(Mon 1:28 pm)  
I'm well aware of that.  
(Mon 1:29 pm)  
You didn't seem to care earlier.

(Mon 1:32 pm)  
Later.

(Mon 1:33 pm)  
I'll hold you to that.

xxx

(Mon 10:59 pm)  
A coworker of mine is suspicious of our texts.

 _(Mon 11:11 pm)_  
 _It's 11:11. Make a wish._  
 _(Mon 11:12 pm)_  
 _And suspicious of them how?_

(Mon 11:13 pm)  
What's special about 11:11?  
(Mon 11:15 pm)  
He's mostly curious, and it sounds as though he thinks it's more than it actually is.

 _(Mon 11:15 pm)_  
 _You've never heard about wishing on 11:11?_  
 _(Mon 11:17 pm)_  
 _You mean more than an accidental text to a stranger, who happened to keep texting you?_

(Mon 11:19 pm)  
I have not. And yes, more than that.

 _(Mon 11:21 pm)  
I'll get to the 11:11 thing in a moment. I assume you brought it up because you want to tell him about it. I don't mind._

(Mon 11:23 pm)  
Thank you.  
(Mon 11:23 pm)  
And please do explain the 11:11 significance.

 _(Mon 11:24 pm)  
One quick question: is it Dave?_

(Mon 11:26 pm)  
I'm not going to ask how you know that.  
(Mon 11:26 pm)  
But yes, it is.

 _(Mon 11:27 pm)_  
 _Think of it as my talent. ;)_  
 _(Mon 11:32 pm)_  
 _And 11:11 is a phenomenon that's been around for a while. In numerology the number 11 supposedly possesses traits of patience, honesty, spirituality, sensitivity, intuition, and idealism. There are several theories involving the significance of 11:11, the most common of which is if you make a (realistic) wish, it'll come true. It's actually rather fascinating. You should look it up sometime._

(Mon 11:34 pm)  
I might do that.

xxx

(Mon 11:36 pm)  
My room or yours?

(Mon 11:38 pm)  
I thought you'd never ask.


	2. Wednesday, October 13th

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Wednesday, October 13th**

 _(Wed 3:05 pm)  
Have you come up with a code yet?_

(Wed 3:09 pm)  
You were serious about that?

 _(Wed 3:12 pm)_  
 _You seem surprised. Obviously we don't have to. I just thought it would help you so I'm not texting at inopportune moments._  
 _(Wed 3:13 pm)_  
 _And it would also help me so I don't think I've finally said something that made you run off._

(Wed 3:15 pm)  
I'll think about it and get back to you.

xxx

(Wed 3:17 pm)  
He wants me to come up with something I can text him when we're on a case.

(Wed 3:20 pm)  
You do realize I am sitting one row in front of you.

(Wed 3:22 pm)  
Very helpful, Dave.  
(Wed 3:23 pm)  
And you know exactly why I'm texting.

(Wed 3:25 pm)  
That heavy, resigned sigh you just heard was me.  
(Wed 3:26 pm)  
What's so difficult about choosing a code?

(Wed 3:27 pm)  
He'll read into it. Correctly.

(Wed 3:28 pm)  
And that's a bad thing?

(Wed 3:29 pm)  
I don't know.

(Wed 3:31 pm)  
So texting some random stranger – whom you know nothing about, I might add – is less frightening to you than coming up with a code word?  
(Wed 3:33 pm)  
I don't think this is just about him reading you correctly through texts. You want him to like the person behind them.  
(Wed 4:00 pm)  
Aaron?

(Wed 4:02 pm)  
Yes.

(Wed 4:05 pm)  
Then be yourself. He already initiates most of your conversations. I don't think he's going to suddenly stop. And if he does, is that really the kind of friend you want?

xxx  
xxx

(Wed 9:47 pm)  
Captain America.

 _(Wed 9:59 pm)_  
 _That was... definitely not what I was expecting._  
 _(Wed 10:04 pm)_  
 _In a good way._  
 _(Wed 10:07 pm)_  
 _Hotch?_

(Wed 10:08 pm)  
I want to explain why, but...

 _(Wed 10:09 pm)  
You don't have to explain._

(Wed 10:11 pm)  
I don't want you to read it the wrong way.

 _(Wed 10:12 pm)_  
 _Currently, I just think you're a guy who likes Captain America._  
 _(Wed 10:12 pm)_  
 _And there's nothing wrong with that._

(Wed 10:13 pm)  
Nothing insightful like the alpha male behavior analysis?

 _(Wed 10:17 pm)  
Hotch, you wanted me to tell you why I thought you were a male. Putting that together was my way of evening the playing field since you obviously knew I was a male, given you knew my first name. Analyzing why you chose Captain America would be an invasion of your privacy. Could I do it? Definitely. But *will* I do it? No. I don't like profiling my friends.  
_

xxx

(Wed 10:19 pm)  
Why are you always right?

(Wed 10:24 pm)  
It's a gift.  
(Wed 10:25 pm)  
What did he say?

(Wed 10:26 pm)  
He doesn't like profiling his friends.

(Wed 10:27 pm)  
There you have it, then. You're officially friends.  
(Wed 10:29 pm)  
And Aaron? I know I approved of this, but please do be careful.

(Wed 10:30 pm)  
I can take care of myself, Dave.  
(Wed 10:31 pm)  
But thanks.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Thurs 8:15 am)  
I suppose it's my turn this time – did I say something wrong?_

(Thurs 9:39 am)  
No. You surprised me, and I wasn't sure how to respond.  
(Thurs 9:45 am)  
Though I probably should've at least told you "thank you."  
(Thurs 9:46 am)  
So thank you, Spencer.

 _(Thurs 10:50 am)  
I surprised you?_

(Thurs 11:18 am)  
I wasn't expecting you to call me a friend.

 _(Thurs 11:20 am)_  
 _Oh._  
 _(Thurs 11:22 am)_  
 _I didn't mean to presume anything. I just thought with how we'd been texting..._  
 _(Thurs 11:22 am)_  
 _Sorry._

(Thurs 11:24 am)  
Spencer, I thought we'd covered this. Stop apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong.  
(Thurs 11:25 am)  
Why would I say "thank you" if I didn't want to be considered your friend?

 _(Thurs 11:27 am)  
I don't know. I'm not very good at the whole... making friends thing._

(Thurs 11:28 am)  
We'll work on it.

xxx

(Thurs 2:43 pm)  
I've been thinking. If "Captain America" means I'm on a job, what means I'm off it?

 _(Thurs 3:19 pm)  
Is this "thinking" being done with total disregard towards the work probably sitting in front of you?_

(Thurs 3:25 pm)  
I'm allowed breaks.

 _(Thurs 3:27 pm)  
Which are probably taken more liberally than your boss would like._

(Thurs 3:30 pm)  
Considering she has more than simply my team to keep tabs on, I believe I'll be fine.

 _(Thurs 3:32 pm)  
You're some sort of Supervisor or Manager, aren't you?_

(Thurs 3:34 pm)  
What makes you say that?

 _(Thurs 3:36 pm)  
You said "my team" instead of "department." That usually indicates you're overseeing a group of people._

(Thurs 3:40 pm)  
What happened to, "I don't like profiling my friends"?

 _(Thurs 3:42 pm)_  
 _This wasn't done intentionally, and it's a harmless question. I'm not asking for details._  
 _(Thurs 3:43 pm)_  
 _It just backs up my alpha male theory. I'm curious._

(Thurs 3:45 pm)  
Yes, I am.  
(Thurs 3:46 pm)  
And it's your turn to come up with our code for when a job is wrapped up.

 _(Thurs 3:47 pm)  
Aye, aye, sir._

xxx

 _(Thurs 6:26 pm)  
After a very intense debate, I decided the best option would be to keep the same theme. Therefore, the code for when you're finished with a job is – Iron Man._

(Thurs 6:30 pm)  
"Very intense debate"?

 _(Thurs 6:31 pm)  
Choosing the perfect code isn't something you do on a whim._

(Thurs 6:32 pm)  
I will concede to that point. Why Iron Man?

 _(Thurs 6:35 pm)  
Aside from the obvious – because he's one of the Avengers like Captain America – I actually find his character quite intriguing and a little relatable. He knows the world isn't just black and white, and he makes choices that aren't always ethical but may be necessary._

(Thurs 6:37 pm)  
Are you saying you've made unethical but necessary choices?

 _(Thurs 6:38 pm)_  
 _Yes._  
 _(Thurs 6:39 pm)_  
 _Though sometimes I wonder if they were necessary._

(Thurs 6:41 pm)  
The only one who knows the answer to that is you. For what it's worth, though, I'd say they probably were.

xxx

 **(Thurs 9:57 pm)  
All right, Pretty Boy, time to spill. Who were you texting at dinner?**

 _(Thurs 9:59 pm)  
A friend._

 **(Thurs 10:00 pm)  
Oh? What's the lucky lady's name?**

 _(Thurs 10:01 pm)  
Hotch. And he's literally just a friend._

 **(Thurs 10:03 pm)  
Okay, okay. I jumped to the wrong conclusion. How'd you and Hotch meet?**

 _(Thurs 10:05 pm)  
One of his coworkers got a new phone, and he accidentally sent me a text because he typed the number incorrectly._

 **(Thurs 10:07 pm)  
Reid, are you sure that's a good idea?**

 _(Thurs 10:07 pm)  
What do you mean?_

 **(Thurs 10:09 pm)  
Some guy just "happens" to send a text to the wrong number? How can you even be sure this guy is who he says he is?**

 _(Thurs 10:11 pm)  
Give me some credit, Morgan. He's only initiated a couple of our conversations. It's mostly been me._

 **(Thurs 10:13 pm)  
And that automatically makes him an okay guy? I just think you should be a bit more cautious.**

 _(Thurs 10:16 pm)  
I am being careful. But I also know he's the only person (aside from my mother) I've ever talked to who doesn't make it seem like I'm some sort of freak for knowing all the things I know._

 **(Thurs 10:18 pm)**  
 **Look, kid, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just worried.**  
 **(Thurs 10:30 pm)**  
 **Reid?**

 _(Thurs 10:32 pm)  
It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow._

xxx

 _(Thurs 10:34 pm)  
Is Dave against this?_

(Thurs 10:40 pm)  
That's a little abrupt. Assuming "this" is us texting, he did show some reservations about it, but he didn't tell me to stop.  
(Thurs 10:45 pm)  
Spencer, what brought this on?

 _(Thurs 10:47 pm)  
My friend Morgan thinks it's a bad idea. It sounded like he thinks you're a stalker or some sort of pedophile._

(Thurs 10:50 pm)  
I could be wrong, but I believe pedophiles don't go after someone who's at least 21. In regards to being a stalker, I don't know if I have any evidence to disprove that theory, and I don't think Morgan will simply take my word on it.

 _(Thurs 10:54 pm)_  
 _Pedophiles are generally described as people who have sexual desires towards children aged thirteen and younger. Obviously, any age under eighteen has to be taken into consideration, but studies have shown pedophiles have a younger age preference. Most pedophiles aren't even caught because they never approach children, since the ones who do are actually categorized as child molesters, which is slightly different since molesters act on their inappropriate desires while a majority of pedophiles do not._  
 _(Thurs 10:56 pm)_  
 _And Morgan's just being overprotective. I know he means well, but sometimes he doesn't think about what he's saying._

(Thurs 10:57 pm)  
I don't know whether I should be impressed or concerned that you know all that.  
(Thurs 10:59 pm)  
It's natural for your friends to worry about you. Typically, when you're involved in a potentially harmful situation, you're blind to it. In any case, I understand his concern, but barring a complete stop to our texts, there's nothing I can do to appease him.

 _(Thurs 11:02 pm)  
I have to stimulate my brain somehow. And Morgan will come around, when it finally becomes clear that I'm not going to be killed in my apartment. That could be months from now, though._

(Thurs 11:07 pm)  
If I were going to kill you, it probably wouldn't be where you live, especially if it's an apartment. That leaves far too many possible witnesses, as well as cameras. Plus, I'd be more likely to kill the people closest to you first, given I would be jealous of them having better contact with you than simple text messages.  
(Thurs 11:11 pm)  
Spencer? I was joking.

 _(Thurs 11:12 pm)  
I know. I might have been busy laughing far too hard, given the circumstances._

(Thurs 11:14 pm)  
I explain the process of how I would likely kill you (and your friends and family, mind you), and your response is to laugh? No wonder Morgan's concerned.

 _(Thurs 11:16 pm)  
Stop. It hurts. I can't breathe._

(Thurs 11:17 pm)  
Let me know when you're done bruising my ego.

 _(Thurs 11:22 pm)  
I get the feeling you're serious, but I can't imagine how that could possibly upset you._

(Thurs 11:24 pm)  
I can't frighten someone even when I'm the stranger on the other side of the phone. How is that not upsetting?

 _(Thurs 11:26 pm)_  
 _I'm sorry, Hotch. When I said I was laughing earlier, I was actually double-checking the locks on my door and windows and grabbing my unused baseball bat for protection._  
 _(Thurs 11:27 pm)_  
 _Just in case you were lulling me into a false sense of security._  
 _(Thurs 11:27 pm)_  
 _And then I, of course, had to exhibit bravado, so I pretended I was laughing again._

(Thurs 11:29 pm)  
I don't have to be subjected to this cheekiness. I have better things to do. Have fun laughing.

 _(Thurs 11:33 pm)_  
 _I really am sorry this time, Hotch. I'm done laughing. Really._  
 _(Thurs 11:40 pm)_  
 _Please don't be angry._  
 _(Fri 12:00 am)_  
 _Goodnight, Hotch._

(Fri 12:01 am)  
Goodnight, Spencer.

xxx

(Fri 2:47 am)  
Captain America.  
(Fri 2:48 am)  
Also, since it's difficult to discern, I wanted to tell you I wasn't angry earlier.

xxx

 _(Fri 7:16 am)_  
 _I know._  
 _(Fri 7:18 am)_  
 _Thank you for playing along for my amusement. I was a little upset by Morgan's reaction._

xxx

(Fri 12:07 pm)  
Why do you think I did it? You aren't the only one who can read people through texts.

 _(Fri 12:10 pm)  
I don't know what to say to that._

(Fri 12:12 pm)  
You don't have to say anything. I'm glad I could help.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Fri 6:47 pm)  
You're late. Again._

 **(Fri 6:50 pm)  
I couldn't find a parking spot. Cut me some slack.**

 _(Fri 6:51 pm)_  
 _It's a Friday night. What did you expect?_  
 _(Fri 6:52 pm)_  
 _How far away did you park?_

 **(Fri 6:53 pm)**  
 **A few blocks.**  
 **(Fri 6:53 pm)**  
 **I'm surprised you're not texting Hotch.**

 _(Fri 6:54 pm)  
Who says I'm not?_

 **(Fri 6:54 pm)  
You're answering too quickly.**

 _(Fri 6:55 pm)  
He's working. I don't want to distract him._

 **(Fri 6:56 pm)  
That's cute.**

 _(Fri 6:56 pm)  
Why do I talk to you?_

 **(Fri 6:57 pm)  
Because you secretly find me charming.**

 _(Fri 6:58 pm)  
Actually, you leave a lot to be desired._

 **(Fri 6:58 pm)  
Ouch.**

 _(Fri 7:00 pm)_  
 _Exhibit A: You're officially half an hour late._  
 _(Fri 7:02 pm)_  
 _If you don't walk in that door within the next ten minutes, I will leave._  
 _(Fri 7:02 pm)_  
 _The waitress keeps giving me these looks._  
 _(Fri 7:03 pm)_  
 _Like she thinks I've been stood up._

 **(Fri 7:04 pm)  
Just imagine how shocked she'll be when she sees me.**

 _(Fri 7:05 pm)  
I hope she spits in your food for being a terrible friend to the poor nerdy guy in a sweater vest._

xxx

 **(Fri 11:12 pm)**  
 **I take it back. If texting Hotch keeps you in a more agreeable mood, please continue it.**  
 **(Fri 11:13 pm)**  
 **Just don't come haunting me when he kills you in your apartment.**

 _(Fri 11:18 pm)_  
 _While I don't appreciate what you're implying, I'm pleased to see that you've come to your senses._  
 _(Fri 11:20 pm)_  
 _And he's smarter than that. He said he'd be more likely to get caught if he killed me where I lived. Just in case you wanted to change your phrasing to more accurately reflect his murderous intentions._

 **(Fri 11:21 pm)  
Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Pretty Boy.**

 _(Fri 11:22 pm)  
Consider it the first part of my revenge._

 **(Fri 11:23 pm)**  
 **What do you mean "the first part"?**  
 **(Fri 11:26 pm)**  
 **Reid?**

 _(Fri 11:26 pm)  
;)_


	3. Saturday, October 16th

_As a quick warning, Reid's self-esteem issues start showing up starting this chapter._

 _Also, I have Anderson filling a spot on the BAU because reasons. If you don't remember him, it's not a huge deal._

 _And this is the first chapter you'll need to go to my profile, ayyy~_

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Saturday, October 16th**

 _(Sat 7:12 pm)  
If you see that someone is arrested for strangling his friend in a Thai restaurant, it's me._

xxx

(Sat 10:46 pm)  
Have you been arrested yet?

 _(Sat 10:52 pm)  
No. Morgan managed to live another day._

(Sat 10:54 pm)  
Do I want to know what almost kept that from happening?

 _(Sat 10:56 pm)_  
 _He was over half an hour late to dinner last night, and I retaliated. He didn't appreciate it._  
 _(Sat 10:57 pm)_  
 _Would you like the good news first?_

(Sat 10:58 pm)  
Go ahead.

 _(Sat 10:59 pm)  
He's all right with us texting now._

(Sat 11:00 pm)  
What's the bad news?

 _(Sat 11:01 pm)_  
 _We're now at war._  
 _(Sat 11:02 pm)_  
 _And by "we," I obviously mean Morgan and me._

(Sat 11:03 pm)  
I wish you the best of luck with that.

 _(Sat 11:04 pm)  
Don't worry. I'll win. I graduated from Caltech. Morgan's going to regret starting this._

(Sat 11:06 pm)  
Should I open a pool?

 _(Sat 11:08 pm)  
A betting pool? Best not. It'll probably be over before you can properly start one._

(Sat 11:10 pm)  
You sound rather confident.

 _(Sat 11:12 pm)_  
 _This is one thing I know I'll win. I always do._  
 _(Sat 11:13 pm)_  
 _In fact, I'm not certain why he even tries anymore._

(Sat 11:15 pm)  
Maybe he enjoys the sport of it all.

 _(Sat 11:16 pm)_  
 _Perhaps._  
 _(Sat 11:19 pm)_  
 _Are you all right, Hotch?_

(Sat 11:20 pm)  
Yes. Why do you ask?

 _(Sat 11:22 pm)  
Your responses seem... odd. Almost *too* abrupt for you, somehow, even though they're the normal length._

(Sat 11:24 pm)  
I'm just tired. This job is difficult. Even more than they usually are.

 _(Sat 11:26 pm)  
Do you want to talk about it?_

(Sat 11:27 pm)  
Not right now.

 _(Sat 11:28 pm)  
Is there anything I can do to help?_

(Sat 11:30 pm)  
Do you know any safe ways to make someone fall asleep?

 _(Sat 11:32 pm)  
Are you opposed to noise?_

(Sat 11:34 pm)  
At this moment I'm willing to try anything.

 _(Sat 11:40 pm)_  
 _Would it be all right if I called you?_  
 _(Sat 11:41 pm)_  
 _You don't have to talk. At all. I won't even be talking._  
 _(Sat 11:42 pm)_  
 _It would just make what I have in mind a lot easier._  
 _(Sat 11:46 pm)_  
 _Hotch, despite what you may think, I can't read minds. I need you to at least tell me "no" if you're against it._

(Sat 11:47 pm)  
Give me a moment.

xxx

(Sat 11:48 pm)  
Just this once, will you room with Anderson?

(Sat 11:49 pm)  
You couldn't walk two doors down and ask?

(Sat 11:49 pm)  
Dave.

(Sat 11:50 pm)  
All right. Send him.

(Sat 11:51 pm)  
Thank you.

(Sat 11:52 pm)  
I expect an explanation in the morning.

xxx

(Sat 11:55 pm)  
All right.

 _(Sat 11:56 pm)  
Is that a yes?_

(Sat 11:56 pm)  
Yes.

 _(Sat 11:57 pm)_  
 _You may want to plug up your phone. In case it works._  
 _(Sat 11:58 pm)_  
 _And put it on speaker when you answer._

(Sat 11:59 pm)  
How will you know if I've fallen asleep?

 _(Sun 12:00 am)_  
 _I'll just stay on the phone as long as I can. Text me when you either wake up or when the call disconnects._  
 _(Sun 12:01 am)_  
 _And before you ask, you'll know when it disconnects._

(Sun 12:02 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"..."

 _"(A YouTube video used to be here; link is on my profile)"_

"..."

 _"..."_

 _[Call Disconnected.  
_ _Duration: 1:40:36]_

xxx  
xxx

(Sun 7:28 am)  
Thank you.

 _(Sun 9:13 am)  
I'm just glad it worked._

xxx  
xxx

(Sun 4:04 pm)  
Iron Man.  
(Sun 4:05 pm)  
Were you playing?

 _(Sun 4:32 pm)  
Yes._

(Sun 4:33 pm)  
How long ago did you start?

 _(Sun 4:36 pm)  
A couple of years. It was an impulsive start. A friend of mine plays pretty regularly, and while I was waiting for him to get ready one evening, I fiddled with some notes and just started playing. It helps me relieve stress._

(Sun 4:37 pm)  
That's impressive, for only playing two years.

 _(Sun 4:38 pm)_  
 _It's actually not that difficult. It's essentially all math._  
 _(Sun 4:39 pm)  
_ _That, combined with my eidetic memory, makes it a lot simpler than you think._

(Sun 4:41 pm)  
I see we'll also need to work on you learning to take a compliment.

 _(Sun 4:42 pm)  
I don't mind accepting them when they're verified._

(Sun 4:43 pm)  
Spencer.

 _(Sun 4:44 pm)  
...yeah, all right._

(Sun 4:45 pm)  
Thank you.

xxx

(Sun 7:32 pm)  
Nothing's better than coming home after being out of state.

 _(Sun 7:34 pm)  
I wouldn't know._

(Sun 7:35 pm)  
You've never gone on a vacation?

 _(Sun 7:37 pm)  
I've never really had a chance, or a reason._

(Sun 7:38 pm)  
You don't have friends who go on vacation?

 _(Sun 7:40 pm)  
Well, yeah, but it's rude to go when you're not invited._

(Sun 7:42 pm)  
You're kidding. No one invites you?

 _(Sun 7:43 pm)  
It's fine. I'm used to it._

(Sun 7:45 pm)  
Being used to it doesn't make it all right, Spencer.  
(Sun 7:46 pm)  
Morgan never invited you anywhere?

 _(Sun 7:49 pm)  
He did once, but he never goes to places I'd like. Besides, the places he goes are to hit on women with whom he knows he can get away with one-night stands._

(Sun 7:51 pm)  
You need to take a vacation sometime, Spencer. All work and no play is not good for the soul.

 _(Sun 7:52 pm)_  
 _Felix Sabates._  
 _(Sun 7:53 pm)_  
 _And I didn't say I never take time off. I just tend to stay in my state._  
 _(Sun 7:53 pm)_  
 _Plus, I don't always work._  
 _(Sun 7:54 pm)  
-view scarf link on my profile-_

(Sun 7:55 pm)  
And yet again you surprise me.  
(Sun 7:56 pm)  
Did you knit that?

 _(Sun 7:57 pm)  
Yes. This is for my Halloween costume. It's also going to be used for a convention._

(Sun 7:58 pm)  
What costume requires you to knit a scarf?

 _(Sun 7:59 pm)_  
 _I guess I shouldn't have expected you to know with that small section of it._  
 _(Sun 8:00 pm)_  
 _It's the Fourth Doctor's scarf._

(Sun 8:02 pm)  
I don't quite follow.

 _(Sun 8:03 pm)_  
 _The Fourth Doctor._  
 _(Sun 8:04 pm)_  
 _From Doctor Who._  
 _(Sun 8:05 pm)_  
 _Hotch._  
 _(Sun 8:06 pm)_  
 _Hotch, please tell me you've seen Doctor Who._

(Sun 8:07 pm)  
I hate to disappoint you.

 _(Sun 8:07 pm)  
Hotch, no._

(Sun 8:08 pm)  
Does it make it better if I say I've heard of it?

 _(Sun 8:09 pm)_  
 _No._  
 _(Sun 8:09)_  
 _My entire world has been shattered._

(Sun 8:10 pm)  
Now I think you're being melodramatic.

 _(Sun 8:11 pm)_  
 _I can't believe this._  
 _(Sun 8:12 pm)_  
 _Doctor Who started with your generation! How have you not seen it?_  
 _(Sun 8:13 pm)_  
 _That might be pushing it, actually. I don't think you're that old._  
 _(Sun 8:14 pm)_  
 _But I still can't believe it._

(Sun 8:17 pm)  
Are you finished now?

 _(Sun 8:18 pm)_  
 _Yes, I'm done._  
 _(Sun 8:20 pm)_  
 _But please attempt to watch it sometime. It doesn't even have to be the classic series. They have a new one out._

(Sun 8:21 pm)  
We'll see.

* * *

 _(Mon 10:06 am)  
_ _-view FD link on profile if you need to-  
_ _(Mon 10:06 am)  
_ _That's the Fourth Doctor._

(Mon 10:08 am)  
Good morning, Spencer.  
(Mon 10:09 am)  
What response is considered appropriate to that photo?

 _(Mon 10:10 am)_  
 _Morning, Hotch._  
 _(Mon 10:11 am)_  
 _I admit he looks a bit intense, but he's actually really cool._  
 _(Mon 10:12 am)_  
 _In fact he's one of the most popular Doctor incarnations – as well as the longest. He had the role for seven years._

(Mon 10:13 am)  
I'll have to take your word for it until I can judge him myself.

 _(Mon 10:14 am)  
You're going to watch it?_

(Mon 10:15 am)  
When I have the chance, yes. I'm rather intrigued now.

 _(Mon 10:16 am)  
_ _If I had known that showing a photo of him was all it would take, I'd have done it yesterday._

(Mon 10:18 am)  
It's not just that.

 _(Mon 10:19 am)  
What do you mean?_

(Mon 10:21 am)  
I had the night to think on it, and you seem to enjoy it so much, I had mostly decided to watch it. That photo just solidified it.

 _(Mon 10:23 am)  
Responses like that make me question if you're real._

(Mon 10:26 am)  
Spencer, at risk of making this too personal... What happened to you to make you think so poorly of the world around you?

 _(Mon 10:28 am)_  
 _Hotch, I was a twelve-year-old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school._  
 _(Mon 10:29 am)_  
 _I think a better question would be what *didn't* happen to me._

xxx

(Mon 10:32 am)  
If you need me, I'll be in the shooting range.

(Mon 10:33 am)  
What could possibly have happened this early in the morning?

(Mon 10:35 am)  
I asked a personal question, and Spencer answered me. I shouldn't have asked.

(Mon 10:37 am)  
What did you find out that's upset you enough to go shooting?

(Mon 10:38 am)  
FWD: Hotch, I was a twelve-year-old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school.  
(Mon 10:38 am)  
FWD: I think a better question would be what *didn't* happen to me.

(Mon 10:39 am)  
Mind if I join you?

(Mon 10:40 am)  
Come on down.

xxx

 _(Mon 3:24 pm)  
_ _I think I said something wrong._

 **(Mon 3:30 pm)  
Is this about Hotch?**

 _(Mon 3:32 pm)  
Yes._

 **(Mon 3:33 pm)  
What happened?**

 _(Mon 3:35 pm)_  
 _He asked what happened to me to make me think so badly of the world._

 **(Mon 3:36 pm)  
** **Reid, what did you tell him?**

 _(Mon 3:36 pm)_  
 _Not what you're thinking._  
 _(Mon 3:37 pm)_  
 _Hold on._  
 _(Mon 3:38 pm)_  
 _FWD: Hotch, I was a twelve-year-old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school._  
 _(Mon 3:38 pm)_  
 _FWD: I think a better question would be what *didn't* happen to me._

 **(Mon 3:40 pm)  
** **Kid, he's probably just angry. That's not an easy thing to hear or respond to.**

 _(Mon 3:41 pm)  
So I did say something wrong._

 **(Mon 3:43 pm)  
Okay, yes, but give him time to process it. If what you've told me is true, he's trying to think of a way to apologize for asking something so personal *and* for the fact that you went through that. It's not something he's going to stop speaking to you over.**

 _(Mon 3:45 pm)_  
 _How can you be so sure?_

 **(Mon 3:46 pm)  
Just trust me.**

 _(Mon 3:50 pm)_  
 _All right._  
 _(Mon 3:53 pm)_  
 _Morgan?_

 **(Mon 3:55 pm)  
Yeah?**

 _(Mon 3:56 pm)  
Thank you._

 **(Mon 3:57 pm)  
Anytime, Pretty Boy.**

xxx

 _(Mon 6:32 pm)_  
 _You don't have to apologize for earlier, Hotch._  
 _(Mon 6:33 pm)_  
 _I didn't have to answer it if I didn't want to._  
 _(Mon 6:34 pm)_  
 _I'm sorry for upsetting you. I wasn't thinking when I replied._

(Mon 6:35 pm)  
Spencer, stop.  
(Mon 6:36 pm)  
I knew what I was doing when I asked.  
(Mon 6:36 pm)  
I just wasn't expecting my reaction.  
(Mon 6:38 pm)  
I've been told I have a bit of a hero complex. I never quite believed people when they said it, but after today, I'm wondering if they aren't correct.

 _(Mon 6:40 pm)_  
 _First, wanting to be a hero and having a hero complex are two different things. Unless you run around putting people in danger on purpose just so you can save them, you don't have a hero complex._  
 _(Mon 6:42 pm)  
_ _I could be wrong, but I highly doubt you put together a scheme to emotionally abuse a preteen boy just so you could fake-accidentally text him over a decade later to try to make him less jaded._

(Mon 6:43 pm)  
I definitely did not do that.

 _(Mon 6:44 pm)_  
 _That's what I thought. You don't have a hero complex, Hotch, and if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will be very cross with you._  
 _(Mon 6:45 pm)_  
 _Do you like being a hero? Yeah, I'm sure you do. But almost everyone does. It's practically an innate chemical response._  
 _(Mon 6:55 pm)_  
 _Hotch?_

(Mon 6:57 pm)  
Now you're the one who doesn't seem real.

 _(Mon 6:59 pm)  
I've been told I'm a rather lifelike robot several times._

(Mon 7:00 pm)  
Spencer.

 _(Mon 7:01 pm)_  
 _I know. I'm sorry._  
 _(Mon 7:02 pm)_  
 _Force of habit, I guess._

(Mon 7:03 pm)  
Somehow I'm going to make you realize how special you are.  
(Mon 7:05 pm)  
And I know the next time you respond, it'll be to initiate a new conversation. Maybe one day you'll get used to hearing those things, but until then I'll take your silence as "thank you."

* * *

(Tues 5:34 am)  
Captain America.

xxx

 _(Tues 8:18 am)  
It's a bit late to offer this advice now, but you probably shouldn't have texted me the moment your jobs started. It makes it really simple to narrow down the possibilities, and humans are naturally curious. I can't always stop myself from analyzing the obvious._

(Tues 9:46 am)  
Apology accepted. What conclusion did you come to?

 _(Tues 10:48 am)  
Given the frequency of your jobs, and it being inappropriate to smile during them, I came up with a cop. Most likely FBI given it sounded as if you traveled since you said "called away" in one of your first texts._

(Tues 12:02 pm)  
I'm impressed. Can you narrow it down any further than that? There are quite a few sections to the FBI.

 _(Tues 12:05 pm)  
Like you said, there are multiple departments you could work for, and I haven't gotten enough information to really cancel anything out just yet. At least, not without analyzing you, and as I've said before, I would rather not do that._

(Tues 12:07 pm)  
If you're lucky, maybe I'll drop you some hints.

 _(Tues 12:09 pm)_  
 _In an effort to reciprocate since I know the gist of your job, I'll tell you a bit about mine._  
 _(Tues 12:11 pm)_  
 _For now, I'm the TA for a few professors at one of the local universities, mainly in the Psychology department. But that's only until a professor at a different academy comes back._

(Tues 12:14 pm)  
Comes back?

 _(Tues 12:15 pm)  
He's currently on leave to "check off his bucket list." He's supposed to be back sometime in the next couple of weeks._

(Tues 12:17 pm)  
Which job would you prefer?

 _(Tues 12:19 pm)  
That one. It doesn't require me to attend breakfast parties. Plus, I'm more likely to get the job I actually want if I'm at the other academy._

(Tues 12:21 pm)  
I'm almost out of time, so I'll only ask one more question. Do you want to teach?

 _(Tues 12:23 pm)_  
 _It's fine. I have a class in seven minutes. And no, I don't._  
 _(Tues 12:24 pm)_  
 _Also, I know I don't have to say this, but don't use your spot in the Bureau to look anything up. That would hardly be fair._

(Tues 12:25 pm)  
You're right; it wouldn't be. But it isn't me you'd have to worry about. It's Dave.

 _(Tues 12:26 pm)_  
 _I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me his number so I can potentially talk him out of doing it?_  
 _(Tues 1:48 pm)_  
 _Yeah, I didn't think so._  
 _(Tues 1:49 pm)_  
 _Good luck on your case, Hotch. Stay safe._


	4. Thursday, October 21st

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Thursday, October 21st**

(Thurs 7:35 am)  
Iron Man.

 _(Thurs 7:58 am)_  
 _Can I safely assume you're unharmed?_

(Thurs 8:23 am)  
Nothing some gauze and Tylenol couldn't fix.

 _(Thurs 8:25 am)_  
 _Oh? What happened?_

(Thurs 8:27 am)  
No one likes being arrested. I'm glad we managed to take him alive, but he struggled. He even bit me at some point during the process. I'm not entirely certain when.

 _(Thurs 8:28 am)_  
 _Please tell me he didn't break the skin._

(Thurs 8:30 am)  
I wish I could.

 _(Thurs 8:31 am)_  
 _That is moderately disturbing._

(Thurs 8:32 am)  
...

 _(Thurs 8:32 am)_  
 _What?_

(Thurs 8:33 am)  
Are you a germaphobe?

 _(Thurs 8:34 am)_  
 _Of all the possible conclusions you could come to, how did you manage to draw the correct one?_

(Thurs 8:36 am)  
It was the only one that actually made sense.  
(Thurs 8:36 am)  
It also wasn't that big of a leap.

 _(Thurs 8:38 am)_  
 _There are so many illnesses that are transferred through skin contact or even saliva. Everyone should be concerned by that._

(Thurs 8:40 am)  
This is an interesting development. Are you against skin contact in general?

 _(Thurs 8:41 am)_  
 _I'm not sure I understand what you're asking._

(Thurs 8:42 am)  
What do you do on dates? Avoid touching the other person?

 _(Thurs 8:43 am)_  
 _I've never had a date._

(Thurs 8:46 am)  
You're kidding.

 _(Thurs 8:49 am)_  
 _I kind of figured that would be obvious. Most people my age are actually quite boring, and I've never really been around people who weren't older than me by several years. It's a bit difficult to get a date when people think you're a kid._

(Thurs 8:50 am)  
I didn't quite think that through.

 _(Thurs 8:52 am)_  
 _It's fine. I know you didn't mean anything by it._  
 _(Thurs 8:58 am)_  
 _Please don't feel like you have to tread lightly because of what I told you the other day. I don't generally get offended easily. It's a skill I had to develop growing up._

(Thurs 9:14 am)  
You say that like it's supposed to make it better.

 _(Thurs 9:16 am)_  
 _Hotch, it was all in the past. Just because my personality was marginally affected by it doesn't make it entirely terrible. I needed to learn to adjust to how society would treat me._  
 _(Thurs 9:19 am)_  
 _I wish it were possible for everyone to be open and accepting of others, but that's an unrealistic view of the world, and you know it. I consider myself lucky for finding the people I have. If anything, it's only made me appreciate those people to the full extent they deserve._

xxx

(Thurs 2:47 pm)  
Do you like coffee?

 _(Thurs 3:19 pm)_  
 _That's more random than our usual messages, but yes. I require coffee to function._

(Thurs 3:27 pm)  
It was something Dave and I were discussing. I thought you might be a tea person.

 _(Thurs 3:29 pm)_  
 _I drink hot tea, as well, but usually only when I have migraines._  
 _(Thurs 3:30 pm)_  
 _If I had to guess, I'd say you're a coffee kind of guy. Most likely black._

(Thurs 3:33 pm)  
You would be correct. And for some reason, I imagine you either use a lot of sugar or a lot of creamer. So much that the coffee is probably a light tan color when you're done.

 _(Thurs 3:34 pm)_  
 _Morgan likes to ask if I'd like some coffee with my sugar._

(Thurs 3:35 pm)  
I can believe that. Does he enjoy his black?

 _(Thurs 3:37 pm)_  
 _Typically, yes. I sometimes see him use creamer, though. And he tries to hide it from me, but his favorite kind is Cinnamon Vanilla Crème._

(Thurs 3:40 pm)  
How do you know?

 _(Thurs 3:42 pm)_  
 _Because one time when I went to his place, he had several containers stocked in his pantry._

(Thurs 3:42 pm)  
That's not very conclusive evidence.

 _(Thurs 3:43 pm)_  
 _I wasn't finished._  
 _(Thurs 3:43 pm)_  
 _The last time I went over, almost all of them were gone, and he had his next to last one sitting on the counter because he'd just used it._

(Thurs 3:45 pm)  
It doesn't sound like he tries to hide it, then.

 _(Thurs 3:46 pm)_  
 _When I asked him about it, he told me he kept it for the women that stayed over. I didn't tell him I'd seen the ones in the pantry a few months prior._

(Thurs 3:54 pm)  
Remind me to never let you in my residence without constant surveillance.

 _(Thurs 3:58 pm)_  
 _..._  
 _(Thurs 3:58 pm)_  
 _What?_

(Thurs 4:04 pm)  
What?

 _(Thurs 4:06 pm)_  
 _I wasn't aware I'd ever be at your home._

(Thurs 4:13 pm)  
Unless you actually happen to be some sort of serial killer, I assumed you'd come over at some point. Isn't that what friends typically do?

 _(Thurs 4:15 pm)_  
 _Well, yes. I just didn't think..._  
 _(Thurs 4:15 pm)_  
 _These circumstances aren't exactly normal._

(Thurs 4:19 pm)  
You thought we'd just text forever?

 _(Thurs 4:21 pm)_  
 _No._  
 _(Thurs 4:22 pm)_  
 _I thought we'd text until you grew tired of me._

xxx  
xxx

 _(Thurs 7:45 pm)_  
 _Hotch, I'm sorry. I panicked, and I said something I didn't mean. If I could take it back, I would._  
 _(Thurs 9:32 pm)_  
 _Hotch?_

* * *

 **(Fri 7:28 pm)  
Reid, where are you?**

 _(Fri 7:32 pm)_  
 _I'm not feeling well, so I'm staying in tonight._

 **(Fri 7:34 pm)**  
 **You need anything?**

 _(Fri 7:36 pm)_  
 _No, I think I'm going to take some Tylenol and go to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night._  
 _(Fri 7:36 pm)_  
 _Thanks, though._

 **(Fri 7:38 pm)**  
 **No problem. I'll keep my phone close, just in case, so just text or call if you need me.**

* * *

(Sat 11:24 am)  
We need to talk.  
(Sat 11:26 am)  
I'd prefer to do it as a phone call, but texts will work.  
(Sat 11:27 am)  
Actually, no. I'd rather our first actual phone call not be filled with tension, so ignore that.  
(Sat 11:30 am)  
I know you're not asleep this late, Spencer.

 _(Sat 11:30 am)_  
 _Stop._  
 _(Sat 11:32 am)_  
 _We'll talk, but it's not happening right now. I haven't been able to sleep the past two nights, and I'm currently wearing sunglasses in my bedroom with blackout drapes pulled over the windows._  
 _(Sat 11:34 am)_  
 _My phone vibrating is hurting my head. Typing this is hurting my head. Hell, even my hair is currently hurting my head. I'll text you when my migraine is gone._  
 _(Sat 11:36 am)_  
 _And because I'm pretty sure I know you'll blame yourself, it's not your fault. I have chronic migraines, and this one started around noon on Thursday. I mistook it for a normal headache because it came on a lot slower than usual._

(Sat 11:39 am)  
Of course. I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon.

xxx

 _(Sat 11:39 am)_  
 _Morgan, it's happening again. Can you come over?_

 **(Sat 11:41 am)**  
 **Of course. I'll pick up some tea on my way, so you'll have some to tide you over until I can make the tea in your apartment. You have a preference for what kind?**

 _(Sat 11:43 am)_  
 _No. Thank you._

 **(Sat 11:44 am)**  
 **I'll be there soon, kid.**

xxx

(Sat 11:50 am)  
You went from grim to worried, and I can only imagine one reason behind that.

(Sat 11:51 am)  
Not now, Dave.

(Sat 11:52 am)  
I'm being considerate by texting you, Aaron. Either tell me what's going on, or I'll draw everyone's attention to it.

(Sat 11:55 am)  
I told him I wanted to talk, and I thought he was ignoring me because I hadn't messaged him in a while, so I sent a few more texts. Apparently, he gets chronic migraines and has had one since Thursday around noon.

(Sat 11:56 am)  
That sucks for him, but that doesn't explain why you look the way you do.  
(Sat 11:56 am)  
He didn't insinuate the migraine was your fault?

(Sat 11:58 am)  
No, Dave. In fact, he took the effort to send a text explicitly stating it wasn't my fault. He knew he had a headache on Thursday, but he wasn't aware it was one of his migraines.

(Sat 12:00 pm)  
Then I'm afraid I can't see the issue.  
(Sat 12:01 pm)  
Aaron, what else did he say? If it's not that, what is it?

(Sat 12:03 pm)  
He mentioned not having gotten sleep the past two nights. I have a difficult time believing the migraine kept him up Thursday evening.

(Sat 12:04 pm)  
So you're feeling guilty for not answering him.

(Sat 12:05 pm)  
Yes. He's expressed concern for saying the wrong things several times.

(Sat 12:06 pm)  
And he wanted to have the "Captain America" code in place so he'd know you weren't replying because of work, not because he said something wrong.

(Sat 12:08 pm)  
We both know that someone like him needs almost constant reassurance when starting a new relationship, even a platonic one. He's gone through life being judged for simply being himself, and it's left a mark.

(Sat 12:10 pm)  
I'm aware of that, Aaron. But he's an intelligent kid, and he knows you dislike his self-deprecating remarks. Perhaps after you discuss it, he'll think twice about making them.

(Sat 12:11 pm)  
That's at least borderline abusive, if not entirely.

(Sat 12:12 pm)  
So is saying something you know the receiver hates to hear.  
(Sat 12:13 pm)  
I'm not condoning what you did. But you were frustrated, and speaking to him at that time would have caused more problems.  
(Sat 12:14 pm)  
He'll understand. Now stop with the self-loathing before Prentiss starts profiling you again.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Sat 9:54 pm)_  
 _I'm not entirely better, but it doesn't feel like I have white-hot needles stabbing my brain intermittently._

(Sat 10:32 pm)  
Give me five minutes.  
(Sat 10:38 pm)  
Sorry. With everything going on, I believe I forgot to tell you I was on a case.

 _(Sat 10:40 pm)_  
 _It's fine. I've screwed up my sleeping schedule, so I should be up for a couple of hours, at least._  
 _(Sat 10:42 pm)_  
 _So... How much trouble am I in?_  
 _(Sat 10:43 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _"..."_

"Spencer?"

 _"Um, hi."_

"Hello."

 _"I thought you didn't want to do this as a phone call?"_

"That was before I knew I'd be at a police station nearly all evening. Calling was the better option. I don't have much time, though."

 _"Right. Sorry."_

"For someone with an eidetic memory, you seem to have difficulties recalling what I've said about apologizing."

 _"It's... I'm nervous."_

"I always imagined you would ramble when nervous."

 _"I typically do, but when I have headaches, it hurts to talk too much. ...plus, your voice is almost exactly like I imagined, and it's soothing. So the less I talk, the more I get to hear you speak."_

"..."

 _"And the less I say embarrassing things. Please keep me from saying anything else."_

"I suppose I can even the playing field since you've done it for me before. I don't know what I expected you to sound like, but it's nice to finally know. And I think it's endearing that you like my voice."

 _"... **Endearing**? Like a child?"_

"If that's the example you want to use..."

 _"Hotch, that's—are you **laughing**?"_

"I'm sorry. I know it shouldn't be funny, but I couldn't help it."

 _"Didn't you say you only had a little bit of time?"_

"You're right. First, I wanted to apologize for not answering you before. That wasn't fair to you, and I hope I haven't betrayed your trust in some way."

 _"You haven't, and if anyone should apologize, it's me. When I first sent that text, I wanted to say something that would keep you from replying, but I didn't want it to be... well, **that**. I wasn't even aware of what I'd sent until I looked at it later, and then I just sat there trying to think of how I could possibly make it better. The only thing you've ever tried to stop me from doing was put myself down, and I just kept thinking that if I were you, I would've cut ties because I basically attacked you in the one way I knew would hurt you—"_

"Spencer."

 _"..."_

"You were scared and you lashed out."

 _"..."_

"I need a yes or no from you."

 _"Oh. Yes."_

"And you weren't aware of what you said."

 _"Not initially, but my subcon—"_

"It doesn't matter. You didn't say those exact words in an effort to verbally attack a weak point for me."

 _"Of course not! I've been bullied my whole life, and I hate it. I would never want to bully someone else."_

"All right. Is it safe to say you won't freak out again?"

 _"Hotch, I can't promise that. I didn't know I would freak out **this** time."_

"One moment. ...Dave, I'm almost done. I'll be inside soon."

 _"..."_

"Sorry. He's partially fetching me because I'm out of time and partially trying to eavesdrop. Now, I think you were about to say you won't react the same way when I bring up meeting you in person again?"

 _"Hotch, that's—"_

"Spencer, we both have area codes for the same region in Virginia. It would be different if we lived in different states, but we probably even live in the same city. I don't know who's left you, or even how many people have done it, but I'm not going anywhere. I don't have many bright spots in my life, but you are definitely one of them, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be willing to let that go. So if anyone grows tired of this, it'll be you when you realize I'm just as boring as everyone else."

 _"...That will never happen."_

"Then what will it hurt to be open to the idea of us meeting in person? It'll be tricky with my job, but if you're willing to work with me, I can't think of a reason not to. Can you?"

 _"Aside from the fact that one of us could be a serial killer? Not really."_

"Good. I'm not saying it has to be soon. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But it would be nice if, within a few months, I could introduce my new friend to my other friends."

 _"I'd really like that, Hotch. And I'll let you know. But now you really should get back to work. You're the team leader for a reason, and I'm sure they need your help."_

"I'm going. But Spencer, if you're ever panicking over anything, I want you to know you can call me. Even if I'm on a case, I'll answer. It's more acceptable than texting."

 _"Thank you. The same goes for you, too. I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I don't mind listening, at least."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Spencer."

 _"Goodnight, Hotch."_

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:06:24]

 _(Sat 10:51 pm)_  
 _Oh, I forgot: try not to get bitten again._

(Sat 10:52 pm)  
That has to be some sort of record.

 _(Sat 10:52 pm)_  
 _What do you mean?_

(Sat 10:53 pm)  
How quickly you went from uncomfortable and nervous to devious and cheeky.

 _(Sat 10:54 pm)_  
 _It's one of my finer qualities._

(Sat 10:54 pm)  
I thought you had a headache.

 _(Sat 10:55 pm)_  
 _I thought you had a job._  
 _(Sat 11:00 pm)_  
 _Your point has been made. I'll stop distracting you now._

xxx

(Sat 11:01 pm)  
Now, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you got everything resolved.  
(Sat 11:02 pm)  
But we *are* waiting for a homicidal maniac to give us a call, and smiling at your phone is a bit unprofessional.  
(Sat 11:03 pm)  
Just in case you wanted to know.  
(Sat 11:04 pm)  
There we go. Your "shut the hell up" glare is a much better expression.

(Sat 11:05 pm)  
Dave.

(Sat 11:06 pm)  
You're welcome.

* * *

 _(Sun 9:02 am)  
_ _Morgan?_

 **(Sun 9:02 am)  
Hey, Pretty Boy, how are you feeling?**

 _(Sun 9:03 am)  
Much better, actually, thanks._

 **(Sun 9:04 am)**  
 **What's up?**  
 **(Sun 9:07 am)**  
 **Reid, I know you didn't text me for no reason.**

 _(Sun 9:08 am)  
I talked to Hotch._

 **(Sun 9:09 am)  
You talk to him a lot.**

 _(Sun 9:10 am)  
No, I mean I *talked* to him. On the phone._

 **(Sun 9:11 am)**  
 **Oh.**  
 **(Sun 9:11 am)**  
 **How'd it go?**

 _(Sun 9:12 am)  
Considering what we were discussing, much better than I thought._

 **(Sun 9:13 am)  
I'm glad to hear it, man. Does he check out?**

 _(Sun 9:14 am)  
Really? That's the question you're going with?_

 **(Sun 9:15 am)  
Hey, I said you could talk to the man, not that I trusted him.**

 _(Sun 9:17 am)  
I sort of heard his friend Dave in the background, and I know I heard other voices at one point, so if he's putting on an act, then he's definitely taking steps to ensure he doesn't slip up._

 **(Sun 9:19 am)  
I still don't trust the guy, but the fact that you've spoken on the phone makes me feel a bit better.**

 _(Sun 9:20 am)  
You know how I told you what I thought he would sound like?_

 **(Sun 9:21 am)  
I remember, yeah. Why? Does he sound totally different?**

 _(Sun 9:22 am)_  
 _No, I was right._  
 _(Sun 9:23 am)_  
 _But there was one thing I didn't think about._

 **(Sun 9:24 am)  
And what's that?**

 _(Sun 9:25 am)  
How attractive it would sound._


	5. Monday, October 25th

_Warnings: implied past drug use; recounting of minor canonical character death_

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | **Morgan**

 **Monday, October 25th**

(Mon 6:47 am)  
Iron Man.

 _(Mon 9:58 am)  
How many battle wounds did you receive this time?_

(Mon 10:00 am)  
I'm pleased to report that I have no new wounds.

 _(Mon 10:01 am)  
I am exceedingly happy to hear that._

(Mon 10:02 am)  
How's your breakfast party going?

 _(Mon 10:02 am)  
Terribly._

(Mon 10:03 am)  
Given your propensity for dramatics, I find it difficult to believe it's too bad.

 _(Mon 10:05 am)_  
 _The only TA who talked to me (however infrequently) quit on Friday._  
 _(Mon 10:06 am)_  
 _And that's the major topic of discussion this morning. Though, according to them, she came onto a male student and was asked to respectfully leave._

(Mon 10:08 am)  
I'm sorry, Spencer. And those are very contradictory stories.

 _(Mon 10:10 am)_  
 _That would be because the reason she *quit* was because a few of the male students kept harassing her, and because they're basketball players, the faculty was asked to change the story around._  
 _(Mon 10:11 am)_  
 _So I'm sitting here gritting my teeth in an effort to keep from saying anything._

(Mon 10:12 am)  
Did she tell you she quit, or are you assuming that she did?

 _(Mon 10:13 am)  
I sent her a text this morning when I found out because I thought it was odd she would be fired over something like that when she's homosexual._

(Mon 10:15 am)  
I wasn't aware universities were allowed to lie about things like that. I'm sorry they're dragging her name through the mud.

 _(Mon 10:16 am)  
It's all insanely political. You'd be surprised how much gets hushed._

(Mon 10:18 am)  
Well, I wish I could help distract you longer, but I really need to finish my case report.

 _(Mon 10:19 am)  
That's fine. Work is important._

(Mon 10:20 am)  
That it is. But Spencer?

 _(Mon 10:21 am)  
Hm?_

(Mon 10:23 am)  
If your other boss is coming back so soon, you don't have to sit there and listen to that. Tell them what you think, and if they ask you to leave, then so be it. No job is worth what you're putting yourself through, especially if you're only there for one more week, if even.

 _(Mon 10:27 am)  
Thank you. I think I will._

xxx  
xxx

 _(Mon 6:04 pm)_  
 _I thought I would wait until I knew you were likely done with work, so I hope you are._  
 _(Mon 6:05 pm)_  
 _I have never had such an elating experience in my life. Every last one of them was speechless._  
 _(Mon 6:06 pm)_  
 _And I went ahead and quit because you were right about it not being worth it, and I can be out of work for a week, no problem._  
 _(Mon 6:07 pm)_  
 _This has been a fantastic Monday._  
 _(Mon 6:08 pm)_  
 _Hotch?_

(Mon 6:08 pm)  
Not now, Spencer.

 _(Mon 6:09 pm)_  
 _What's wrong?_  
 _(Mon 6:15 pm)_  
 _Hotch, I know you aren't working a case. You just got back from one, and even if you were on a case, you wouldn't have forgotten to text me the code again this quickly._  
 _(Mon 6:20 pm)_  
 _Please answer me. Even if it's just to say you're working on a report, if you are._

(Mon 6:24 pm)  
My son didn't come home after school today. He stays with his aunt most the time since I'm almost always gone, and she was supposed to bring him here so I could see him. When they didn't show up at their normal time, I called her, and she said she thought he'd ridden a bus to my work, instead.  
(Mon 6:25 pm)  
We called there, but they haven't seen him, either.  
(Mon 6:26 pm)  
Now do you understand why I said "not now"?

 _(Mon 6:27 pm)_  
 _What's your son's name?_  
 _(Mon 6:30 pm)_  
 _Hotch, please. I'm trying to help._

(Mon 6:30 pm)  
Jack.

 _(Mon 6:31 pm)  
How old is he?_

(Mon 6:32 pm)  
Six.

 _(Mon 6:32 pm)  
What school does he go to?_

(Mon 6:33 pm)  
Ashland Elementary.

 _(Mon 6:34 pm)  
Tell me about him._

(Mon 6:34 pm)  
Spencer, how is this meant to help?

 _(Mon 6:35 pm)  
Trust me._

(Mon 6:40 pm)  
He's very bright for his age. He enjoys reading, and he likes to build things. We built a model plane a couple weeks ago. He recently joined a soccer team, and he seems to like it. Not sure if it'll help, but he also likes super heroes, especially the "real ones," which is what he calls firemen and the FBI.  
(Mon 6:42 pm)  
Spencer?

 _(Mon 6:43 pm)_  
 _If he's as smart as you think, he's probably someplace safe. Morgan and I are going to help, no matter how long it takes._  
 _(Mon 6:44 pm)_  
 _Don't do anything irrational, and try to keep calm._

xxx

 _(Mon 6:45 pm)_  
 _Morgan, I'm about to text you a list of places and numbers._  
 _(Mon 6:46 pm)_  
 _Please don't question me right now. Just call them and ask if they've seen a little boy named Jack. He's six years old._

 **(Mon 6:46 pm)  
You got it, kid.**

 _(Mon 6:47 pm)  
Thank you._

xxx

 _(Mon 8:03 pm)_  
 _-view J1 link on my profile, if you want-_  
 _(Mon 8:04 pm)_  
 _Please tell me this is the correct Jack._  
 _(Mon 8:05 pm)_  
 _He's with my friend Morgan, if you want to call and check on him._  
 _(Mon 8:05 pm)_  
 _571-555-0168_

xxx

(Mon 8:06 pm)  
[Outgoing Call]

 **"Hello?"**

"Is this Spencer's friend Morgan?"

 **"Yeah. Is this Jack's father?"**

"Yes. Is he all right?"

 **"Aside from being worried that he's in trouble, he's fine. You wanna talk to him?"**

"Please."

 **"...Daddy?"**

"Jack? Your Aunt Jess and I were worried about you."

 **"Am I in trouble?"**

"No, buddy, you're not in trouble, but we will have to talk about this, okay?"

 **"Okay. Can we do it after dinner, though?"**

"Yes, we can. Can you give the phone back to Morgan for me?"

 **"Yeah. Bye, Daddy."**

"I'll see you soon, buddy."

" **...Hotch?"**

"Where'd you find him?"

 **"The library right outside Bull Run Plaza. Jack gave me your address, so we're on our way to your place now."**

"The bus doesn't go that far. How did he get there?"

 **"He says he rode with a friend from school. It sounds like he had every intention of being home before you got off work so he could surprise you, but he lost track of time."**

"He definitely surprised me."

 **"You got a good kid, Hotch."**

"I know I do. I can't thank you enough, Morgan."

 **"I think we both know I'm not the one you should be thanking."**

"I'll thank Spencer as well, but you're wrong. You deserve my thanks just as much, if not more. You had no reason to help me. I'll never forget it, either."

 **"You know, you're a pretty okay guy, Hotch."**

"Glad to hear it. I'll be waiting outside when you get here."

 **"All right. See ya soon."**

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:13]

xxx

(Mon 8:10 pm)  
I cannot begin to express how grateful I am.

 _(Mon 8:11 pm)  
It's not necessary. I'm just relieved we found him._

(Mon 8:12 pm)  
How did you find him so quickly?

 _(Mon 8:13 pm)_  
 _I don't know if I'd say it was done quickly._  
 _(Mon 8:14 pm)_  
 _I must have called at least twenty places before the librarian at Bull Run Regional said she'd found a Jack who was six._  
 _(Mon 8:15 pm)_  
 _In hindsight, I should have asked for a physical description as well. I don't think the people I called appreciated me having them yell Jack's name to see if he was there._

(Mon 8:16 pm)  
You found my son in a little over an hour, Spencer.  
(Mon 8:17 pm)  
In my experience, that is considered quickly.

x

(Mon 8:47 pm)  
Your friend Morgan is a cop?

 _(Mon 8:48 pm)_  
 _Yes?_  
 _(Mon 8:48 pm)_  
 _Shouldn't you be spending time with Jack?_

(Mon 8:50 pm)  
I am. He wanted me to tell you thank you for helping me find him.

 _(Mon 8:51 pm)  
Wait. You and Morgan spoke for, what, ten minutes, and he told you he was a cop?_

(Mon 8:52 pm)  
He's actually eating dinner with us.

xxx

 _(Mon 8:53 pm)_  
 _I'm not sure how to react to the information I just received._  
 _(Mon 8:53 pm)_  
 _You're *eating* with them?_

 **(Mon 8:54 pm)  
Are you jealous?**

 _(Mon 8:55 pm)  
Am I jealous? What? That's absurd! Why would I be jealous?_

 **(Mon 8:56 pm)  
No need to get all worked up, Pretty Boy.**

 _(Mon 8:57 pm)_  
 _I'm not getting worked up._  
 _(Mon 8:57 pm)_  
 _What are you two even talking about?_  
 _(Mon 8:57 pm)_  
 _Don't answer that._

 **(Mon 8:58 pm)**  
 **You *are* jealous.**  
 **(Mon 8:58 pm)**  
 **Don't worry. He's not my type.**

 _(Mon 8:59 pm)  
I hope you choke on whatever food you're eating._

xxx

 _(Mon 9:00 pm)  
Tell Jack I'm happy he made it home safely._

(Mon 9:01 pm)  
I will.  
(Mon 9:02 pm)  
What did you say to Morgan? He's laughing so hard I'm worried he might choke.

 _(Mon 9:03 pm)  
Good. He deserves it._

(Mon 9:04 pm)  
What's wrong?

 _(Mon 9:05 pm)  
Nothing._

(Mon 9:05 pm)  
Spencer.

 _(Mon 9:08 pm)  
I just didn't think it through when I told Morgan where to go because he was closer. And then I thought it wouldn't really matter because he would just drop off Jack, and you'd maybe talk for a few minutes. I didn't think you guys would go eat._

(Mon 9:10 pm)  
You're upset because I met Morgan first? Spencer, the other day you panicked because you weren't ready to meet me in person.

 _(Mon 9:11 pm)_  
 _I know. It's irrational, but I can't help it._  
 _(Mon 9:12 pm)_  
 _You two had never even spoken until today, and now he's met you *and* your son._  
 _(Mon 9:13 pm)  
_ _...I'm allowed to be a little upset, right?_

(Mon 9:15 pm)  
I suppose, but I'm honestly surprised I hadn't met Morgan before today. I used to work at the precinct where he's currently stationed.

 _(Mon 9:16 pm)  
This isn't one of those times where you should change the subject._

(Mon 9:17 pm)  
I wasn't trying to do that. I'm simply saying you need to realize that it could have happened anytime.

 _(Mon 9:19 pm)  
I'm aware of that, Hotch, but it wasn't a chance meeting. You made plans to go eat, and Morgan got invited by either you or Jack._

(Mon 9:21 pm)  
You can't have it both ways, Spencer. Would you have stayed after dropping off Jack?

 _(Mon 9:22 pm)_  
 _Probably not._  
 _(Mon 9:23 pm)_  
 _But I didn't expect Morgan would, either._

(Mon 9:25 pm)  
With how protective he is of you, it didn't even possibly enter your mind that he would want to know about the stranger one of his best friends is talking with?

 _(Mon 9:25 pm)  
...no, and now I feel kind of stupid._

(Mon 9:26 pm)  
Believe me, if I had a choice, I would have chosen you.  
(Mon 9:27 pm)  
But I'm not upset I got to meet Morgan instead because now I know you're actually a friend and not someone trying to exact some sort of revenge.

 _(Mon 9:29 pm)  
You're right. Even though I was mostly convinced the other evening, I definitely am now, and I guess that's a good thing._

(Mon 9:30 pm)  
You guess?

 _(Mon 9:31 pm)  
Oh, hush and pay attention to your company._

(Mon 9:32 pm)  
Actually, Jack and Morgan are highly entertained by our conversation.

 _(Mon 9:32 pm)  
Are you reading these *out loud*?_

(Mon 9:33 pm)  
No.  
(Mon 9:34 pm)  
I'm summarizing.

 _(Mon 9:35 pm)_  
 _Cheekiness is not a good trait on you._  
 _(Mon 9:35 pm)_  
 _Especially towards the person who found your son._  
 _(Mon 9:36 pm)_  
 _I'm going back to my book now and enjoying my freedom from my job._

(Mon 9:37 pm)  
Jack said I should apologize, even though he's not sure what "cheekiness" means.

 _(Mon 9:38 pm)  
Tell him I said thank you, and I appreciate him being on my side._

(Mon 9:38 pm)  
Also, congratulations on quitting.

 _(Mon 9:40 pm)  
I'm sorry. I can't answer the phone right now because I'm probably busy reading. But if you leave a message, I'll do my best to get back to you when I have the time._

(Mon 9:41 pm)  
Sometimes it amazes me how mature you manage to be.

* * *

(Tues 10:14 am)  
I've been trying to think of the best way to start this conversation, but there isn't one, so I'm just going to do it. Thank you for not asking why Jack stays with his aunt.

 _(Tues 10:17 am)  
I will admit that initially I didn't think anything of it. But after the worry for Jack was over, that may have crossed my mind again. I didn't want to pry because it's not really my business._

(Tues 10:19 am)  
Jessica is my late ex-wife's sister, and without her, I'm not sure how I would have raised Jack and kept my job.

 _(Tues 10:20 am)  
Hotch, you don't owe me anything._

(Tues 10:23 am)  
I am well aware, Spencer. I'm telling you because I want you to know. Haley and I split up roughly two years after Jack was born. She couldn't deal with the odd hours of my job, and she hated that I nearly always had a case. I wasn't able to give up my job to make her happy, and she left.  
(Tues 10:25 am)  
About a year later we were told about an unsub who had stopped killing because the original officer on the case had struck a deal. When the officer died, the killing started again. He offered me the same deal, and I refused. It only antagonized him.  
(Tues 10:27 am)  
That was when he started targeting me. He went after one of my team members first, and then he went after me. He wanted me to know my life was in his hands, and he let me live. We put Haley and Jack into witness protection to keep them safe, and it worked for a while.  
(Tues 10:32 am)  
But he found them and tricked Haley after attacking the agent keeping them safe. I managed to get a code to Jack so he would hide and wait until I found him, but there was nothing I could do for Haley. He shot her while she was on the phone with me.  
(Tues 10:34 am)  
I was blind with rage when I finally got my hands on him. Dave had to get another of my team to help drag me off him, and I could hardly believe that he was dead. Those were feelings I never want to have again.

 _(Tues 10:36 am)_  
 _Hotch, that's terrible. I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something to help._  
 _(Tues 10:37 am)_  
 _I don't know what to say._

(Tues 10:39 am)  
You did help, Spencer. You *do* help.  
(Tues 10:42 am)  
Last night I was terrified. I thought for sure someone had kidnapped Jack, and my mind immediately reeled with what had happened to Haley. If you hadn't forced me to let you help, I don't know what I would have done. Jack is all I have left, and I can't think rationally when it comes to him being in danger, but you made me stop and focus. And for some reason I can't explain, I knew I could trust you, and it calmed me down.  
(Tues 10:44 am)  
So thank you. Thank you for being your stubborn, perceptive self and unknowingly batting my demons away.

 _(Tues 10:46 am)  
I... you're welcome, Hotch. You telling me all of this means a lot to me, so thank you for trusting me._

xxx

 _(Tues 10:48 am)  
Please tell me you can take an early lunch._

 **(Tues 10:50 am)**  
 **Absolutely. What's wrong?**  
 **(Tues 10:52 am)**  
 **Reid?**

 _(Tues 10:53 am)  
Hotch told me some personal things, and I'm struggling. My hands are shaking so badly I've had to retype this several times._

 **(Tues 10:54 am)  
I'll be there in five.**


	6. Wednesday, October 27th

_I'm really glad so many of you seem to like it so far! (: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and faves!  
_

 _I do want to address that this will take a little while for Hotch and Reid to meet in person, and when they finally do (or are close to it), this will revert to normal story format (as in not just dialogue). I don't expect this to have more than twenty chapters, so keep that amount in mind as this progresses._

 _I know sarahjohansson144 (had to take out periods for it to show up, sorry) expressed interest in what happens after they meet - I'll see what I can do about writing a sequel of sorts. (;_

 _Here we basically have... fluff. At least in the only way possible for this fic, haha._

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | **Morgan**

 **Wednesday, October 27th**

 _(Wed 11:02 am)  
Why do people enjoy taking time off?_

(Wed 11:28 am)  
It's meant to be relaxing, and typically they get to spend time with their families or other loved ones.

 _(Wed 11:29 am)  
All my friends work; my father ran out on my mother and me when I was a kid; and my mother still resides in Las Vegas.  
(Wed 11:30 am)  
Hotch, I am going insane._

(Wed 11:32 am)  
Did you already finish your scarf?

 _(Wed 11:33 am)  
Yes, I did that Monday. Even if I hadn't, I'm not going to be wearing it next week, anyway._

(Wed 11:35 am)  
Spencer, as much as I really wish I could serve as your distraction, I have far too much to do today. Are there not any seminars you're interested in seeing?

 _(Wed 11:37 am)  
Sorry. I forget you have work sometimes. There is one seminar I was looking forward to, but it's not public. Only agents and cops are allowed._

(Wed 11:52 am)  
The one at Foxchase Manor at two?

 _(Wed 11:54 am)  
Yes, actually. How did you...?_

(Wed 11:56 am)  
It's the only one in the area. Dave and I pulled some strings. As long as you show your ID, they should let you in. If you have any trouble, have them call me.

 _(Wed 11:58 am)  
Are you serious?_

(Wed 11:59 am)  
I just spent nearly half an hour arranging it, and you're asking if I'm serious?

 _(Wed 12:00 pm)  
Hotch, you – that wasn't necessary!  
(Wed 12:01 pm)  
You said you were busy, and you just wasted twenty-five minutes._

(Wed 12:03 pm)  
The only way I would have wasted it is if you don't go, Spencer.

 _(Wed 12:04 pm)  
I don't know what to say. Why is that such a common occurrence with you?_

(Wed 12:06 pm)  
What can I say? I'm a charming man.

 _(Wed 12:07 pm)  
Thank you. Truly._

(Wed 12:09 pm)  
I definitely have to go now, though. Enjoy the seminar, Spencer.

 _(Wed 12:10 pm)  
I will, Hotch. I guarantee you that much._

xxx  
xxx

(Wed 7:24 pm)  
I'm surprised. I expected at least one text after the seminar was over.  
(Wed 7:27 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Spencer?"

 _"Mere texts cannot express how amazing that seminar was."_

"I'm glad you liked it."

 _"_ _ **Liked**_ _it? I_ _ **loved**_ _it! Max Ryan is one of the most well-renowned profilers of all time. I went to a book signing he did before he and the BAU finally caught the Keystone Killer, and I've been waiting for_ _ **so long**_ _to know how they managed to catch Walter Kern. I was able to speak with him this afternoon about it, and though he was a bit terse, we had a fascinating conversation. He even gave me his card so we could keep in touch."_

"I'm actually extremely surprised. He doesn't typically take to people like that. And considering you went to that book signing, I can't imagine he covered anything you didn't already know, yet you're quite excited."

 _"Hotch, no lecture is ever the same, even if it's covering roughly the same thing. He had new experiences to add, and it was all very intriguing to hear. Repetitive thinking is a death knell for the brain, and his perception of his experiences actually allows me to learn a lot."_

"I'll take your word for it. Listen, I hate to cut this short, but I'd promised Jack we'd watch a movie, and this is the first chance we've had with everything that's been going on."

 _"Why didn't you say something before now? Go spend time with your son, and enjoy the movie. We can text tomorrow. Goodnight, Hotch."_

"I couldn't cut you off midstream; you were too excited. Have a good evening, Spencer."

 _[Call disconnected.  
Duration: 0:01:05]_

* * *

(Thurs 8:43 am)  
Captain America.

xxx

 _(Thurs 10:13 am)  
The crimes just never stop, do they?_

(Thurs 11:57 am)  
No, they don't. I was hoping our next case would be local, at least, but of course we're across the country.

 _(Thurs 12:02 pm)  
Why did you want it to be local? And California?_

(Thurs 12:03 pm)  
Close. Nevada.  
(Thurs 12:04 pm)  
I'm not sure if we'll wrap up the case in time to get home so I can take Jack Trick-or-Treating.

 _(Thurs 12:06 pm)  
Ah, home sweet home. I assume your plans are to go on Saturday? You have time. I believe in you._

(Thurs 12:08 pm)  
Nice to hear that someone does.

 _(Thurs 12:10 pm)  
I'll let you work, then. Feel free to message me later. My sleeping schedule is rather screwed up, so I might actually be awake when you settle down for the evening._

xxx  
xxx

(Fri 1:16 am)  
It's past one where you are, but we called it a night.

 _(Fri 1:18 am)  
I'm a tiny bit surprised you messaged me. Does it seem like an impossible case?_

(Fri 1:20 am)  
Actually, we have some helpful leads. I'm a tiny bit optimistic.

 _(Fri 1:21 am)  
That's the spirit!  
(Fri 1:22 am)  
So what does Jack want to be for Halloween?_

(Fri 1:23 am)  
I'm not sure anymore. He decided he didn't like the costume he already has because it's too itchy.

 _(Fri 1:24 am)  
What was he before, then?_

(Fri 1:25 am)  
Spiderman.

 _(Fri 1:26 am)  
Huh. I wasn't expecting that._

(Fri 1:27 am)  
What were you expecting, then?

 _(Fri 1:27 am)  
Captain America._

(Fri 1:30 am)  
I was waiting for an explanation, but it looks like I'm not getting one.

 _(Fri 1:30 am)  
Here's where I repeat the fact that I can't read minds.  
(Fri 1:32 am)  
You told me he liked superheroes and then mentioned the FBI as what he considers "real" ones. Since you're his father, I thought he might dress as Captain America._

(Fri 1:33 am)  
Why, exactly, are you teaching?

 _(Fri 1:33 am)  
What do you mean?_

(Fri 1:35 am)  
With your exceptional memory skills and the little details you pick up on – as well as your interest in seminars like Max Ryan's – I'm just surprised you didn't choose a different career. You would probably make an excellent profiler, or at least some sort of consultant.

 _(Fri 1:36 am)  
The job I want doesn't have any openings, and I already said I was working somewhere to help me get that job.  
(Fri 1:38 am)  
But even then my chances are pretty slim. There are plenty of others who are more suitable for the job *and* who already have all the training necessary. I'm not going to get my hopes up.  
(Fri 1:39 am)  
Besides, I don't mind teaching for a while. My... mentor, of sorts, is kind of like the father I always wanted._

(Fri 1:42 am)  
The training is something that can be taught to nearly anyone. Finding someone as adept at reading people as you are, however, isn't as simple. People who are stupid enough to turn you down simply because you're not as athletically-skilled are ignorant, and you wouldn't want to work with them, anyway.

 _(Fri 1:44 am)  
I don't think I've ever known someone who defends me as ardently as you do. My lack of athleticism isn't the only issue, though._

(Fri 1:45 am)  
If you're referring to your migraines, those can be worked around as well.

 _(Fri 1:46 am)  
I've actually never had anyone tell me those would be an issue since I can usually tell when they're coming._

(Fri 1:48 am)  
Are you referring to your "unethical but necessary decisions"?

 _(Fri 1:49 am)  
Yes..._

(Fri 1:52 am)  
There's no need to be wary. I'm not going to pry. I should actually get some sleep, but I want to say one last thing: there isn't much that most departments would reject someone like you for. So if there's ever an opening for that job you want, go for it. You won't know until you try.

 _(Fri 1:54 am)  
I'll keep that in mind. Go to bed, Hotch. You're not going to solve this case if you're exhausted._

(Fri 1:55 am)  
Goodnight, Spencer.

* * *

(Sat 2:27 pm)  
Iron Man.

 _(Sat 2:29 pm)  
I knew you could do it!_

(Sat 2:31 pm)  
We should be back with just enough time for me to pick up Jack.

 _(Sat 2:33 pm)  
You think you could take a few seconds to tell me who or what he ends up being?_

(Sat 2:34 pm)  
I *think* I can manage that. Just this once.

 _(Sat 2:35 pm)  
It's so nice of you to take all that effort just for me._

(Sat 2:36 pm)  
I told you before. I'm a charming man.

 _(Sat 2:38 pm)  
You did say that, didn't you? I guess I was still miffed from the non-charming cheekiness you had exhibited less than two days prior._

(Sat 2:39 pm)  
Oh, look at that, the light for no cell phone use just turned on.

 _(Sat 2:40 pm)  
Right. Now I can call you a non-charming, cheeky liar._

xxx  
xxx

(Sat 6:24 pm)  
-J2 pick on my profile-  
(Sat 6:24 pm)  
He says he's me.

 _(Sat 6:25 pm)  
That sounds more like it._

(Sat 6:26 pm)  
I was stunned.

 _(Sat 6:27 pm)  
I don't see why. He's lucky to have you, Hotch.  
(Sat 6:28 pm)  
Have fun with him tonight. We can discuss this later._

xxx

 **(Sat 7:47 pm)  
Hey, Pretty Boy. You gonna be at the party tonight?**

 _(Sat 7:50 pm)  
I already said I would be. Just promise you won't try to set me up like last time._

 **(Sat 7:51 pm)  
Why would I do that when you have Hotch?**

 _(Sat 7:52 pm)  
...I don't see how those two situations are mutually inclusive._

 **(Sat 7:53 pm)  
You're joking, right?**

 _(Sat 7:55 pm)  
Morgan, there is *nothing* going on between Hotch and me. Even the likelihood of that ever happening is insanely low._

 **(Sat 7:56 pm)  
Have you forgotten the conversations we've had?**

 _(Sat 7:58 pm)  
One person does not a relationship make.  
(Sat 7:58 pm)  
Just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean he reciprocates.  
(Sat 7:59 pm)  
Which is fine, by the way. I don't expect even my feelings will last._

 **(Sat 8:00 pm)  
You do realize who you're talking to, don't you?**

 _(Sat 8:01 pm)  
Can we not discuss this?  
(Sat 8:02 pm)  
Just because I know intellectually that this is temporary and one-sided doesn't mean the emotional part of my brain understands._

 **(Sat 8:03 pm)  
All right, man. I'll see you later, then. And I promise I won't try and set you up with anyone.**

 _(Sat 8:04 pm)  
See you soon._

* * *

(Sun 4:32 pm)  
So what did you end up doing last night?

 _(Sun 4:40 pm)  
I went to a party with Morgan._

(Sun 4:43 pm)  
That's it? No elaboration?

 _(Sun 4:44 pm)  
I stood in the corner near the refreshments table all evening, so no._

(Sun 4:46 pm)  
Did you at least *try*?

 _(Sun 4:47 pm)  
Define "try."_

(Sun 4:48 pm)  
Spencer.

 _(Sun 4:49 pm)  
I don't do well with conversation. Most people just stare at me like I have two heads or something._

(Sun 4:51 pm)  
You won't get any better at it if you never try. And you did well enough with me.

 _(Sun 4:53 pm)  
Yeah, but you're different than most people, Hotch. Besides, *you* sent the first embarrassing text, so it was less intimidating when I initiated the other conversations._

(Sun 4:55 pm)  
I don't know if I would classify my first text as embarrassing.

 _(Sun 4:56 pm)  
First, the hesitation between texts says otherwise.  
(Sun 4:58 pm)  
And second, do you need a reminder? You sent a text to the wrong number, and even though it was apparent I was *not* Dave, you felt the need to state it anyway._

(Sun 5:00 pm)  
I don't have to sit here and take this abuse.

 _(Sun 5:00 pm)  
And yet..._

(Sun 5:01 pm)  
I'm going to go make dinner. It doesn't talk back to me.

 _(Sun 5:02 pm)  
It does if you're in The Twilight Zone._

xxx  
xxx

 _(Sun 9:32 pm)  
Hotch, when's your birthday?_

(Sun 9:35 pm)  
November 2nd.

 _(Sun 9:36 pm)  
Your birthday is a day away?  
(Sun 9:36 pm)  
And you didn't think to tell me?_

(Sun 9:39 pm)  
It's not that important. If I'm lucky, I'll get to spend it with Jack. Considering my track record for being on a case during my birthday, however... Let's just say I'm not holding out hope.

 _(Sun 9:41 pm)  
It's important to me. I want to get you something or at least *do* something._

(Sun 9:42 pm)  
You don't need to spend any money on me. And wishing me a happy birthday will be just fine.

 _(Sun 9:43 pm)  
Nope, that's not enough. I need to think about this. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

(Sun 9:44 pm)  
Goodnight, Spencer.

 _(Sun 9:44 pm)  
Night, Hotch._

xxx

 _(Sun 11:32 pm)  
You and Hotch talked a lot the other night, I assume. What do you think he'd like for his birthday?_

 **(Sun 11:33 pm)  
Hello to you, too.  
(Sun 11:34 pm)  
And I don't know.**

 _(Sun 11:35 pm)  
That's unhelpful, Morgan._

 **(Sun 11:36 pm)  
Why does it matter?**

 _(Sun 11:37 pm)  
His birthday is Tuesday.  
(Sun 11:37 pm)  
And I have no clue what to get him._

 **(Sun 11:39 pm)  
And you think I do?**

 _(Sun 11:40 pm)  
You've met him in person. Surely you can think of something._

 **(Sun 11:42 pm)  
The information I know wouldn't help you. There are some things you can't buy for someone else.**

 _(Sun 11:43 pm)  
What do you mean?_

 **(Sun 11:44 pm)  
He wears suits, likes to golf, and is training for a Triathlon.  
(Sun 11:45 pm)  
You can't buy him any clothes, shoes, *or* golf clubs.**

 _(Sun 11:46 pm)  
What's so hard about buying golf clubs?_

 **(Sun 11:47 pm)  
It's a mixture of preference and measurements, none of which you will understand. Just don't do it, kid.**

 _(Sun 11:48 pm)  
Morgan, I need to give him *something* for his birthday._

 **(Sun 11:50 pm)  
Reid, I honestly don't know what to tell you. Use that big brain of yours and think about everything you know about him. Write it all down if you have to, and then try to figure out what you could do.**

 _(Sun 11:51 pm)  
I've already done that._

 **(Sun 11:52 pm)  
Do it again, and think outside the box. It doesn't have to be something he can hold.**

 _(Sun 11:53 pm)  
I don't understand._

 **(Sun 11:54 pm)  
The other day when you went to that seminar, he gave you a gift. You'll have a memory you'll always cherish.  
(Sun 11:55 pm)  
You could do the same. Give him something that will allow him to have a time he'll never forget.**

 _(Sun 11:56 pm)  
Morgan, sometimes you're a genius._

 **(Sun 11:57 pm)  
You're welcome, Pretty Boy.**

* * *

 _As per usual, I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!_


	7. Monday, November 1st

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Monday, November 1st**

(Mon 8:22 am)  
Captain America.

 _(Mon 9:48 am)  
Is it local?_

(Mon 10:02 am)  
Yes, but Jack still has to stay with his aunt.

 _(Mon 10:04 am)  
Maybe you'll get it done more quickly than you think?_

(Mon 10:06 am)  
It'd be nice to have your optimism right now.

xxx

 **(Mon 10:07 am)  
Are you texting Hotch?**

 _(Mon 10:08 am)  
I was. Why?_

 **(Mon 10:09 am)  
I thought so.  
(Mon 10:10 am)  
Did you know that he's excellent at keeping on task, except for when you've sent a text?**

 _(Mon 10:11 am)  
He's working with you on this case, isn't he?_

 **(Mon 10:12 am)  
He most certainly is. It should be an experience.  
(Mon 10:13 am)  
Do you want to know what department he works for?**

 _(Mon 10:14 am)  
No, I do not. I have a guess, but I'm keeping it to myself._

 **(Mon 10:15 am)  
All right. I've got to go. I'll come over after we're through here if you want.**

 _(Mon 10:16 am)  
That would actually be helpful. I'm hoping I'll have his present, and this way I don't have to feel creepy by asking for his address._

* * *

 _(Mon 11:52 pm)  
So you're working with Morgan's precinct?_

(Mon 11:53 pm)  
I was wondering if he'd told you.

 _(Mon 11:54 pm)  
He told me right after your last text._

(Mon 11:55 pm)  
He mentioned he was going to stop by and see you to ask about that emblem we found.

 _(Mon 11:56 pm)  
He left about half an hour ago, actually. I told him I'd call some people tomorrow and look into it. I've never seen it._

(Mon 11:57 pm)  
I thought it might be a long shot, even for you.

 _(Mon 11:58 pm)  
Sorry I couldn't be of more help this time._

(Mon 11:59 pm)  
You don't need to apologize for that, Spencer.  
(Tues 12:00 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Spencer?"

 _"Happy Birthday, Hotch."_

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but did you really call just to tell me that?"

 _"I did. In fact, I even drank some coffee to keep me awake so I could do it. I had a rather busy day."_

"If you're tired, you should get some sleep."

 _"I will, but I want to talk to you. We haven't had a chance to talk much lately."_

"We haven't, but that's all right. There hasn't exactly been much to talk about."

 _"Did Jack have fun Trick-or-Treating?"_

"He did. Dave tagged along with us, and we spent most of our night in his neighborhood. They give out the better candy, according to Jack. I think he only said that because they gave him full-sized candy bars, not the fun-sized ones. There were also a few people giving out cupcakes and cookies; one woman even had caramel apples. Dave and I might have taken advantage of that."

 _"Hm..."_

"By the end of the night, Jack had enough candy to last him at least a month, and yet we somehow ended up with ice cream in our hands at Jack's suggestion. Obviously the free candy we'd just spent hours collecting wasn't enough."

 _"..."_

"It wasn't exactly surprising, of course, though I doubt he would have gotten away with it if he'd still been with Jessica that evening. And I'm not sure why I'm still talking about this since I'm fairly certain you're asleep, or at least on the verge of it. I could probably make animal noises, and you'd be just as content, as long as they were done this softly."

 _"..."_

"I'm not used to talking idly, but I'm sure you're aware of that. You pick up on so many details; sometimes I'm concerned you know more about me than you let on. Or than is even possible, really. It still makes me anxious, actually, though I can't fathom why."

 _"..."_

"I should probably get some sleep. Good night, Spencer. Sleep well."  
[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:01:57]

* * *

 _(Tues 7:48 am)  
Hotch, I am so sorry._

(Tues 7:53 am)  
There's no need to apologize. It's fine.

 _(Tues 7:54 am)  
How is falling asleep that quickly on a phone call "fine"?_

(Tues 7:56 am)  
You gave me sufficient warning that you were tired, so don't worry over it.

 _(Tues 7:57 am)  
That's not a good excuse, Hotch._

(Tues 7:59 am)  
It sounds like you're more upset than I was.  
(Tues 8:00 am)  
Besides, you said before you thought my voice was soothing, so it wasn't difficult to piece together what had happened.

 _(Tues 8:02 am)  
I *really* wish there was a way I could take those words back. It's still a bit mortifying that you know._

(Tues 8:04 am)  
I'll do my best to keep from referencing it too often.  
(Tues 8:05 am)  
I have to go. Everyone's finally at the station.

 _(Tues 8:06 am)  
It's fine. I need to start asking around about this emblem anyway.  
(Tues 8:07 am)  
Good luck today._

(Tues 8:07 am)  
Good luck in your endeavor, as well.

xxx

 _(Tues 11:56 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"_

"Spencer, what is this?"

 _"...a phone call?"_

"I should have expected that."

 _"Yes, you should have. I honestly don't know what you're asking right now, though."_

"So you _didn't_ ask Morgan to give me a rectangular box wrapped in brown paper?"

 _"Oh, that? It's your birthday present."_

"Spencer, I appreciate it, but—"

 _"Hotch, please don't finish that sentence. Have you even opened it?"_

"..."

 _"I'm going to take your silence as a 'no' and tell you to just open it. Please."_

"All right, give me a moment."

 _"Do you even have time to be doing this right now?"_

"Everyone's eating lunch. They're capable of doing some things with...out me. Spencer, how did you... The International Spy Museum?"

 _"Their November KidSpy Overnight session is this weekend. Usually, they don't like to have kids younger than nine or older than thirteen, but I know the woman who's in charge of it, and she said she could make an exception for Jack. I know it's not guaranteed you can go, but I thought it would be something fun for both of you."_

"I've looked into it before since I thought Jack would enjoy it, so I know these tickets sell out months in advance. And they aren't cheap."

 _"Like I said, I know the woman in charge. She didn't give them to me for free, of course, but I got a pretty good discount. And I just happened to luck out. They usually keep a few tickets on hold in case family or friends of the workers want to go. I would have gotten three so Jessica could go with you, but they only had two left."_

"..."

 _"Hotch?"_

"I don't know what to say."

 _"Well, a good start would be to say you'll keep the gift. Consider it a mixed gift, if you have to: your birthday, Halloween, and a thank you for getting me into that seminar the other day."_

"Thank you, Spencer. This is perfect. Jack's going to love it."

 _"You are most welcome, Hotch."_

"And it looks like I'm being summoned."

 _"We both know you're not as exasperated by it as you act. Go stop criminals. And Happy Birthday, again."_

"Thank you. Goodbye, Spencer."

 _"Bye, Hotch."_

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:09]

xxx

 _(Tues 1:34 pm)  
Morgan, I think I found something. Can you meet me at Pretlow Planetarium?_

 **(Tues 1:36 pm)  
The one at ODU?**

 _(Tues 1:36 pm)  
Yes._

 **(Tues 1:37 pm)  
Yeah, I'll head there now.**

 _(Tues 1:38 pm)  
See you soon._

xxx

(Tues 1:42 pm)  
Thought you might like to know that Morgan just took off.

(Tues 1:43 pm)  
To where?

(Tues 1:43 pm)  
He didn't say.  
(Tues 1:44 pm)  
I'm assuming to see the kid. He was texting before he left.

(Tues 1:45 pm)  
I'll look into it.

xxx

(Tues 1:46 pm)  
Do I have you to thank for whisking away the best officer at this precinct?

 _(Tues 1:47 pm)  
Morgan didn't tell you?_

(Tues 1:47 pm)  
No. He was with Dave.

 _(Tues 1:49 pm)  
A professor I know at ODU asked me to stop by. It sounds like he could be onto something, but I don't know enough about the case. I asked Morgan if he could meet us.  
(Tues 1:50 pm)  
I'm sorry he didn't say anything. I honestly thought he would._

(Tues 1:51 pm)  
It's fine. Just tell him to call me when he's done.

 _(Tues 1:52 pm)  
Wouldn't it have been easier to call him?_

(Tues 1:52 pm)  
Yes.

 _(Tues 1:53 pm)  
...and yet you didn't._

(Tues 1:54 pm)  
And yet I didn't.

xxx

(Tues 1:55 pm)  
Spencer thinks a professor he knows figured out the emblem.

(Tues 1:56 pm)  
I sure as hell hope so. I don't like waiting for an unsub to kill again.  
(Tues 1:57 pm)  
Did Morgan explain why he left without a word?

(Tues 1:58 pm)  
I didn't have the chance to ask him.

(Tues 1:59 pm)  
You didn't contact Morgan, did you?  
(Tues 2:02 pm)  
That's so cute that it's a little nauseating.

(Tues 2:02 pm)  
Don't you have better things to be doing right now?

(Tues 2:03 pm)  
Depends on how you look at it.

(Tues 2:04 pm)  
Work, Dave.

(Tues 2:04 pm)  
You always have to take the fun out of it.

xxx

(Tues 10:52 pm)  
I wanted to thank you for your help today.

 _(Tues 10:54 pm)  
I didn't really do anything. It was Professor Mahone._

(Tues 10:55 pm)  
Yes, but we wouldn't have had his input if it weren't for you.

 _(Tues 10:56 pm)  
I guess you're right about that.  
(Tues 10:57 pm)  
Though I can't imagine it was a huge break in the case or anything._

(Tues 10:59 pm)  
Actually, it helped us edit our profile. Morgan pointed out that the unsub is more likely to be a woman now, and we'd originally thought it was a man.

 _(Tues 11:01 pm)  
He really enjoys working with all of you. It's always been a dream of his to make it into the BAU, but I don't think it really solidified until he worked with your team._

(Tues 11:05 pm)  
Really? I'll discuss it with him tomorrow. I think Anderson's had his fill of being out in the field. He's more suited to the office part of the job, and he's hinted that he'd like to step back down into that sort of position. If Morgan's serious about it, I think he would be a great asset to our team.  
(Tues 11:06 pm)  
And when did you figure out I was in the BAU?

 _(Tues 11:07 pm)  
Please do talk with him. He would be excellent at it. He's particularly experienced with fixations and obsessive behaviors.  
(Tues 11:09 pm)  
I had an inkling when you told me about the unsub who targeted you. The fact that you knew Max Ryan, however, was the biggest tip-off.  
(Tues 11:10 pm)  
I'm a little surprised you didn't assume Morgan had told me._

(Tues 11:11 pm)  
Make a wish.  
(Tues 11:12 pm)  
I figured talking about Max Ryan might give it away, but by that point I wasn't really trying to hide it.  
(Tues 11:13 pm)  
Also, give me more credit. I think I know you better than to believe you'd allow Morgan to tell you if you could figure it out yourself.

 _(Tues 11:14 pm)  
Give me a moment. I think I'm still reeling over the fact that you told me to make a wish at 11:11._

(Tues 11:15 pm)  
So it's all right for you to do it, but not me?

 _(Tues 11:16 pm)  
It's not that. You just surprised me.  
(Tues 11:17 pm)  
Most people only show remote interest in it at first and then forget about it._

(Tues 11:18 pm)  
So now I'm being categorized as 'most people' again?

 _(Tues 11:18 pm)  
No!  
(Tues 11:19 pm)  
Hotch, that's not what I meant at all!_

(Tues 11:19 pm)  
Calm down, Spencer. I was joking.

 _(Tues 11:20 pm)  
That was mean.  
(Tues 11:21 pm)  
I was worried you were thinking I thought you were boring._

(Tues 11:22 pm)  
I'm sorry. I've been informed I have no sense of humor.

 _(Tues 11:23 pm)  
That's not true. It's sort of dry, but it's better than not having one at all.  
(Tues 11:24 pm)  
I like it. It catches me off guard and makes me smile. Anyone who says you don't have one is wrong.  
(Tues 11:26 pm)  
Hotch, now is one of those times I could really use a response._

(Tues 11:27 pm)  
I'm a bit speechless, actually.

 _(Tues 11:28 pm)  
Good or bad?_

(Tues 11:28 pm)  
Definitely good.

 _(Tues 11:29 pm)  
Then that's good.  
(Tues 11:30 pm)  
I meant to ask earlier and got distracted, but did you get to talk to Jack today?_

(Tues 11:33 pm)  
I did. He called me and sang to me. I told him I had a surprise for him as part of my gift from you, and he told me I need to make sure I stay nice to you so you'll stay friends with me.

 _(Tues 11:34 pm)  
Wiser words have never been spoken.  
(Tues 11:35 pm)  
You've done an excellent job raising him, you know._

(Tues 11:36 pm)  
I have Haley and Jessica to thank for that.

 _(Tues 11:40 pm)  
Hotch, he wanted to dress up like *you* for Halloween. And before you say anything about how the costume was itchy, that is absolutely bogus. Most likely kids at school were discussing who they were dressing as and giving reasons why, and believe it or not, most of them choose characters or creatures that fascinate them or that they want to be. Jack changed his mind because he *wanted* to dress as you, which means he looks up to you and wants to emulate you, so anything he says or does is centered around how he believes you would act or react. Not Haley. Not Jessica. You.  
(Tues 11:42 pm)  
I don't know who made you think you had nothing to do with how he is, but if I did, they would rue the day they ever said such a thing._

(Tues 11:45 pm)  
You know, if you showed even half as much defensiveness for yourself as you do for me...

 _(Tues 11:46 pm)  
And miss the opportunities for you to defend me?  
(Tues 11:47 pm)  
Not a chance. I think I enjoy it a bit too much.  
(Tues 11:50 pm)  
To save you from having to come up with a response, I think we both need to get some sleep. You still have a busy day ahead of you._

(Tues 11:51 pm)  
You're right. As usual. Goodnight, Spencer.

 _(Tues 11:52 pm)  
Night, Hotch._

* * *

 _(Wed 2:36 pm)  
Guess who gets to start back to work tomorrow?_

(Wed 2:40 pm)  
I take it your mentor's back?

 _(Wed 2:42 pm)  
You would be correct!_

(Wed 2:43 pm)  
You're really excited about this.

 _(Wed 2:44 pm)  
Of course I am! He'll have all sorts of stories to tell, and I can't wait!  
(Wed 2:45 pm)  
And you're working. Sorry. I just really wanted to tell you._

(Wed 2:46 pm)  
It's fine. We'll talk later.

xxx

 **(Wed 3:22 pm)  
Hey, kid, did you say something to Hotch?**

 _(Wed 3:23 pm)  
What do you mean?_

 **(Wed 3:24 pm)  
He seems a bit distracted, like he's concerned about something.**

 _(Wed 3:25 pm)  
I hate to point out the obvious, but you *are* working a murder case._

 **(Wed 3:26 pm)  
So you haven't texted him in the last... oh, half hour or so?**

 _(Wed 3:27 pm)  
The last text I sent him was forty minutes ago._

 **(Wed 3:28 pm)  
And?**

 _(Wed 3:29 pm)  
I told him I was going to be back at work tomorrow._

 **(Wed 3:30 pm)  
Wait, Gideon's back? Why didn't you tell me?  
(Wed 3:31 pm)  
Actually, don't answer that.  
(Wed 3:32 pm)  
But that explains it.**

 _(Wed 3:33 pm)  
Explains what?_

 **(Wed 3:34 pm)  
Him. The way he's acting. It's only barely noticeable, but I think he's worried about what Gideon being back will mean.**

 _(Wed 3:36 pm)  
...oh!_

 **(Wed 3:36 pm)  
I was getting worried there.**

 _(Wed 3:37 pm)  
You think he's afraid I'll stop talking to him because Gideon might disapprove?_

 **(Wed 3:38 pm)  
*Might* disapprove? Reid, are we talking about the same Gideon?**

 _(Wed 3:39 pm)  
Are you forgetting Gideon probably worked with him? Why would he disapprove?_

 **(Wed 3:40 pm)  
Damn, I gotta go. But you let me know how that plays out.**

xxx  
xxx

(Wed 11:17 pm)  
Looks like it'll be sometime tomorrow before we can talk more. We're caught up at the station.

 _(Wed 11:17 pm)  
Thank you for telling me.  
(Wed 11:19 pm)  
And Hotch? The likelihood that the professor I work for will say anything against me texting you is pretty low, but even if he did, I *am* allowed to make my own decisions._

* * *

(Thurs 8:28 pm)  
Iron Man.  
(Thurs 8:29 pm)  
How did it feel to be back at work today?

 _(Thurs 8:30 pm)  
I don't want any other vacation time for the foreseeable future.  
(Thurs 8:31 pm)  
I wasn't quite aware just how much I had missed this job._

(Thurs 8:32 pm)  
Well, I'm glad to hear it. I, however, am quite looking forward to my next two days off.

 _(Thurs 8:33 pm)  
You'll have to let me know how it goes._

(Thurs 8:34 pm)  
I definitely will. But now I'm heading home, and hopefully I'll make it in time to read Jack a bedtime story.

 _(Thurs 8:35 pm)  
May the force be with you._

* * *

 _As always, thank you for reading! Feedback is definitely appreciated._


	8. Friday, November 5th

_Because I know how long this will be and people have already started expressing an interest in Hotch and Reid meeting, I wanted to let you all know that they don't meet until chapter fifteen. This wouldn't be much of a story if they met too early. (;_

 _I am terrible with updating this here, but I want to leave a day or two in between chapter updates, anyway, because if there's anything confusing you guys, I want to be able to address it with each chapter. (Assuming I need to or can answer it without spoiling.)_

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Friday, November 5** **th**

(Fri 9:28 am)  
I seem to have a mixture of good and bad luck.

 _(Fri 9:30 am)  
You will definitely need to elaborate._

(Fri 9:32 am)  
Due to a request for a lecture from the BAU this upcoming Tuesday, my team has been grounded, for lack of a better word. We won't have any actual cases until Wednesday.

 _(Fri 9:34 am)  
So the good luck is that you'll be able to go to Operation Secret Slumber, and the bad luck is that you wish your birthday was a week later?_

(Fri 9:35 am)  
That sums it up nicely.

 _(Fri 9:36 am)  
Well, you have today off, right? So you have a three-day weekend. How often do you get those?_

(Fri 9:37 am)  
Rarely. And it's been quite some time since I've had a weekend with Jack.

 _(Fri 9:38 am)  
Then make the best of it.  
(Fri 9:39 am)  
Ask Jack to list a few things he wants to do, and then figure out what you *can* do. Then make a plan in an effort to fit as many events into the weekend as possible.  
(Fri 9:40 am)  
And when nothing goes the way you plan, laugh it off and be spontaneous._

(Fri 9:42 am)  
That actually sounds like a fantastic idea. Particularly the last bit.

 _(Fri 9:44 am)  
Just make sure to have fun with him. That way you both have a fond memory to look back on.  
(Fri 9:44 am)  
I suggest bringing a few disposable cameras, as well._

(Fri 9:46 am)  
Your assistance is greatly appreciated. If any of this is going to be done, however, I need to start now.

 _(Fri 9:48 am)  
Go on. You can talk to me anytime. Have fun, Hotch._

(Fri 9:49 am)  
Enjoy your day at work, Spencer.

xxx  
xxx

 **(Fri 8:24 pm)  
You haven't told Gideon?**

 _(Fri 8:25 pm)  
...not yet._

 **(Fri 8:25 pm)  
Reid.**

 _(Fri 8:26 pm)  
He didn't ask?_

 **(Fri 8:26 pm)  
You're gonna have to tell him sometime, kid.**

 _(Fri 8:27 pm)  
I know; I know. I'm just... uncertain.  
(Fri 8:27 pm)  
It's not like it would matter either way, really. I don't *need* his approval._

 **(Fri 8:28 pm)  
But you would like to have it.**

 _(Fri 8:28 pm)  
Yes.  
(Fri 8:29 pm)  
And your caution the other day gave me pause._

 **(Fri 8:30 pm)  
Look, I could be totally wrong about how Gideon will react. But I *do* know it will only be worse the longer you wait.**

 _(Fri 8:32 pm)  
I'll tell him soon. I would just like the time to think about how best to handle the situation._

 **(Fri 8:33 pm)  
Reid, you can't treat this like one of your games of chess.  
(Fri 8:34 pm)  
You can analyze as many possible outcomes as you'd like, but it's not going to help in the long run.**

 _(Fri 8:35 pm)  
Actually, it sounds exactly like one of my chess games.  
(Fri 8:36 pm)  
Gideon usually makes moves I don't prepare for._

 **(Fri 8:37 pm)  
You are a piece of work, kid.**

 _(Fri 8:38 pm)  
Did you apply for the job at the BAU?_

 **(Fri 8:39 pm)  
Whoa, talk about a quick subject change.**

 _(Fri 8:39 pm)  
Morgan._

 **(Fri 8:40 pm)  
Did you?**

 _(Fri 8:40 pm)  
I'm not going to apply, yet._

 **(Fri 8:41 pm)  
You can't let the fact that you'd have to meet Hotch deter you from applying, man.**

 _(Fri 8:42 pm)  
It has nothing to do with Hotch. I'm actually a little offended you would think that.  
(Fri 8:43 pm)  
It's more-so my mental state. I don't know if I'm ready to be exposed to all of that just yet._

 **(Fri 8:45 pm)  
Are you having problems at work? Do you need me to come stay with you while you adjust to it?**

 _(Fri 8:45 pm)  
No!  
(Fri 8:46 pm)  
I mean, yes, I'm having slight difficulties, but I don't feel the urge to use again._

 **(Fri 8:47 pm)  
You'd let me know if that was the case, though?**

 _(Fri 8:48 pm)  
I contacted you the other day, didn't I? Give me *some* credit, Morgan._

 **(Fri 8:49 pm)  
All right, all right. Calm down.**

 _(Fri 8:50 pm)  
I've had a few nightmares, but otherwise I'm fine. Plus, I'm almost a year clean, and I endeavor to stay that way._

 **(Fri 8:51 pm)  
I know, Reid. That's why I initially offered.**

 _(Fri 8:53 pm)  
Sorry. I really want to prove that I can make it through all of this. I don't want that one event to keep me from the job I've dreamt of having for quite some time._

 **(Fri 8:54 pm)  
If anyone can do it, it's you.**

 _(Fri 8:55 pm)  
Thanks._

 **(Fri 8:56 pm)  
Well, look, I need to go. I have plans to hang out with some friends, but if you need me, you know you can get ahold of me.**

 _(Fri 8:57 pm)  
Wait, Morgan, you never answered my question. Did you apply to the BAU?_

 **(Fri 8:58 pm)  
Yes, I did. I have an interview on Monday.**

 _(Fri 8:59 pm)  
Good. You deserve it. And if you don't get it, Hotch and I will exchange words._

 **(Fri 9:00 pm)  
I don't think you need to go that far, but I'm glad you've got my back, kid.**

 _(Fri 9:01 pm)  
Go have fun. I'm sure you're late._

 **(Fri 9:02 pm)  
I am. And at least you know it's not just you.**

* * *

 _(Sat 10:12 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"_

"Hi, Spence!"

 _"Who is this?"_

"It's Jack!"

 _"Oh, um, hey, Jack. How are you?"_

"I'm good. Daddy and I just left the museum! We had lots of fun!"

 _"Did you? Well, I'm glad to hear that. What was your favorite part?"_

"I'm not allowed to tell. It's top secret!"

 _"You're really good at that. You saw right through my plans."_

"Daddy wants to talk to you."

 _"I guess that's all right with me."_

"Okay. Thanks for giving us tickets, Spence!"

 _"You are extremely welcome, Jack."_

"Here, Daddy!"

 _"..."_

"Spencer?"

 _"Morning, Hotch."_

"Your voice sounds odd."

 _"Let's just say I haven't had my morning dose of coffee, yet."_

"Did we wake you?"

 _"Yeah, but it's fine. Don't worry about it. How'd you like the sleepover?"_

"I actually had more fun than I expected. Jack definitely had a blast, though. The older kids weren't too happy about it at first, but then they found out his father was a real agent, and they all started asking him questions. There were quite a few more mothers there than I had thought there would be."

 _"Hm. I bet you were the star of the evening."_

"Quit grinning. I've never met women so aggressive."

 _"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."_

"Your laughter says otherwise. Did you know this would happen?"

 _"I'm sorry, Hotch. But you sound so terrified over this. I can't..."_

"Are you going to answer me or just keep laughing? Because if that's all you're going to do, I'll hang up."

 _"No, you won't. You're too genteel to do that. And to answer your question, I didn't know, but I thought it was very probable."_

"You couldn't warn me?"

 _"And take away all the fun of it? Besides, there was potential you could meet someone, and I didn't want you to mess that up by acting different from the start."_

"You weren't attempting to set me up."

 _"No, I wasn't. That was a joke, Hotch."_

"Good, because I already had Dave trying that, and I'd much prefer to not be fighting two matchmakers at once."

 _"I am definitely not a matchmaker, but I am a little curious about something. Did any of them try to give you a number?"_

"I think that's my cue to hang up."

 _"All right, you win this time. I do have an actual question, though, if you'll permit it."_

"Go on."

 _"Why did Jack call me 'Spence'?"_

"We're working on pronouncing his R's correctly, so for the time being I told him to call you that. Is that all right?"

 _"No, it's fine. I was just... surprised, I guess. I only know two people who've ever called me that: my best friend and my godson."_

"I'm going to assume that your best friend is not Morgan, then, because he stumbles over your first name every time he says it. Is he used to calling you by a different one?"

 _"He calls me three things interchangeably: my last name, 'kid,' and 'Pretty Boy.' And I suppose I should have said 'one of my best friends' since Morgan is my best friend, too. But I'm talking about someone else, and her son is my godson."_

"I'm caught on 'Pretty Boy' at the moment."

 _"It's his way of making fun of the fact that I let my hair grow to my shoulders before I finally cut it again. He likes to joke that I look like a girl from time to time."_

"Does it bother you?"

 _"Not anymore. He's never meant it maliciously. In fact, I think it was his way of trying to boost my confidence in my looks. And before we move onto another subject, I think we need to get off the phone. This is your weekend with Jack, and while I certainly appreciate the call to let me know how it went, we strayed from that topic already, and you're losing time to talk to him. I'll still be here later."_

"You're right. Thank you for getting us into that sleepover. Aggressive women aside, it's the most fun I've had in a while."

 _"You're welcome, Hotch. Enjoy your weekend."_

"You, too, Spencer."

 _[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:04:01]_

xxx

(Sat 11:22 am)  
Did you still want to spend the day with Jack and me?

(Sat 11:23 am)  
I hope that's a rhetorical question.

(Sat 11:24 am)  
We're outside.

(Sat 11:25 am)  
I'll be out there in a minute. I expect to hear all about that sleepover.

(Sat 11:26 pm)  
Jack thinks everything is supposed to stay a secret, but since you're an agent, he might be coerced.

(Sat 11:27 pm)  
I know just the thing.

* * *

(Mon 2:23 pm)  
I thought you would like to know that Morgan did really well during his interview. The Section Chief was significantly impressed with him.

 _(Mon 2:24 pm)  
Are you allowed to tell me any of this?_

(Mon 2:26 pm)  
No, but I've been breaking several rules already, so at this point, what's one more? Don't tell Morgan anything, though. We still have a few other candidates.

 _(Mon 2:27 pm)  
Should he know by the end of the week, at least?_

(Mon 2:29 pm)  
I don't know. It depends on if a case comes up before we can make a decision. Not only does the Section Chief have to approve, but so does the Director.

 _(Mon 2:30 pm)  
All right. I have a class now. Good luck with the rest of the interviews._

(Mon 2:30 pm)  
Thanks.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Mon 6:32 pm)  
Morgan, I have a slight problem._

 **(Mon 6:33 pm)  
What's wrong?**

 _(Mon 6:33 pm)  
The BAU is lecturing during one of Gideon's classes tomorrow.  
(Mon 6:34 pm)  
I don't know if I can do that. I'm not ready.  
(Mon 6:35 pm)  
Morgan, please, I'm kind of undergoing a crisis, here._

 **(Mon 6:36 pm)  
Kid, it's all right. He doesn't know who you are.**

 _(Mon 6:37 pm)  
But what if Gideon wants to introduce me?_

 **(Mon 6:38 pm)  
What time are they coming?**

 _(Mon 6:38 pm)  
Ten._

 **(Mon 6:39 pm)  
That's your first class, right?**

 _(Mon 6:40 pm)  
Yes._

 **(Mon 6:41 pm)  
Then accidentally get there just in time for them to start. If Gideon asks, you slept through your alarm.**

 _(Mon 6:42 pm)  
All right. Yeah, I can do that. But what about after?_

 **(Mon 6:43 pm)  
If you need it, we have lunch plans.**

 _(Mon 6:44 pm)  
I should have thought of that._

 **(Mon 6:44 pm)  
You weren't expecting this. It's all right.**

 _(Mon 6:45 pm)  
Thank you. I was close to a panic attack._

 **(Mon 6:46 pm)  
Hey, look at it this way.  
(Mon 6:47 pm)  
Now you'll have a face for the attractive voice.**

 _(Mon 6:48 pm)  
I hate you._

* * *

 _(Tues 10:01 am)  
Morgan, this is bad._

 **(Tues 10:01 am)  
What is?**

 _(Tues 10:02 am)  
Why didn't you warn me?_

 **(Tues 10:02 am)  
Reid, a little more detail?**

 _(Tues 10:03 am)  
I should have told Gideon I was sick.  
(Tues 10:04 am)  
Why did I think this was a good idea? I have facial expressions to fit with the voice now.  
(Tues 10:05 am)  
I'm never going to be able to stop blushing when I talk to him now._

 **(Tues 10:06 am)  
Reid, are you paying attention to that seminar at all, or are you just trying not to squirm in your seat?**

 _(Tues 10:07 am)  
Please don't make light of this situation. Not right now._

 **(Tues 10:08 am)  
I'm sorry. Just keep calm.**

 _(Tues 10:10 am)  
"Keep calm"? Morgan, my heart rate is accelerated, and I'm fairly certain I have epinephrine, norepinephrine, adrenocorticotropic hormone, and about thirty other hormones being released into my sympathetic nervous system._

 **(Tues 10:11 am)  
I don't know what that means.**

 _(Tues 10:12 am)  
Fight-or-flight response. In essence, I'm trying not to run screaming out of the room._

 **(Tues 10:13 am)  
There's no need to be so dramatic, Reid. Running out of the room would draw enough attention.  
(Tues 10:14 am)  
And if I'm reading the situation correctly, that's the last thing you want to do.**

 _(Tues 10:15 am)  
It is.  
(Tues 10:16 am)  
Morgan, he just made a joke and smiled._

 **(Tues 10:17 am)  
Kid, do yourself a favor. Sit in the floor and just listen to what's being said. There are at least four other people there, if not five or six.  
(Tues 10:18 am)  
Are you on the floor?**

 _(Tues 10:18 am)  
Yes._

 **(Tues 10:19 am)  
Can you see any of the BAU?**

 _(Tues 10:19 am)  
No._

 **(Tues 10:19 am)  
Do you feel better?**

 _(Tues 10:20 am)  
A little._

 **(Tues 10:20 am)  
That's good enough.  
(Tues 10:21 am)  
I need to get back to work now. Text me if you really need me again.**

xxx

 **(Tues 12:14 pm)  
I'm gonna say that since I haven't received a text about lunch that you don't need to meet me?  
(Tues 12:17 pm)  
I expect details later.**

xxx

 _(Tues 2:02 pm)  
Hotch? I have something I need to tell you._

xxx

(Tues 2:03 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Dave? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, everything is great."

"If everything's fine, why are you calling? Can't it wait until later this afternoon?"

"No, it can't. You'll never believe who I just had lunch with."

* * *

 _Reviews are always lovely. It helps me know if I need to address anything that might confuse anyone._

 _I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying it, too! (:_


	9. Tuesday, November 9th

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Tuesday, November 9th**

 _(Tues 3:03 pm)_  
 _Morgan? You were right. Gideon really doesn't approve._  
 _(Tues 3:04 pm)_  
 _Dave had lunch with us today (and I'm a little irritated with you for not telling me that Dave was David Rossi), and he made the connection of who I was really quickly when Gideon introduced us._  
 _(Tues 3:05 pm)_  
 _He ended up saying, "Oh, so *you're* the Spencer that Aaron's been texting?" And I couldn't keep from blushing and ducking my head._  
 _(Tues 3:06 pm)_  
 _Now Gideon won't even talk to me, and he keeps giving me these disappointed looks._

 **(Tues 3:07 pm)  
I'm sorry, kid. I wish I had been wrong. Just give him some time. He'll get over it soon. You know how he is.**

 _(Tues 3:08 pm)_  
 _He said that Hotch was too old for me to react the way I was, and that you should have known better than to let me continue texting a stranger._  
 _(Tues 3:09 pm)_  
 _He also told Dave that he should make Hotch quit texting me._  
 _(Tues 3:10 pm)_  
 _What if Dave does it, and Hotch listens?_

 **(Tues 3:11 pm)**  
 **Reid, slow down! It's going to be okay.**  
 **(Tues 3:12 pm)**  
 **Hotch isn't going to stop texting you, and Rossi sure as hell isn't going to do what Gideon says.**  
 **(Tues 3:13 pm)**  
 **Just worry about making it through the rest of your day, and I'll come over tonight. We'll talk it out.**

 _(Tues 3:14 pm)_  
 _I'll try. Thank you, Morgan._

 **(Tues 3:15 pm)  
I should start charging you for my services if you're gonna use them this frequently.**

xxx

(Tues 4:03 pm)  
You know, ignoring me isn't the best course of action.  
(Tues 4:04 pm)  
I also still can't believe you hung up on me earlier.  
(Tues 4:05 pm)  
You're reacting the same way Spencer did.  
(Tues 4:06 pm)  
Come on, Aaron, I can keep this up for the next hour. I have nothing else to do.  
(Tues 4:07 pm)  
I know you're done with interviews, which were all a formality. Both you and Erin want Morgan, and the Director isn't likely to say no.  
(Tues 4:08 pm)  
Also, I forgot to tell you. I took a picture of Spencer.  
(Tues 4:09 pm)  
So if you want to see him, you can.  
(Tues 4:10 pm)  
All it takes is a reply.  
(Tues 4:11 pm)  
And I'm sure the kid wouldn't care if I sent it to you.  
(Tues 4:12 pm)  
After all, he knows what you look like already, so it would only be fair.  
(Tues 4:13 pm)  
He's all for keeping things even, from what I've seen.  
(Tues 4:14 pm)  
I'm a little proud of you. You're ignoring my texts longer than I expected.  
(Tues 4:15 pm)  
Or did you take the coward's way out and turn off your phone?  
(Tues 4:16 pm)  
Did you really just yell at me without leaving your office?  
(Tues 4:17 pm)  
All my pride for you just flew out the window.

(Tues 4:17 pm)  
Stop.

(Tues 4:18 pm)  
Not until you explain why you're upset about this.

(Tues 4:20 pm)  
What could possibly be upsetting about my best friend telling me he's eaten lunch with the man who refuses to meet me in person?  
(Tues 4:21 pm)  
Or that said man is Gideon's damned protégé?  
(Tues 4:22 pm)  
And of course it's not an issue to hear that Gideon wants Spencer to stop talking to me, is it?  
(Tues 4:23 pm)  
No, I should take every single bit of that information in stride and just shrug my shoulders like it means nothing.

(Tues 4:24 pm)  
Aaron, I didn't say it shouldn't bother you.  
(Tues 4:25 pm)  
I just wanted you to admit why you were angry.

(Tues 4:26 pm)  
What good does that possibly do me, Dave?

(Tues 4:27 pm)  
After work, you and I are going to have a long talk.  
(Tues 4:28 pm)  
But until then, please do me a favor. If you haven't texted Spencer today, do it.

(Tues 4:29 pm)  
I have to meet with Strauss and the Director.  
(Tues 4:30 pm)  
And what am I supposed to say to him?

(Tues 4:30 pm)  
Then after that. I don't care how long it takes. We need to talk.  
(Tues 4:31 pm)  
And I don't know. Anything. But you really need to do it.  
(Tues 4:32 pm)  
Before, I told you to be careful to protect yourself, remember?

(Tues 4:32 pm)  
It wasn't that long ago, Dave.

(Tues 4:33 pm)  
Now you need to be careful for a different reason. You could very easily hurt him, Aaron.

(Tues 4:34 pm)  
I don't understand.

(Tues 4:34 pm)  
Yes, you do.  
(Tues 4:35 pm)  
You're just ignoring it.  
(Tues 4:36 pm)  
He's a bright kid, and he knows you're not as invested. But don't you dare stop texting him right now. He needs you.

xxx

(Tues 4:37 pm)  
How angry are you that I didn't tell you Dave was David Rossi?

 _(Tues 4:38 pm)_  
 _Extremely angry. It surpasses all levels of anger._

(Tues 4:39 pm)  
That bad, huh?

 _(Tues 4:40 pm)_  
 _Not really. I guess he told you, then?_

(Tues 4:41 pm)  
That you had lunch with him and were in the classroom in which we were guest speakers?

 _(Tues 4:42 pm)_  
 _...yes. I'm really sorry for not telling you, Hotch._  
 _(Tues 4:43 pm)_  
 _I didn't expect Dave would go to lunch with us._

(Tues 4:44 pm)  
It's fine, Spencer. You don't have to explain yourself to me.  
(Tues 4:45 pm)  
He also told me Gideon wants us to stop talking.

 _(Tues 4:45 pm)_  
 _Yet you're still texting me._

(Tues 4:46 pm)  
And you're still texting me.  
(Tues 4:47 pm)  
Now that we have that settled, I need to get back to work, or I'll end up having to sleep in my office.

 _(Tues 4:48 pm)_  
 _I think it's best that you don't do that. We'll talk later?_

(Tues 4:49 pm)  
We'll talk later.

xxx  
xxx

(Tues 9:03 pm)  
Dave is rather insistent on showing me the photo he took of you.

 _(Tues 9:04 pm)_  
 _Wait, what? He took a picture of me?_

(Tues 9:05 pm)  
Were you not aware?

 _(Tues 9:05 pm)_  
 _Um, no, or I would have asked him not to._  
 _(Tues 9:06 pm)_  
 _...did he text you during lunch at all today?_

(Tues 9:07 pm)  
No, but he called me after he left.

 _(Tues 9:07 am)_  
 _That liar._  
 _(Tues 9:08 pm)_  
 _If you want a picture, I'll send you one._  
 _(Tues 9:09 pm)_  
 _I can't imagine the one he took looks even remotely decent._

(Tues 9:10 pm)  
Do you want me to ask him to send it to you, and then you can decide?

 _(Tues 9:11 pm)_  
 _Yes, please._

xxx

(Tues 9:13 pm)  
I'm offended that you think I would show him a bad picture.  
(Tues 9:14 pm)  
But here you go.  
(Tues 9:14 pm)  
 _-_ Spencer's picture is on my profile-  


 _(Tues 9:15 pm)_  
 _My hair looks awful and my tie is crooked, but fine. Go ahead._

xxx

(Tues 9:17 pm)  
Your hair looks fine, and I don't think your tie is crooked. It's just the way you're sitting.

 _(Tues 9:18 pm)_  
 _Hotch, my tie is always crooked. I can never tie it where it isn't. So my tie is definitely crooked in that photo._  
 _(Tues 9:19 pm)_  
 _But thank you for defending it._  
 _(Tues 9:20 pm)_  
 _Also, tell Dave I hate him for showing or telling you my response to the picture._

(Tues 9:21 pm)  
You have his number; tell him yourself. I'm not going to be the messenger.

 _(Tues 9:22 pm)_  
 _The next time I talk to Jack, I'm telling him you haven't been nice to me._

xxx

(Tues 11:34 pm)  
I got our Tech Analyst to give me your number.  
(Tues 11:35 pm)  
I thought you'd like to know we have a rather hopeless situation on our hands.

 **(Tues 11:36 pm)  
Who the hell is this?**

(Tues 11:37 pm)  
David Rossi. That wasn't obvious?

 **(Tues 11:37 pm)  
No?**

(Tues 11:38 pm)  
I guess that means I'll be the brains in this operation.

 **(Tues 11:39 pm)  
What operation?**

(Tues 11:40 pm)  
Operation: Aaron Hotchner Is An Oblivious Idiot.  
(Tues 11:40 pm)  
Or AHOI, for short.

 **(Tues 11:41 pm)**  
 **You mean how he doesn't realize he has feelings for Reid?**  
 **(Tues 11:42 pm)**  
 **And if we're going to be fair, Reid doesn't know Hotch likes him, either.**

(Tues 11:43 pm)  
That's because the kid doesn't think it's possible, not because he's oblivious.  
(Tues 11:44 pm)  
He gives Aaron too much credit.  
(Tues 11:44 pm)  
But don't worry. I have a plan.

 **(Tues 11:45 pm)**  
 **Maybe we should discuss this in person?**  
 **(Tues 11:46 pm)**  
 **Just in case either of them happens to catch us texting each other. We won't have any incriminating evidence.**

(Tues 11:47 pm)  
Maybe I spoke too soon. You might be smarter than I initially thought.  
(Tues 11:48 pm)  
And that might be easier than you think. If my assumptions are correct, we should be seeing a lot of each other pretty soon.

 **(Tues 11:49 pm)**  
 **Either way, we should try to set up a tentative time to meet.**  
 **(Tues 11:50 pm)**  
 **Reid said you were likely to be sent on a case tomorrow, so let's plan for Saturday?**

(Tues 11:51 pm)  
Lunch?

 **(Tues 11:51 pm)  
Sounds good to me.**

(Tues 11:52 pm)  
It's a date.

* * *

(Wed 9:42 am)  
Captain America.  
(Wed 9:44 am)  
Also, I thought you should know that for once the Director readily agreed with us, and Morgan got the job, so he'll be with us on this case.

 _(Wed 9:45 am)_  
 _I knew he would. He can be a touch reckless, so please keep an eye on him._

(Wed 9:46 am)  
I was aware of that when I hired him. Don't worry. He'll be fine.

 _(Wed 9:47 am)_  
 _Thank you._

xxx

 _(Wed 9:48 am)_  
 _Congratulations, even though you already knew I was certain you'd get it._

 **(Wed 9:49 am)  
Yeah, yeah. Don't act like you just knew. I bet Hotch said something.**

 _(Wed 9:50 am)_  
 _What you're saying is probably against his code of conduct at work, actually._

 **(Wed 9:51 am)  
Doesn't mean it would keep him from telling you.**

 _(Wed 9:52 am)_  
 _Don't you have a flight to catch?_

 **(Wed 9:53 am)  
That I do. See you when I get back, Pretty Boy.**

 _(Wed 9:54 am)_  
 _Be careful.  
_

xxx  
xxx

(Wed 10:52 pm)  
Make an excuse, and come to my room. This case is going to bother Hotch, and he won't try to contact the kid if you're in there.

 **(Wed 10:53 pm)  
No need. Hotch is in the shower. Be there in a minute.**

xxx

(Wed 11:02 pm)  
Are you awake?  
(Wed 11:10 pm)  
Guess not.  
(Wed 11:14 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hey."

 _"Is everything all right?"_

"..."

 _"Hotch?"_

"My texts woke you up, didn't they?"

 _"Don't answer a question with a question."_

"They did wake you. I can tell by the sound of your voice."

 _"I haven't been asleep that long. How does my voice possibly sound different?"_

"It's lower. Huskier, almost."

 _"..."_

"Spencer?"

 _"I was making sure I wasn't going to say something embarrassing. Hotch, what's wrong? I have a difficult time believing you only asked if I was awake so we could talk about nothing."_

"This is a... hard case for me to compartmentalize."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"The unsub is abducting white male children, ages five to eight. He doesn't keep them for more than ninety-six hours, and there's evidence of sexual assault."

 _"I can see where your trouble stems from. Try not to identify with the victims' parents. I know it's easier said than done, but you can't get caught up in how they feel. You need to focus on finding the current boy."_

"I know, but Spencer, these parents—"

 _"What did I just say, Hotch? You can't think about how the parents are reacting, or how you'd feel if it was Jack. It's **not** Jack; you're **not** one of those parents; and you **can't** afford to be distracted like that. What's the boy's name?"_

"Braden."

 _"Well, Braden needs you to worry only about the facts important to this case. Braden wants his parents. Braden is depending on you to find him and bring him home to them. Are you up to that task? Because if not, then you're simply wasting everyone's time."_

"Excuse me?"

 _"Don't puff up; I'm not trying to insult you. It's all right to empathize with the parents, Hotch, but you can't let it get in the way of your job. I'm not here to sugarcoat things and pat your hand and say that it'll be all right; that would be a lie. Maybe things will be all right, though, if you take some time to get yourself settled back where you need to be. You're already down twenty-four hours, I would say. The clock is ticking, Hotch. What's it going to be?"_

"Your method is rather unorthodox."

 _"But it works."_

"Yes, it does. I have a case file to read through again."

 _"There's Jack's superhero. I wish you the best of luck, Hotch."_

"Sleep well, Spencer."

 _"Wait, one more thing—remember, Jack isn't the only one who believes in you."_

"Thank you."

 _"Good night, Hotch."_

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:48]

* * *

(Fri 7:28 am)  
Iron Man.

 _(Fri 7:30 am)_  
 _How's Braden?_

(Fri 7:32 am)  
He's fine. The EMT's said there was no evidence of sexual assault, which is a relief.

 _(Fri 7:33 am)_  
 _I'll bet. I'm glad he was rescued before it could happen to him._  
 _(Fri 7:34 am)_  
 _And how are you?_

(Fri 7:35 am)  
I really want to get home and see my son.

 _(Fri 7:36 am)_  
 _I'm sure he wouldn't oppose to being checked out of school early._

(Fri 7:37 am)  
I've never done that before, but it might just happen.

xxx

(Fri 10:32 am)  
You want to make that lunch today instead of tomorrow?

 **(Fri 10:33 am)**  
 **It took you long enough to ask.**  
 **(Fri 10:34 am)**  
 **Should we invite Garcia? I think she could be helpful.**

(Fri 10:35 am)  
You just want to flirt with her some more.  
(Fri 10:36 am)  
But go ahead. It certainly won't hurt to have her help.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Fri 2:32 pm)_  
 _I thought I should warn you that you might not hear from me for a couple of days._  
 _(Fri 2:33 pm)_  
 _I feel another one of my migraines coming on, and I usually try to sleep through them as much as I can._

(Fri 2:35 pm)  
I appreciate the warning. Do you have everything you'll need?

 _(Fri 2:37 pm)_  
 _Yeah, Morgan came over after he got back, and he's already claimed my couch for the weekend so he can keep an eye on me. I couldn't convince him otherwise._

(Fri 2:38 pm)  
Good. You need friends as stubborn as you are.

 _(Fri 2:39 pm)_  
 _You really haven't heeded Jack's words, have you?_  
 _(Fri 2:40 pm)_  
 _The next thing you know, your six-year-old will be saying "I told you so" because I've stopped talking to you._

(Fri 2:41 pm)  
I think the odds are slightly in my favor.  
(Fri 2:42 pm)  
After all, how many people have such a soothing voice?

 _(Fri 2:43 pm)_  
 _All right, that's it. I don't have to take this. I'm downing some Tylenol and going to bed._  
 _(Fri 2:44 pm)_  
 _Maybe by the time I'm better you'll have remembered your manners._

(Fri 2:45 pm)  
I hope you feel better soon, Spencer.

 _(Fri 2:46 pm)_  
 _Jerk._

* * *

 _Before I forget to warn you, the next chapter is angsty. Necessary, but angsty. It only lasts until about halfway through chapter eleven, though, so don't worry._

 _And since this was something I addressed on AO3: Hotch is now aware of Spencer's feelings for him. He kinda knew before now, but Rossi confirmed it for him._

 _As always, I'd love to read your reviews! Thanks for reading!_


	10. Monday, November 15th

_In case you somehow happened to forget since the last update, **angst is ahead.**_

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Monday, November 15th**

 _(Mon 7:14 am)_  
 _I think it's passed. I'm not going to work today, just in case, but I definitely feel better._

(Mon 8:07 am)  
I was beginning to worry. Have you seen anyone about this?

 _(Mon 8:08 am)_  
 _A few doctors. They've said the symptoms are psychosomatic._  
 _(Mon 8:09 am)_  
 _They're wrong. I know something is causing them._

(Mon 8:10 am)  
How many do you consider a few?

 _(Mon 8:11 am)_  
 _...twelve?_  
 _(Mon 8:11 am)_  
 _Hotch, I'm not crazy._

(Mon 8:12 am)  
I never said you were. I'm sure there is an explanation, as well as a treatment.

 _(Mon 8:13 am)_  
 _The last doctor told me I could try posting on this site, and if anyone was interested, I could request for him to send them my scans._

(Mon 8:14 am)  
I'd do it. It's possible someone's seen this before.

 _(Mon 8:15 am)_  
 _I think I'm going to. They're occurring more and more frequently._

(Mon 8:16 am)  
Don't *think*. Do it.

 _(Mon 8:17 am)_  
 _Is that an order?_

(Mon 8:18 am)  
If I say yes, will you do it?

 _(Mon 8:18 am)_  
 _Maybe._

(Mon 8:19 am)  
Yes, it's an order. And don't be cheeky.

 _(Mon 8:20 am)_  
 _Shouldn't you be working?_

(Mon 8:22 am)  
We have round table at nine, and there haven't been any new files put on my desk like I'd expected, so I have at least half an hour to spare.

 _(Mon 8:23 am)_  
 _I'm not sure I have anything more eventful to discuss, and my head is still a bit fuzzy._

(Mon 8:25 am)  
I had an odd interaction at the park this morning after I finished my run.

 _(Mon 8:26 am)_  
 _Really? What happened?_

(Mon 8:28 am)  
Some woman named Beth came up to me and asked if I could help her train for an MS Triathlon in January.

 _(Mon 8:29 am)_  
 _You can't go anywhere, can you? And that doesn't sound odd to me._

(Mon 8:31 am)  
She knew I was an agent, and she's apparently seen me swimming. She also somehow saw me in a suit, though I can't recall when I would have worn one before a run or swim.

 _(Mon 8:32 am)_  
 _I take my initial response back. That's a little concerning._

(Mon 8:34 am)  
I told her I would call and let her know, and she gave me her card. That's how I know her name.

 _(Mon 8:35 am)_  
 _Hotch, you can't seriously be thinking about helping her train._

(Mon 8:36 am)  
She seems harmless enough, and we'd be in a public place.

 _(Mon 8:39 am)_  
 _Yeah, all right, and then when nothing happens, and you start to get comfortable, you'll probably go on a date. That date will lead to more, and then you'll end up at either her place or your place *alone* with her, and *that* is when you'll have lowered your guard, and she'll strike. How does it not worry you that she knew so much?_

(Mon 8:40 am)  
Most people would probably say the same thing about us.  
(Mon 8:41 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"I don't have much longer."

 _"What I have to say won't take long. Hotch, one of my best friends **works** with you now! I've met Dave, and I'm the TA for Gideon, whom you **also** worked with at one point. We haven't even **met** yet, and it's not like **I** hunted you down to talk to you. I honestly don't think that anyone can say these two situations are the same!"_

"Spencer—"

 _"I'm not finished. If you really want to meet up with Beth, then go ahead. I know I can't say anything to stop you, and all I'll do is tell you to be careful. But **don't** compare me to her because I honestly can't think of a reason we'd ever be alone together. Not because we won't ever meet each other, but because I'm the one you want to **hang out with** , which means most likely we'll have Jack with us or one of our friends, and if they happen to not be with us, we'll probably be out in public places. But Beth... Beth—well, **she** 's the one you want to **date**."_

"..."

 _"Let me know when your case is over."_  
 _[Call Disconnected._  
 _Duration: 0:00:56]_

xxx

 **(Mon 10:22 am)  
What's up with Hotch?**

(Mon 10:23 am)  
I'm not sure. He's been like this since I got to work this morning.

 **(Mon 10:24 am)**  
 **You think he's worried about Reid?**  
 **(Mon 10:25 am)**  
 **He might've forgotten to text Hotch that he was better.**

(Mon 10:26 am)  
I definitely think it's worth asking the kid.

xxx

 **(Mon 10:27 am)  
Did you tell Hotch you were feeling better?**

 _(Mon 10:28 am)_  
 _Aren't you on a case?_

 **(Mon 10:29 am)  
We're headed there, and Hotch's mood is making things pretty tense.**

 _(Mon 10:30 am)_  
 _Yes, I told him. We talked._

 **(Mon 10:31 am)  
Did he say anything that might explain why he's acting so weird?**

 _(Mon 10:32 am)_  
 _I really don't want to discuss this right now._

 **(Mon 10:33 am)  
Reid.**

 _(Mon 10:33 am)_  
 _I'm sorry, Morgan. I honestly can't._

 **(Mon 10:34 am)**  
 **Are you all right?**  
 **(Mon 10:39 am)**  
 **Reid?**

 _(Mon 10:39 am)_  
 _No._

xxx

 **(Mon 10:40 am)  
Shit. Something happened, but Reid won't talk.**

(Mon 10:41 am)  
Let me see.  
(Mon 10:43 am)  
Damn it. I told Aaron to be careful with him.

 **(Mon 10:44 am)  
You think he said something?**

(Mon 10:45 am)  
I don't think. I know.  
(Mon 10:46 am)  
Prepare yourself for a very long day.  
(Mon 10:47 am)  
I'll try to do some damage control and see if I can't find out some information this evening.

 **(Mon 10:48 am)  
Depending on how bad it is, you might have to keep me from roughing him up.**

(Mon 10:49 am)  
Pfft. I might do it for you, if it's bad enough.

xxx  
xxx

(Mon 11:28 pm)  
I just finished talking to Aaron.  
(Mon 11:28 pm)  
You all right, kid?

 _(Mon 11:30 pm)_  
 _I will be. I really hate the emotional part of my brain. It always reacts badly._

(Mon 11:31 pm)  
I don't blame you for responding the way you did.  
(Mon 11:32 pm)  
Aaron's a great guy, but he doesn't always handle situations very well.  
(Mon 11:34 pm)  
I think you should wait until the case is over to talk to him, though.  
(Mon 11:35 pm)  
And I wanted you to hear this from me first – I told him to contact Beth when we got back.

 _(Mon 11:36 pm)_  
 _How do you expect me to respond to that?_  
 _(Mon 11:37 pm)_  
 _Has anyone ever told you that you're not exactly good at consoling people?_

(Mon 11:38 pm)  
I just wanted to prepare you for what might happen.  
(Mon 11:39 pm)  
Aaron is my best friend, and I want him to be happy with whomever he chooses.  
(Mon 11:40 pm)  
I don't foresee this thing with Beth lasting very long. In case you were curious.

 _(Mon 11:41 pm)_  
 _Why not?_

(Mon 11:42 pm)  
Because I know Aaron.

 _(Mon 11:43 pm)_  
 _I don't understand._

(Mon 11:44 pm)  
Don't worry about it. Get some sleep, kid.

* * *

 **(Tues 8:25 am)  
** **You feeling any better today?**

 _(Tues 8:26 am)_  
 _Aside from the fact that Dave encouraged Hotch to date Beth? Fantastic._

 **(Tues 8:27 am)**  
 **He did what?**  
 **(Tues 8:27 am)**  
 **Are you sure?**

 _(Tues 8:29 am)_  
 _He sent me a text last night and said he wanted to tell me before I heard it from someone else._  
 _(Tues 8:30 am)_  
 _Unless he was lying, yes, I'm sure._

 **(Tues 8:31 am)  
Damn, Reid, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to hear that.**

 _(Tues 8:32 am)_  
 _Surprisingly, that makes me feel worse._  
 _(Tues 8:33 am)_  
 _Why couldn't I develop feelings for someone *obtainable*?_

 **(Tues 8:34 am)  
That's not the way life works.**

 _(Tues 8:36 am)_  
 _Well, it should. The first time I've ever been attracted to someone *would* result in a one-sided affection._  
 _(Tues 8:37 am)_  
 _Do you think I should stop talking to him, figure things out?_

 **(Tues 8:38 am)**  
 **The only person who can answer that question is you.**  
 **(Tues 8:39 am)**  
 **But if you want my opinion...**  
 **(Tues 8:44 am)**  
 **Ever since you stopped using, you basically went through the motions of life, and you were content to sit back and let everything happen. I honestly don't think you had anything to look forward to. But once you two started actively texting each other, that changed drastically. You've started smiling and laughing more often, and your hands haven't shaken anywhere near as much as they used to. You have an overall better view of yourself, and I know I owe that entirely to him. Because of him, you quit that stupid job that you absolutely hated, and you're making your own decisions. You don't act like a victim anymore; you act like a survivor.**  
 **(Tues 8:45 am)**  
 **So if continuing to talk to him will keep you on this path, then I say do it.**  
 **(Tues 8:46 am)**  
 **But if it makes you act like that again, then for your own sake, please stop texting him.**  
 **(Tues 8:47 am)**  
 **And I'm making you read this so you'll remember it better.**

xxx

 **(Tues 8:48 am)  
Reid just asked if he should stop talking to Hotch.**

(Tues 8:49 am)  
I don't think that's very wise.

 **(Tues 8:50 am)**  
 **Rossi, you don't know what Reid was like before this started. It was bad. Really bad.**  
 **(Tues 8:51 am)**  
 **He's finally gotten better, and yes, that's all thanks to Hotch, but this sort of thing could make him worse.**  
 **(Tues 8:52 am)**  
 **I told him if he thinks things will get bad again, then he should stop.**

(Tues 8:53 am)  
Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see.  
(Tues 8:54 am)  
We might have our work cut out for us, if he does.

 **(Tues 8:55 am)  
I don't care. I can't see him like that again.**

(Tues 8:56 am)  
I understand. Keep me updated.

* * *

 _(Wed 1:14 pm)_  
 _I think I need to talk to him again before I make a decision._  
 _(Wed 1:15 pm)_  
 _Just to see what makes me more miserable: talking to him or not talking to him._

 **(Wed 1:18 pm)  
I didn't expect you to just stop without experimenting. I know how you are.**

 _(Wed 1:19 pm)_  
 _I guess I'm just afraid of the answer._

 **(Wed 1:20 pm)**  
 **Whatever it is, it's all right. We'll help you through it.**  
 **(Wed 1:21 pm)**  
 **And nothing says you can't talk to him again later.**

xxx

 **(Wed 1:23 pm)  
I'm not sure, but I think he's going to stop.**

(Wed 1:24 pm)  
Damn it. What'd he say?

 **(Wed 1:25 pm)  
He wants to talk to Hotch and see if it makes him feel worse than not talking. He's afraid of the answer.**

(Wed 1:26 pm)  
Which means he's worried he'll be better off stopping.

 **(Wed 1:27 pm)  
Yep.**

(Wed 1:28 pm)  
We'll discuss this in person later. Focus on the case for now.

* * *

(Thurs 4:56 pm)  
Iron Man.

 _(Thurs 4:57 pm)_  
 _When you get a chance, will you call me?_

(Thurs 4:58 pm)  
It might be fairly late.

 _(Thurs 4:59 pm)_  
 _I don't care. If I don't answer on the first ring, call until I do._

(Thurs 5:01 pm)  
All right. I'll talk to you later, then.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Thurs 11:02 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _"Hi."_

"Hey. This wasn't the 'late' I meant. Jack couldn't fall asleep."

 _"It's fine. I'm not really tired yet."_

"That makes one of us."

 _"If you're tired, we can talk tomorrow, instead."_

"No, we need to do this now."

 _"..."_

"Spencer, you're the one who asked me to call."

 _"Right, yeah, I know. This is just... more difficult than I thought."_

"Are you okay?"

 _"Honestly? No, I don't think I am. I thought I was, but the emotional part of my brain is just the slightest bit louder than the logical part right now. Dave told me he said you should call Beth, and I was knocked breathless by how much that hurt. I don't want to feel like that. I **shouldn't** feel like that. I've lost count of how many times I've told myself that we're only friends, and I don't even know when my crush developed into this, but I hate it, Hotch. I hate that you told me about Beth, and I immediately treated the situation like she could be a stalker. I hate that you compared our situations, and I responded so defensively. I hate that I can't be happy for you when I know this is probably the first woman you've shown interest in since Haley died. It's not fair to you, or to me, and I just... I hate it."_

"..."

 _"This isn't what I wanted to talk about yet. I wanted to have a normal conversation and ask how the case went, ask what impulsive thing Morgan most likely did, and ask how sassy Rossi was during interviews. I wanted to know how Jack was doing, and I wanted to attempt some light banter before we broached this topic, if we even had to broach it at all."_

"Spencer?"

 _"I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few days. I've talked to Morgan a little bit, and he told me things I hadn't even noticed about myself. I had dinner with JJ—the one who calls me 'Spence'—and told her everything. She apparently knows you, by the way. She works for the Counter Terrorism Division. If Jordan Todd ever wants to leave, you should ask if JJ wants to replace her. She'd be good at it. Anyway, she gave me some advice that was basically the same as Morgan's, and when those two agree on something, I know to pay attention to it."_

"..."

 _"Hotch?"_

"What advice?"

 _"If talking to you makes me worse than not talking to you, then I need to stop. They said I could always start talking to you again when I was able."_

"They're right."

 _"I know."_

"And you'd only be telling me this for one reason."

 _"Yes."_

"I hate to make you say it, but I need you to."

 _"I really need to stop. I'm sorry."_

"Don't apologize. I knew where this was headed after our conversation on Monday. I'll give you the time you need. But I need you to promise you'll contact me when you can."

 _"I promise."_

"I hope it's soon. Goodnight, Spencer."

 _"Night, Hotch."_

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:55]

xxx

(Thurs 11:06 pm)  
I just got off the phone with Spencer.  
(Thurs 11:06 pm)  
I didn't want this to happen.  
(Thurs 11:07 pm)  
Dave, what the hell do I do?

(Thurs 11:08 pm)  
The only thing you can: wait it out.  
(Thurs 11:08 pm)  
And Aaron? I'm sorry.

xxx

(Thurs 11:09 pm)  
He did it.

 **(Thurs 11:10 pm)  
What? I haven't heard anything.**

(Thurs 11:11 pm)  
You should probably head over there.  
(Thurs 11:12 pm)  
He'll need someone, and I don't imagine he'll message you tonight.

 **(Thurs 11:12 pm)  
What about Hotch?**

(Thurs 11:13 pm)  
I've got Aaron. Don't worry about him.  
(Thurs 11:13 pm)  
We are going to have some long weeks ahead of us.  
(Thurs 11:14 pm)  
Be prepared.

* * *

 _I swear everything is better in the next chapter. (Please don't hate me.)_ _I may post eleven later today. (;_


	11. Monday, November 29th

_The first part is Rossi and Morgan going back and forth, so expect that. And then Garcia literally only has one conversation, so don't worry about a fifth person being added to the mix of texting styles. (;_

 ** _slight warning:_** _mention of past drug use_

 _Also, oh, my word, I'm so glad so many people have been willing to give this a chance! A lot of you have said you weren't sure when you started reading, and I'm extremely happy that I've managed to make this style enjoyable. uwu_

 _As to the Guest who left a review on chapter ten: don't blame Hotch too much. He can't help that he's looking in the wrong place for romance. (; And I'm fixing it, haha._

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan** | _Garcia_

 **Monday, November 29th**

(Mon 7:56 pm)  
How's the kid?

 **(Mon 7:58 pm)**  
 **Not the same as he was before, but he's getting better. He spent Thanksgiving with his godson, so that helped.**  
 **(Mon 7:59 pm)**  
 **Hotch?**

(Mon 8:00 pm)  
He's handling it in his own way.  
(Mon 8:01 pm)  
I had Thanksgiving with them, and I think Jack has noticed something's wrong.  
(Mon 8:02 pm)  
But I don't think he's asked, and he's good at hiding the worried looks from Aaron.

 **(Mon 8:03 pm)  
How'd the thing with Beth go?**

(Mon 8:04 pm)  
Well enough. They've made plans to continue training together.  
(Mon 8:05 pm)  
I'm not sure how long it'll take him to realize he's a moron.  
(Mon 8:06 pm)  
Most likely it'll take a few dates, though.  
(Mon 8:06 pm)  
Maybe I can get Jack on my side.

 **(Mon 8:07 pm)  
Good luck doing that without getting caught.**

(Mon 8:08 pm)  
You underestimate me.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 16th**

 **(Thurs 9:44 pm)  
Reid brought him up for the first time today.**

(Thurs 9:45 pm)  
About damned time.

 **(Thurs 9:46 pm)  
It wasn't much. He just asked how Hotch and Jack were doing, and then he smiled weakly and nodded after I answered.**

(Thurs 9:47 pm)  
I will take anything I can get at this point.  
(Thurs 9:48 pm)  
Oh, I forgot to tell you.  
(Thurs 9:49 pm)  
I finally got the chance to talk to Jack in private the other day.  
(Thurs 9:50 pm)  
He asked why Aaron didn't text as much anymore, and I told him that they weren't talking right now.

 **(Thurs 9:51 pm)  
What did he say?**

(Thurs 9:52 pm)  
That he told Aaron he needed to make sure he stayed nice to Spencer.  
(Thurs 9:53 pm)  
He wanted to know what Aaron said; he didn't even blame Spencer at all.

 **(Thurs 9:54 pm)  
And what did you tell him?**

(Thurs 9:55 pm)  
Nothing. Aaron walked back into the room.  
(Thurs 9:56 pm)  
He refuses to bring the kid up in conversation, so Spencer is one step ahead.

 **(Thurs 9:57 pm)**  
 **I'm starting to wonder if we don't have two addicts on our hands.**  
 **(Thurs 9:58 pm)**  
 **Except instead of illicit drugs, they're addicted to each other.**  
 **(Thurs 9:58 pm)**  
 **And now *we* are their rehab.**

(Thurs 9:59 pm)  
It sure as hell seems that way.

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 21st**

 **(Tues 6:28 pm)  
Reid wants to know if it's appropriate to give Hotch and Jack a gift for Christmas.**

(Tues 6:29 pm)  
It sounds like he's getting better.

 **(Tues 6:30 pm)  
His hands started shaking after he asked.**

(Tues 6:31 pm)  
Nevermind, then.  
(Tues 6:31 pm)  
But to answer your question, best not do that.  
(Tues 6:32 pm)  
I'll tell Jack he wanted to, though.

 **(Tues 6:33 pm)  
And Hotch?**

(Tues 6:34 pm)  
Not gonna mention it. Maybe Jack will.

 **(Tues 6:35 pm)  
All right. You know him better.**

* * *

 **Friday, December 24th**

(Fri 4:52 pm)  
If Aaron doesn't stop moping, I am not going to be held accountable for my actions.

 **(Fri 4:53 pm)  
It's Christmas Eve, and he's moping?**

(Fri 4:54 pm)  
Jack brought up Spencer, and Aaron didn't quite appreciate it.

 **(Fri 4:55 pm)  
That boy's definitely got nerve.**

(Fri 4:56 pm)  
Hotch had his last training session with Beth the other day.  
(Fri 4:57 pm)  
Assuming we aren't on a case, he has plans with her for New Year's.

 **(Fri 4:58 pm)  
He's not watching fireworks with Jack?**

(Fri 4:59 pm)  
Oh, he is.

 **(Fri 5:00 pm)  
He wants her to meet Jack already?**

(Fri 5:01 pm)  
I encouraged it.

 **(Fri 5:01 pm)  
Of course you did.**

(Fri 5:02 pm)  
My plan isn't going to work without Jack.  
(Fri 5:03 pm)  
Even though he never met Spencer, he adores him for making Aaron smile and laugh.  
(Fri 5:04 pm)  
And after that sleepover at the Spy Museum?  
(Fri 5:05 pm)  
Let's just say Beth has a lot to live up to.

 **(Fri 5:06 pm)  
Are you telling me Jack knows?**

(Fri 5:07 pm)  
Morgan, I think everyone *but* Hotch knows.

 **(Fri 5:08 pm)  
How long do you think it'll take Beth to figure it out?**

(Fri 5:09 pm)  
*After* they start talking again?  
(Fri 5:10 pm)  
I'd be surprised if she didn't spot it the first time he got a text from Spencer.

 **(Fri 5:11 pm)  
He is rather obvious, isn't he?**

(Fri 5:11 pm)  
He most certainly is.

 **(Fri 5:13 pm)  
Since I know I won't have the chance to say it tomorrow, Merry Christmas, Rossi. And good luck with him.**

(Fri 5:14 pm)  
Merry Christmas, Morgan.  
(Fri 5:14 pm)  
And thanks; I'll need it.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 2nd**

(Sun 8:28 am)  
How much longer do you think the kid will need?

 **(Sun 8:30 am)  
I don't know. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't made contact again.**

(Sun 8:31 am)  
So he seems better, but he hasn't messaged Aaron?

 **(Sun 8:32 am)  
There may be something I'm missing. I may talk to JJ.**

(Sun 8:33 am)  
JJ? She's the one whose child is Spencer's godson?

 **(Sun 8:34 am)  
That's right. And if anyone knows what's going on with Reid, it's probably her.**

(Sun 8:35 am)  
Why haven't you talked to her or mentioned her before now?

 **(Sun 8:36 am)  
I didn't want to drag her into it if I didn't have to.**

(Sun 8:37 am)  
We could definitely use her help. It can't hurt to try.

* * *

 **Monday, January 10th**

 **(Mon 12:43 pm)  
Don't mention this to anyone until I find out more from the man himself, but Reid's apparently been talking to someone.**

(Mon 12:45 pm)  
Talking as in...?  
(Mon 12:45 pm)  
The way he talked to Aaron?

 **(Mon 12:46 pm)**  
 **Maybe. JJ said she doesn't know much.**  
 **(Mon 12:47 pm)**  
 **We're going to meet him for lunch. I'll fill you in later.**

(Mon 12:48 pm)  
I'm being sent to interview an inmate.  
(Mon 12:49 pm)  
So just text me everything when you find out.

 **(Mon 12:50 pm)  
Roger that.**

xxx

 **(Mon 2:22 pm)**  
 **Maeve Donovan is a neurologist who saw his post on a medical forum. She's prescribed him non-addictive medicine for his migraines, and they talk once a week. You could probably say she's like his therapist. He talks to her about things he doesn't want to bother anyone else with. One of those is Hotch. Reid wouldn't give us any other information on that subject, though.**  
 **(Mon 2:23 pm)**  
 **Oh, and there is nothing going on between them because Maeve is happily engaged and planning her wedding that's in six months.**

xxx

(Mon 5:44 pm)  
Very interesting.  
(Mon 5:45 pm)  
I can't wait to see Aaron's reaction.

 **(Mon 5:45 pm)  
Why would you tell Hotch?**

(Mon 5:46 pm)  
Because it should cause an intriguing development when they finally start talking again.

 **(Mon 5:47 pm)  
How? There's nothing going on between him and Maeve.**

(Mon 5:48 pm)  
You know that.  
(Mon 5:48 pm)  
I know that.  
(Mon 5:48 pm)  
And Spencer knows that.  
(Mon 5:49 pm)  
But nothing says Aaron has to.

 **(Mon 5:50 pm)  
You sly dog.**

(Mon 5:50 pm)  
This is why I handle Aaron.

* * *

 **Wednesday, January 19th**

 _(Wed 10:43 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _"Hello?"_

 _"Oh, you answered. I, uh, wasn't expecting that. Hi! My name is Penelope Garcia. I'm the Tech Analyst for the BAU, and I'm just calling to let you know that your friend, Derek Morgan, is... Well, he's in the hospital. But he's fine! He'll be out sometime tomorrow, and he didn't want me to tell you, but I thought you should know."_

 _"Wait, what— **how** did he end up in the hospital?"_

 _"I don't—it's a long story that you'll need to ask him to tell. The good news is that he's all right."_

 _"Which hospital?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You said he's in the hospital. Which one?"_

 _"I don't know? It's not local, so I didn't think it was important."_

 _"...how did you get my phone number?"_

 _"Um, I searched Derek's phone records? I figured it was for a good cause."_

 _"Well. Thank you, I guess. Uh, I think I need to go. But really, thank you for informing me. Have a good night."_

 _"No problem! Night!" _  
_[Call Disconnected._   
_Duration: 0:00:59]_

xxx

(Wed 11:00 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hotchner."

 _"..."_

"Hello?"

 _"Hotch?"_

"..."

 _"..."_

"Spencer?"

 _"I'm sorry for, uh, bothering you, but... I—I didn't know who else to call."_

"Are you crying?"

 _"N-no, I'm just... I received a phone call fifteen minutes ago saying Morgan was in the hospital, and while I know he's fine, I can't..."_

"Spencer, calm down. Are you seated?"

 _"No?"_

"Sit down somewhere."

 _"Okay."_

"Are you sitting now?"

 _"Yes."_

"Close your eyes and breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

 _"..."_

"I'm going to talk, but I need you to make sure you keep breathing, all right? Morgan really is fine. He's currently asleep, and all of us are taking shifts sitting with him, which he's throwing a fit about. He said he didn't want you to know because he was worried about how you'd react, and I can only think of two people who could have told you. I'll be having a talk with both of them."

 _"Don't do that."_

"How are you focusing on breathing if you're talking?"

 _"Hotch, the only time I can't really focus on breathing is when **you** are talking."_

"..."

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."_

"...it's fine."

 _"..."_

"Are you all right?"

 _"For the moment, yes, but once I get off the phone, I'm not so sure I'll stay that way."_

"Then I'll talk to you until one of us falls asleep."

 _"How do you do that?"_

"Do what?"

 _"We haven't talked in almost exactly sixty-two days, and you're acting like we spoke yesterday. I'm just having problems comprehending how you can be so calm and willing. By all rights, you should have hung up on me when you realized I wasn't whoever you thought it was. And now you're offering to stay up on the phone with me."_

"I told you that I would give you the time you needed, and when you contacted me, I would answer. Are there some things we need to discuss? Definitely. But you said yourself that you didn't know who else to call, and it's obvious to me that you're upset. I'm not going to leave you alone like this."

 _"I'm not so much upset as I am... struggling."_

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

 _"Well, I guess being upset is why I'm struggling, but that's not important. Uh, you know how I told you once that I've never been out of state?"_

"I remember, yes."

 _"That was a lie. I didn't lie about not going on vacations, but I have been out of state before."_

"I kind of assumed as much when you said you went to high school in Las Vegas, but go on."

 _"Not including Nevada, I've been to one other state outside Virginia. A little over a year ago, when Gideon was still working for the BAU, he went to Atlanta, Georgia because he was friends with one of the LEO's, and they thought they had a case. He didn't tell anyone, but he took me with him, and while we were there, something happened and we ended up separated."_

"..."

 _"I didn't have a gun, and as I've told you before, I'm not really athletic. Or at all, actually. So it was really simple for the unsub to catch me off guard and knock me out. When I came to, I was locked and chained to a chair, and he was spouting some nonsense about how I needed to repent for my sins. My eidetic memory came in handy because I could recite certain verses from the Bible, and that's probably the only reason he didn't kill me immediately."_

"Spencer, you don't have to do this."

 _"The unsub suffered from dissociative identity disorder. He had three personalities. Tobias was the frightened and abused man. Charles was Tobias's dead father who had always been too hard on him. And then there was Raphael, who thought he was doing God's bidding by executing sinners and showing the murders to the world. I mostly had contact with Tobias and Raphael. Tobias was the only one I was able to appeal to, and his method of helping me wasn't... very helpful, in the long run."_

"..."

 _"Tobias Hankel used to hide away in a cabin so that he could use Dilaudid in an effort to get away from his life for a little while. He tried to do the same for me, to make what was happening easier to deal with. And it worked. But when it was all over, I was hooked on it. I can't take narcotics, which are most commonly prescribed for migraines, because I'm afraid I'll relapse. Stressful situations make my hands shake, and I itch to use again. Typically, I have Morgan to turn to. But I couldn't do that tonight."_

"I... Spencer, that sounds terrible."

 _"I've been clean for a year, but there's always that thought in the back of my mind whispering how easy it would be to get away from the situation causing me distress. I know it's not worth it, especially given my medical history, but sometimes it's close to impossible to focus on that."_

"You don't have to answer me, but what do you mean by your medical history?"

 _"Well, it's not so much mine as it is my family's. My mother's a paranoid schizophrenic. A drug like Dilaudid could easily trigger that latent disorder."_

"I really don't know anything about you, do I?"

 _"I didn't tell Morgan about my mother until two years after I met him, and even then it wasn't by choice. I don't necessarily like to advertise that I was an addict. I actually stopped taking Dilaudid without any outside help. I think Morgan and JJ knew, but they expected Gideon to do something about it. I couldn't bring myself to tell them that Gideon didn't exactly respond to my plea for help in the normal fashion."_

"...you have to be one of the strongest people I have ever met."

 _"Don't you mean that you have **never** met?"_

"God, I missed you."

 _"..."_

"Shit, Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

 _"Hotch, it's—it's all right. I just need a moment to process it."_

"..."

 _"You haven't asked because you're afraid of the answer, but I'm going to tell you anyway. These last sixty-two days, not once did I have to ask anyone to come keep me from doing something stupid. Every time I had a bad day and that little whisper started, all I had to do was think about you. How angry you'd be when you finally found out, if I did relapse. How disappointed you would be after the anger wore off. How much it would devastate you that you had somehow unknowingly driven me to use again. And it would be enough to make me push through, because I couldn't stand the thought that you would blame yourself for something that you couldn't have known would happen."_

"..."

 _"I guess that's why I didn't know who else to call. No one can keep me from falling off the edge as easily as you can. It didn't even cross my mind to try JJ."_

"Spencer, I need to know if we're talking again. Because if we aren't, I need you to change the subject. I'm already concerned I won't be able to have silence for days on end again."

 _"As you can probably tell, my feelings haven't really changed. But I'm better now, and whereas two months ago I knew I needed to stop talking to you, now I know I need to start talking to you again. I've missed you. I can't promise it will be as easy as it used to be, and there are times you'll probably say something like you did earlier, where I'll need a moment to sort it correctly, but that's okay. I don't think I can go back to the silence, either."_

"Are there any phrases I should keep away from?"

 _"At the moment, I can't think of anything."_

"Except for saying I missed you."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"_

"Not really."

 _"Stop grinning, Hotch. It's not nice to tease the twenty-eight-year-old who likes you."_

"You're right. I'm sorry."

 _"If you were sorry, you'd stop grinning!"_

"I'm imagining you pouting right now, and it's a little adorable."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"You **really** can't say things like that. I swear, I will hang up on you, Hotch."_

"..."

 _"You're **laughing** now?! That's it. Hanging up now."_

"Wait, I'm done. I'll quit. Please don't hang up."

 _"..."_

"That time wasn't my fault."

 _"No, I know. I didn't expect it, either. I'm just not used to you anymore."_

"..."

 _"Yeah, it's probably wise you didn't reply to that. Are you tired yet?"_

"Not really. You?"

 _"No. Tell me about Jack. What'd you do for Thanksgiving? Christmas?"_

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Last time I talked like this, you fell asleep on me."

 _"I'll warn you when I start drifting off. But I haven't heard your voice in sixty-two days, and I've done most the talking so far. It's your turn."_

"Are you saying I have sixty-two days' worth of talking to make up for?"

 _"No, but that's a nice thought."_

"Spencer."

 _"I'm joking, Hotch. But I really do want to hear about what you and Jack did for the holidays."_

"..."

 _"Please?"_

"All right, all right. But you better warn me when you're falling asleep."

 _"I already said I would."_

"For some reason, I have a difficult time believing that."

 _"And we're back to the 'I swear, I will hang up on you' situation."_

"Fine. You win."

 _"Of course I do. I always win."_

* * *

 _Almost there, guys. Four more chapters, plus an epilogue left. (:  
_

 _Reviews are always appreciated._


	12. Thursday, January 20th

_Beware of flirty!Hotch who doesn't realize he's flirting. (;_

 _Also, you guys are amazing! Your reviews always make my day! ^-^_

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Thursday, January 20th**

 _(Thurs 7:48 am)_  
 _Hotch, I am so sorry._

(Thurs 8:02 am)  
Now you know why I had a hard time believing you.

 _(Thurs 8:04 am)_  
 _How angry are you, exactly?_

(Thurs 8:05 am)  
Extremely angry. It surpasses all levels of anger.  
(Thurs 8:10 am)  
Reid?

 _(Thurs 8:11 am)_  
 _I'm about to ask a question that will, no doubt, require some time to process, but I'm doing it anyway._  
 _(Thurs 8:12 am)_  
 _Did you read through our old texts?_

(Thurs 8:13 am)  
Are you certain you want me to answer that?  
(Thurs 8:18 am)  
Take your time. Just know I'm not actually angry with you.

xxx

 _(Thurs 8:32 am)_  
 _Do you have your phone on you?_

 **(Thurs 8:34 am)  
Why wouldn't I?**

 _(Thurs 8:35 am)_  
 _When you get home, I expect to see you._  
 _(Thurs 8:36 am)_  
 _I can't believe you wanted to keep your hospital visit a secret from me._

 **(Thurs 8:37 am)  
Who told you?**

 _(Thurs 8:38 am)_  
 _The Tech Analyst, Penelope Garcia._

 **(Thurs 8:38 am)**  
 **Of course.**  
 **(Thurs 8:39 am)**  
 **It wasn't that bad. They only wanted to keep me overnight because I had a concussion.**

 _(Thurs 8:40 am)_  
 _Well, when you see her, I want you to tell her "thank you" for me._

 **(Thurs 8:41 am)  
There are a lot of things I'll be telling her, but I don't think that's one of them.**

 _(Thurs 8:42 am)_  
 _Don't be such a downer._  
 _(Thurs 8:43 am)_  
 _If she hadn't told me, I never would have called Hotch._

 **(Thurs 8:44 am)**  
 **...you called Hotch last night?**  
 **(Thurs 8:49 am)**  
 **Reid?**  
 **(Thurs 8:52 am)**  
 **We're talking about this when I get home.**

xxx

 **(Thurs 8:54 am)  
Have you talked to Hotch today?**

(Thurs 8:55 am)  
Why would I want to expose myself to his pissy attitude more than I have to?

 **(Thurs 8:56 am)**  
 **Well, apparently, Reid called him last night.**  
 **(Thurs 8:57 am)**  
 **Thought you might like to know.**

xxx

(Thurs 8:59 am)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Yes, Dave?"

"The kid called you, and you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"It was late."

"Don't give me that crap. I'm willing to bet you've already sent a few texts to him today. You couldn't spare me a quick, 'We talked'? It's eight letters, Aaron!"

"Yes, but it's ten characters if you include the period. We're getting into double digits then."

"Real funny, Aaron. Tread lightly, will you?"

"I will. There was something a little odd about our talk, though. He said his feelings haven't changed, and I didn't think anything of it until this morning. Didn't you say he was talking to someone? Maeve?"

"I was just repeating what Morgan told me. Maybe he got it wrong. You could always just ask the kid about her."

"I may. Is that all you called about?"

"Yes. Try not to screw things up again."

"Thank you for your faith in me, Dave."

"It's not my fault you say stupid things."  
[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:00:43]

xxx

 _(Thurs 9:05 am)_  
 _We shouldn't have that particular problem again._

(Thurs 9:07 am)  
I sure hope not.  
(Thurs 9:08 am)  
Did you tell Morgan we'd spoken?

 _(Thurs 9:09 am)_  
 _...was I not supposed to?_

(Thurs 9:10 am)  
No, it's fine. I was trying to figure out how Dave found out.

 _(Thurs 9:11 am)_  
 _Ah._  
 _(Thurs 9:11 am)_  
 _He and Morgan have been talking a lot recently._

(Thurs 9:12 am)  
They work together, remember?

 _(Thurs 9:13 am)_  
 _Yeah, but usually, you want to get away from your coworkers._  
 _(Thurs 9:14 am)_  
 _They've been having lunches and dinners when they're done with cases._

(Thurs 9:15 am)  
What are you suggesting?

 _(Thurs 9:16 am)_  
 _Not *that*. But it is a little suspicious, isn't it?_

(Thurs 9:19 am)  
I hadn't really noticed.

 _(Thurs 9:22 am)_  
 _You should start. You're more likely to figure it out._

(Thurs 9:23 am)  
Completely off-subject, but... Can I ask a personal question?

 _(Thurs 9:24 am)_  
 _I can't stop you from asking._

(Thurs 9:25 am)  
Spencer.

 _(Thurs 9:26 am)_  
 _I'll answer if I can._

(Thurs 9:28 am)  
What happened to Tobias Hankel?

 _(Thurs 9:29 am)_  
 _What do you mean?_

(Thurs 9:31 am)  
Gideon never told anyone how that case was wrapped up, or the repercussions that came with it. He resigned from the BAU shortly after.  
(Thurs 9:32 am)  
I was simply curious what happened to Hankel.

 _(Thurs 9:33 am)_  
 _That would be because Gideon doesn't know the entire story._  
 _(Thurs 9:34 am)_  
 _Look, you're the only person I've ever optionally spoken to about this._  
 _(Thurs 9:35 am)_  
 _And one day I'll probably tell you more than I've told the others, but not today._  
 _(Thurs 9:36 am)_  
 _I'm sorry._

(Thurs 9:38 am)  
Spencer, you don't owe me anything, so please don't feel like you have to apologize for not wanting to discuss this.

 _(Thurs 9:40 am)_  
 _I have to go. Class doesn't start until ten, but Gideon just gave me something to do that is a little impossible to manage within twenty minutes._  
 _(Thurs 9:41 am)_  
 _And before you ask – no, he's not happy we're talking again._

(Thurs 9:42 am)  
The next time I see him, I'm thinking of telling him to mind his own damn business.

 _(Thurs 9:43 am)_  
 _My hero. I think I'm about to swoon._

(Thurs 9:44 am)  
You're wasting time being cheeky.

 _(Thurs 9:45 am)_  
 _You're the only one who properly appreciates it._  
 _(Thurs 9:45 am)_  
 _I have a lot of time to make up for. ;)_

(Thurs 9:46 am)  
Just get to work.

 _(Thurs 9:46 am)_  
 _Sir, yes, sir._

xxx

(Thurs 11:24 am)  
In case you were wondering, the rest of your team now knows something's up.  
(Thurs 11:25 am)  
Can you tone down the happiness a little?

(Thurs 11:27 am)  
You act like I'm humming show tunes and walking with a skip in my step, beaming at everyone around me.

(Thurs 11:28 am)  
You may as well be.  
(Thurs 11:29 am)  
Did you really just turn around and grin at me?  
(Thurs 11:30 am)  
I forgot how nauseatingly happy you used to be.  
(Thurs 11:31 am)  
Stop it.

xxx

(Thurs 12:14 pm)  
It's possible Dave may contact you in an effort to make us stop talking again.  
(Thurs 12:15 pm)  
If he does, ignore him.

 _(Thurs 12:18 pm)_  
 _And why would he do this?_

(Thurs 12:19 pm)  
He hates happiness.

 _(Thurs 12:23 pm)_  
 _So you're saying you're so happy Dave can tell?_

(Thurs 12:24 pm)

...  
(Thurs 12:24 pm)  
Is there a correct answer to that question?

 _(Thurs 12:25 pm)_  
 _Not choosing either one is likely the best option._

(Thurs 12:26 pm)  
Then I plead the Fifth.

 _(Thurs 12:27 pm)_  
 _Excellent answer, Agent Hotchner._

(Thurs 12:28 pm)  
Answers are easy. It's asking the right questions which is hard.  
(Thurs 12:31 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"

 _"It—I can't—you just—"_

"Spencer, calm down."

 _"How do you expect me to calm down when you just quoted the Fourth Doctor at me? You've been **watching** it? When did you start?"_

"Spencer, breathe. You're practically hyperventilating. And to answer your question, Jack and I started watching it Thanksgiving week. I thought it would be nice to have some knowledge of the show whenever we started speaking again."

 _"You are absolutely unbelievable. I'm going to wake up, and this entire ordeal is going to have been some bizarre, twisted dream, and I'll have actually been in a coma for months."_

"Too soon?"

 _"Honestly, I can't think of a time in the foreseeable future when it wouldn't have been too soon."_

"I told you I would watch it, Spencer."

 _"Do you have any idea how many times I've had someone say that about many films and shows I've suggested and actually **do** it, without me with them? Once."_

"..."

 _"You are far too compassionate, Aaron Hotchner. I honestly don't know how you manage to go through life without people taking advantage of you."_

"Probably because when most people look at me, the word 'compassionate' doesn't necessarily come to mind."

 _"I will admit you looked exactly like I imagined but also nothing like I imagined, so I see what you mean by that."_

"I've been told I don't smile often enough."

 _"That's a shame, but it's kind of like a blessing in disguise. I don't think I could handle it when we finally do meet. I had to sit in the floor during the BAU's seminar to calm down after you told a joke and smiled. It was the only place I could sit where I couldn't see you."_

"..."

 _"Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"_

"I have to admit that it's quite flattering a man sixteen years younger than I am has such a reaction to me smiling."

 _"Apparently that's a no, then. All right, well, I think now would be a perfect time to get back to work. If I'm lucky, maybe the floor will actually swallow me whole, and it won't matter that I admitted yet another embarrassing thing."_

"Before you do that, I just have one question."

 _"...what?"_

"How exactly do you blush? Is it just a slight pinking of your face, or—"

 _"Yeah, okay, I'm hanging up now. Bye, Hotch."_  
 _[Call Disconnected._  
 _Duration: 0:01:53]_

(Thurs 12:34 pm)  
…or do your neck and ears get as bright red as your face?

 _(Thurs 12:35 pm)_  
 _I._  
 _(Thurs 12:35 pm)_  
 _Hate._  
 _(Thurs 12:35 pm)_  
 _You._

xxx  
xxx

 _(Thurs 8:22 pm)_  
 _If you really want to know how I blush, ask Morgan._  
 _(Thurs 8:23 pm)_  
 _He probably even has pictures._

(Thurs 8:24 pm)  
I'm sorry if I upset you with my teasing earlier.

 _(Thurs 8:25 pm)_  
 _I was embarrassed, but it was more for show. You didn't hurt my feelings or anything._

(Thurs 8:26 pm)  
Good. I'm glad to hear it.

 _(Thurs 8:27 pm)_  
 _So, I think it's safe to broach this topic: Morgan said you and Beth have been on a couple dates._

(Thurs 8:28 pm)  
Three, if you count tonight.

 _(Thurs 8:29 pm)_  
 _Hotch, are you on a date right now?_

(Thurs 8:30 pm)  
...yes?

 _(Thurs 8:31 pm)_  
 _I know I've never been on one, but I'm fairly certain the etiquette does not include answering texts._

(Thurs 8:32 pm)  
She's outside on an important phone call. It's not like I'm texting with her at the table.

 _(Thurs 8:33 pm)_  
 _I'm not sure that really makes it better._

(Thurs 8:34 pm)  
She's coming back. We'll discuss it later.

 _(Thurs 8:34 pm)_  
 _Have fun._

xxx

 **(Thurs 9:03pm)  
Something very interesting happened this evening.**

(Thurs 9:04 pm)  
Oh? Do tell.

 **(Thurs 9:05 pm)  
Hotch was texting Reid while on a date with Beth.**

(Thurs 9:05 pm)  
Really?

 **(Thurs 9:07 pm)  
She was apparently outside on her phone, but didn't you say he didn't answer your texts until the end of their last date?**

(Thurs 9:08 pm)  
He said it was impolite to even *check* his phone during their date.  
(Thurs 9:09 pm)  
But then he wasn't getting any texts from Spencer at that time, was he?

 **(Thurs 9:10 pm)**  
 **What's it gonna take for him to realize it, though?**  
 **(Thurs 9:11 pm)**  
 **It's like we need some sort of divine intervention.**

(Thurs 9:12 pm)  
Patience.  
(Thurs 9:12 pm)  
They just started talking again. Give it some time.

xxx

 _(Thurs 11:11 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _"Hotch?"_

"Make a wish, Spence!"

 _"Hey, Jack! What are you doing up so late?"_

"Daddy and I were watching Doctor Who. We try to watch at least one episode a night when he's home. The new one, not the old one. I like the new one better."

 _"The new version definitely has the better graphics, at least."_

"I like Rose! She seems really nice."

 _"Yeah, I like her, too. She's cool, isn't she?"_

"Yeah! And Daddy says I have to go to bed now. I'm glad you two are talking again. He's happier when he can talk to you."

 _"..."_

"Spence?"

 _"I'm glad we're talking again, too, Jack. Sleep well, okay?"_

"Okay. Night, Spence!"

 _"Goodnight, Jack."_

"..."

 _"..."_

"You still there?"

 _"I might need a warning next time."_

"I didn't think about what time it was, honestly, or that he would start the conversation like that. It's something—actually, now may not be the best time to say that."

 _"Have you been...? Does Jack make wishes at 11:11?"_

"If he's up that late for any reason, yes."

 _"..."_

"Spencer?"

 _"After the last twenty-four hours, I will honestly be surprised if I don't have a heart condition."_

"I think we could manage to not talk for a day, if you need it."

 _"No, I don't need that. Besides, it wouldn't really help. I'll get used to it again soon enough."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"Yes, Hotch. I'm not just saying it to make you feel better."_

"..."

 _"What is it?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"You want to ask something, but you're wary. Go ahead and ask."_

"It's something Dave said Morgan mentioned..."

 _"I'm listening."_

"Who's Maeve?"

 _"The next thing you know, I'll be arrested for strangling an FBI agent... Maeve is the neurologist who helped put a stop to my migraines. We talk once a week, and she helps me clear my head about things that confuse me or upset me."_

"How'd you find her?"

 _"That site you ordered me to post on."_

"Is she local?"

 _"Uh, no?"_

"So you're essentially talking to a stranger once a week?"

 _"I don't know if someone I'd list as one of my doctors is really a stranger."_

"Have you ever met her? Or seen her?"

 _"Well, no, but—"_

"Then she's a stranger, Spencer. You don't think it's even remotely weird? Or dangerous?"

 _"Need I remind you how **we** started talking, Hotch?"_

"It's not the same thing, Spencer."

 _"I fail to really see much difference, except for the fact that I don't talk to her nearly every day, several times a day. And before you say anything else, I think you need to take a minute and replay our conversation in your head. This is almost a repeat of our conversation about Beth, and I haven't even said a word about planning to meet Maeve. She did say she wanted me to come to her wedding in June, but that's not exactly a concrete plan."_

"..."

 _"You see how hypocritical you're being now?"_

"...yes. I'm sorry."

 _"It's fine. I know why you'd be worried, but you really should trust me to make my own decisions. I didn't trust her implicitly the first time she contacted me, and I took steps to ensure I had some sort of privacy."_

"You're right. And I do trust that you're smart enough to make those decisions. I guess I just feel... out of sorts because this happened when we weren't talking. I'm glad she's helped keep your migraines at bay."

 _"I hate to state the obvious, but there's a lot that happened while we weren't talking, Hotch."_

"You do know I can hear the grin in your voice that belies the first part of your statement?"

 _"Good. Perhaps you'll learn something."_

"Me? You're the one who started the cheekiness, Spencer."

 _"Yes, but we agreed that it was one of my finer qualities. For you, not so much."_

"I don't recall agreeing with that."

 _"Maybe you overlooked it while re-reading our texts. But I have an eidetic memory, remember?"_

"You'll have to forgive me for not readily believing you. I will be looking this up."

 _"Go right ahead. Make sure you have the evidence."_

"Oh, I will."

 _"All right, well, it was already pretty late when you called. We should probably get some sleep."_

"Not as late as last night, but I do have to get up earlier tomorrow than I did today."

 _"Then we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight, Hotch."_

"Goodnight, Spencer."

 _[Call Disconnected._  
 _Duration: 0:04:07]_

xxx

(Fri 3:24 am)  
Captain America.  
(Fri 3:25 am)  
It's surprising how nice it felt to type that text.  
(Fri 3:26 am)  
And this case is one of the worst ones we've had in a while, so we may not be able to talk until it's over.

xxx  
xxx

 _(Fri 7:12 am)_  
 _I assume it probably felt as nice to type it as it felt to read it._  
 _(Fri 7:13 am)_  
 _Stay safe, Hotch. I'll talk to you whenever we get the chance._  
 _(Fri 7:14 am)_  
 _Figures I'd get the break I didn't want, though._  
 _(Fri 7:15 am)_  
 _Why can't unsubs find something better to do?_

* * *

 _As per usual, reviews are the bright parts of my life~ (;_


	13. Monday, January 24th

_I want to address this beforehand: yes, Hotch is being insanely trusting in this chapter, but he's desperate, and if you think about it, for this version of him it **is** in character. You'll understand what I mean shortly._

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan**

 **Monday, January 24th**

 _(Mon 5:47 pm)_  
 _It's been nearly four days, and I'm starting to get worried._

(Mon 6:06 pm)  
I'm alive, and we haven't had any hospital visits.  
(Mon 6:07 pm)  
I can probably take a few minutes to talk, if you need it.

 _(Mon 6:08 pm)_  
 _No, just focus on the case._  
 _(Mon 6:09 pm)_  
 _But if it lasts much longer, could you maybe send a text to let me know you're all right?_

(Mon 6:10 pm)  
Of course. I'm sorry I worried you.

* * *

 _(Tues 2:39 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _[Missed Call: Hotch]_

(Tues 2:41 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hello?"

 _"I'm sorry I didn't answer. There's a class going on. Is everything okay?"_

"I really hate to ask this of you, but Jessica's out of town, and I don't have anyone else I can call."

 _"Hotch, what's wrong?"_

"Jack's sitter just called to tell me she has the flu and can't pick him up after school today."

 _"..."_

"Spencer?"

 _"Sorry, I just... Are you asking me to pick up Jack?"_

"Please. I would ask Garcia, but she's in the middle of something for this case, and we really don't need to take her away from that."

 _"Will the school even allow me to pick him up?"_

"They know my situation, and as long as I call and tell them the required information, they'll let him go with you. I know I'm asking a lot from you, and you're free to say no, of course. It would just be extremely helpful if you could get him and take him to my work. Garcia will be able to watch him tonight, and Jessica should be back tomorrow."

 _"..."_

"Spencer, if you can't, I need to know. I don't have much time."

 _"He could stay with me tonight."_

"..."

 _"I imagine you need Garcia to be available at all times, and while I'm sure she can probably do all sorts of things at home, she might need to go into the office at a moment's notice. I don't have to be at work until ten, so it wouldn't be a problem to get him to school in the morning before I went in."_

"Spencer, I can't ask you to do that."

 _"Well, then it's a good thing I'm offering, isn't it? I'll go get him. Their dismissal time is 3:30, right?"_

"...yes."

 _"And I know how to go inside and sign up for picking him up. Would you be comfortable with us stopping by your place to get him some clothes? Actually, does he have a key?"_

"He does, and that's fine. He should have an overnight bag packed, actually, in case of emergencies. It'll be in his closet, a Captain America bag."

 _"Captain America, huh?"_

"Do me a favor, and please don't profile my place. I would actually prefer it if you'd still go to my work and have Garcia accompany you. I haven't forgotten what I said about not letting you wander around my home alone."

 _"If you want me to take Garcia with me, I will. Will Jack and I be able to get into the building?"_

"Let me know when you have Jack, and I'll give Garcia a heads-up so she can meet you downstairs."

 _"All right. If I'm going to pick him up on time, I should probably go ahead and leave."_

"Thank you so much for doing this, Spencer. I'll call you tonight."

 _"It's no problem. I'll talk to you later, Hotch."_

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:02:21]

xxx

(Tues 3:02 pm)  
Is everything okay?

(Tues 3:03 pm)  
What do you mean?

(Tues 3:04 pm)  
When I left, I saw you talking on the phone, and you looked concerned.

(Tues 3:05 pm)  
Jack's sitter is sick, and Jessica is out of town. I was trying to make arrangements for him to be picked up without disrupting Garcia.

(Tues 3:06 pm)  
Did you manage?

(Tues 3:06 pm)  
Yes. Spencer offered to let Jack stay with him.

(Tues 3:07 pm)  
I'm glad you got it sorted, then.

xxx

(Tues 3:08 pm)  
Is Spencer good with children?

 **(Tues 3:09 pm)  
He used to not be, but he's pretty decent with them now that he's had practice with Henry.**

(Tues 3:10 pm)  
Henry being his godson?

 **(Tues 3:10 pm)  
Yeah.**

(Tues 3:11 pm)  
Let's hope that extends to Jack.

 **(Tues 3:12 pm)  
I feel like I'm missing some information here, Rossi.**

(Tues 3:13 pm)  
FWD: Jack's sitter is sick, and Jessica is out of town. I was trying to make arrangements for him to be picked up without disrupting Garcia.  
(Tues 3:14 pm)  
I could be wrong, but I assume Aaron's first choice was Spencer.  
(Tues 3:15 pm)  
All I know for sure is the kid offered to let Jack stay with him.

 **(Tues 3:16 pm)**  
 **Well, I know exactly how to find out if he was Hotch's first choice.**  
 **(Tues 3:17 pm)**  
 **Reid's innate curiosity is sometimes a good thing.**

(Tues 3:18 pm)  
I knew there was a reason I chose to include you in Operation AHOI.

xxx

 **(Tues 3:20 pm)**  
 **A little birdie told me you're going to have Jack with you tonight.**  
 **(Tues 3:21 pm)**  
 **Said bird is also pretty sure you were the first person he asked.**

 _(Tues 3:22 pm)_  
 _I highly doubt that, Morgan._

 **(Tues 3:23 pm)  
Hey, it's not *that* farfetched.**

 _(Tues 3:24 pm)_  
 _Shouldn't you be focused on the case?_

 **(Tues 3:25 pm)  
I'm going, I'm going.**

xxx

 _(Tues 3:42 pm)_  
 _I have Jack with me, and we're about to head to your work._

(Tues 3:43 pm)  
Drive safely. I'll call Garcia and let her know you're on your way.

xxx

 _(Tues 4:56 pm)_  
 _Jack said I should probably tell you we made it to your work safely._

(Tues 4:58 pm)  
Thank you. Let me know when you leave, please?

 _(Tues 4:59 pm)_  
 _I believe I can manage that._

xxx

 _(Tues 6:25 pm)_  
 _We are now on our way to your place with Garcia in tow._

(Tues 6:27 pm)  
Don't forget what I said about profiling my place.

 _(Tues 7:13 pm)_  
 _I'll try my best, but anything in plain view is fair play. We're there, by the way, so you know I'm not texting while driving._

(Tues 7:15 pm)  
That thought never even crossed my mind.  
(Tues 7:16 pm)  
Anything in plain view only, Spencer.

 _(Tues 7:17 pm)_  
 _Aye, aye. ;)_

(Tues 7:18 pm)  
The winking worries me.

 _(Tues 7:31 pm)_  
 _I don't see why. We're locking up, and I didn't learn anything new._  
 _(Tues 7:33 pm)_  
 _Next time someone does something like this, though, you might want to warn them you have an alarm._  
 _(Tues 7:33 pm)_  
 _Jack nearly forgot._

(Tues 7:34 pm)  
I typically do. I don't know how I forgot to mention it.

 _(Tues 7:35 pm)_  
 _It's not exactly a normal situation, Hotch, so I'm not entirely surprised._  
 _(Tues 7:36 pm)_  
 _Also, with how close together we live, I have no idea how we never ran into each other._

(Tues 7:37 pm)  
How close?

 _(Tues 7:45 pm)_  
 _Seven minutes and thirty-three seconds._  
 _(Tues 7:45 pm)_  
 _We're at my apartment complex now._

(Tues 7:47 pm)  
That's closer than Morgan.  
(Tues 7:48 pm)  
You said he was closer to Bull Run Plaza than you, though.

 _(Tues 7:49 pm)_  
 _Because he is. I live further west than you do._  
 _(Tues 7:50 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _"I didn't expect you to call this early."_

"I'm sitting in a car with Dave, and we're probably going to be here for a while. Now is the better time to call."

 _"Would you like to talk to Jack?"_

"Yes, but first, I wanted to know if Garcia was still with you."

 _"Uh, no. She went home when we left your place. Was she not supposed to?"_

"Wow, I'm a little surprised. She's usually not very trusting of strangers. I expected her to invite herself over."

 _"Considering I spent half the day with her when you guys got back from your last case, I hope she doesn't consider me a stranger."_

"..."

 _"Hotch?"_

"Has everyone on my team met you, and I just don't know it?"

 _"I—no. Hotch, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Morgan brought her with him the other day. It wasn't planned, or intentional."_

"It's fine. With how Morgan and Garcia are, I can't say I'm surprised."

 _"...would you like to talk to Jack now?"_

"If you don't mind."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Daddy?"_

"Hey, buddy."

 _"Are you mad at Spence?"_

"No. Why would you think that?"

 _"Because he was smiling at first, and then he started to look sad and apologized."_

"I'm not mad, and I'll apologize to him after we get through talking, all right?"

 _"Okay, good. I don't want him to stop talking to you again."_

"I don't want him to do that, either."

 _"Spence said Mrs. Campbell was sick, and that's why he came to get me."_

"That's right. I called and asked him to pick you up from school, and he offered to let you stay the night. Is that okay with you?"

 _"Of course! He said we could have pizza and ice cream and watch Doctor Who! We're also gonna build a fort in the living room!"_

"It sounds like you have a fun night ahead of you. But don't forget to tell Spencer you have to do homework."

 _"We did that already, Daddy. Spence said we should get it out of the way so that we could have fun when we got here."_

"You guys really have it all planned out, don't you?"

 _"Yep!"_

"I'm glad to hear it, buddy. Do you mind if I talk to Spencer for a few minutes before we say goodnight?"

 _"I don't mind. ...Spence! Daddy wants to talk to you!"_

"..."

 _"So apparently it doesn't even have to be me who says the embarrassing things."_

"Jack is very straightforward. But the fact that he said anything means he likes you, which isn't surprising to me since I knew that already. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I wasn't mad as much as a little frustrated, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

 _"You don't have to apologize, Hotch, and you didn't hurt my feelings."_

"Good. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

 _"..."_

"Anyway, thank you so much for doing this. Jack sounds really excited. I do think it's unfair that you're watching Doctor Who without me, however."

 _"Sorry. I said we could watch whatever he wanted, and he chose that."_

"It's fine. I'll go back and watch them later."

 _"Can I ask you about a couple of things that have been bothering me?"_

"Of course."

 _"When I got to the school, the people behind the desk were extremely cautious about me picking up Jack. I honestly think the only reason they really let me walk out of the front office with him was because when he saw me, he exclaimed, 'Spence!' and ran up and flung his arms around my legs. How did he know who I was almost immediately?"_

"He's seen pictures of you. He came to my work after school a few times, and each time Morgan would show him a new set of pictures he'd taken of you."

 _"Why?"_

"I assume because Jack asked. I told you before, he likes you. He was a little upset with me when he found out we weren't talking anymore, and then he was ecstatic when he found out we were speaking again."

 _"..."_

"Maybe it's best if you ask your second question."

 _"That sounds like a good idea. Uh, who all did you call before you asked me to pick up Jack from school?"_

"No one. I called you first."

 _"You— **why**?"_

"Spencer, the only other people I trusted weren't in town."

 _"So Beth's out of town, too?"_

"..."

 _"Hotch, answer my question. Is Beth out of town, too?"_

"No."

 _"So, do you not trust her with Jack or did you forget she was an option?"_

"I forgot."

 _"I'm not sure I'm going to like the answer, but please answer honestly: if you hadn't forgotten, would you have called her first?"_

"...no. I still would have called you."

 _"..."_

"I'm serious, Spencer. I would have called you first."

 _"I—I know. I'm just... extremely surprised."_

"Why?"

 _"For many reasons, but the main ones being she's your girlfriend and has met Jack before. It just sounds like she'd be the better option."_

"I don't know what to tell you, Spencer. It just felt normal to call you instead. Plus, Beth isn't my girlfriend. We're only dating. It's not exclusive. And if I'd asked Jack, he probably would have chosen you. He's wanted to meet you almost as long as I have."

 _"..."_

"Need a moment?"

 _"Uh... y-yes."_

"Take your time."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Would you like to tell Jack goodnight? I ordered our pizza earlier and asked for it to be delivered around eight, and that's in a little over five minutes."_

"Yes, I would. I told him we would after I talked to you. I don't want to risk not being able to do it later."

 _"I figured as much. JJ always asks me to text her when Henry's fallen asleep. Do you want me to do that for Jack?"_

"If you don't mind."

 _"It's a text, Hotch. I'm ninety-nine-point-seven-percent sure it won't be a problem. The only way it would be is if I fall asleep first or at the same time. And here he is."_

"…"

 _"Are you going back to work now, Daddy?"_

"I am."

 _"Okay. When will you be home?"_

"I don't know yet. Hopefully within a couple days. Be good for Spencer, all right?"

 _"I will. Night, Daddy. I love you."_

"Goodnight, buddy. I love you, too."

 _"Did you ask him to give the phone back?"_

"No. He's just used to doing it. Don't forget to text me."

 _"I won't forget. I may accidentally text JJ first out of habit, but you should definitely get a text."_

"That's all I ask. Hopefully, I'll talk to you later, Spencer."

 _"All right. Stay safe, Hotch."_

[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:05:37]

xxx  
xxx

 _(Tues 11:20 pm)_  
 _He insisted on staying awake until 11:11. He's finally asleep, though._  
 _(Tues 11:21 pm)_  
 _Luckily, I changed into pajamas already because he's fallen asleep using me as a pillow._

(Tues 11:23 pm)  
He's a pretty heavy sleeper. You could move him without waking him.

 _(Tues 11:24 pm)_  
 _Why would I want to do that? He's not hurting me._  
 _(Tues 11:25 pm)_  
 _It's actually rather nice. Not even Henry's done this before._  
 _(Tues 11:26 pm)_  
 _Any luck in your stakeout?_

(Tues 11:28 pm)  
Not yet. We're still waiting.

 _(Tues 11:29 pm)_  
 _I'll leave you and Dave to it, then._  
 _(Tues 11:30 pm)_  
 _Night, Hotch._

(Tues 11:31 pm)  
Goodnight, Spencer.

* * *

(Wed 7:44 pm)  
This is a bit late since we're already back, but since it's been a while...  
(Wed 7:45 pm)  
Iron Man.

 _(Wed 7:46 pm)_  
 _When did you wrap up the case?_

(Wed 7:48 pm)  
Early this morning. We had to go into the office and work, however, which is partially why it's so much later that I'm texting you.

 _(Wed 7:49 pm)_  
 _Partially?_

(Wed 7:51 pm)  
I haven't left, yet.  
(Wed 7:51 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"If you're going to lecture me for staying this late, you shouldn't waste your breath."

 _"I'm calling because you're more likely to answer my question directly. The way you phrased your statement, you obviously aren't still writing up reports."_

"You're right. I'm not. Agent Fredericks came into my office about an hour ago to discuss something with me, and she just left after giving me her badge and her gun."

 _"Did she resign, or...?"_

"Yes. She's apparently been thinking about it for weeks, and this last case just solidified her resolve. She's tired."

 _"That's understandable."_

"I know, but it would have been nice if she'd given me some warning. Anderson didn't leave until we'd found his replacement. Now I'm down an agent, and the Section Chief and the Director are likely going to try and force me to make a hasty decision."

 _"...what if it didn't have to really be hasty?"_

"Spencer, my team can handle a case or two without an agent filling Fredericks's position, but I need more time than that to get lucky enough to find a good replacement. It's very rare we get new applicants when a spot opens, and I wasn't very impressed with the last selection I had. Derek Morgan far surpassed every single one of them. I told you before, it's almost impossible to find someone with the skill we need."

 _"What about someone who is adept at reading people but is quite lacking in the athletic department?"_

"We've covered this, Spencer. The training isn't..."

 _"..."_

"Spencer, if you're playing some sort of game with me..."

 _"I'm not."_

"..."

 _"I told you I've been waiting for a position to open in the department I want to work in. Before, I wasn't in the right mental state to do it, so I suggested Morgan. But now I think I'm ready. If you think I have a chance, even with everything you know about my past, then I'll apply."_

"You're aware that I would be conducting the interview, correct? You'll have to meet me in person."

 _"Don't you think it's time we met, anyway?"_

"..."

 _"..."_

"Why now?"

 _"A lot of things were put into perspective for me last night, and now a spot is open at the BAU. I'm still nervous about meeting you, but it's more of a nervous excitement. It just feels right, now. I want to meet you, Hotch."_

"Then fill out an application, and I'll see you Friday morning at ten."

* * *

 _Because it happened already, don't get too excited yet. We still have one more text-only chapter to go before story format.  
_

 ** _Aka - prepare for angst (and please don't hate me)._**

 _-insert the probably-very-irritating-but-somehow-obligatory "reviews are beautiful" comment here-_

 _(Tbh, Idk why I've said it every chapter since I mass-posted the first five/six. Ah, well. It's a thing now; I'll carry it to the end.)_


	14. Wednesday, January 26th

_Last text-/dialogue-only chapter, yay!_

 _And because of reasons, it and chapter fifteen are being posted together, sooo - yay?_

* * *

Hotch | _Reid_ | Rossi | **Morgan** | **JJ**

 **Wednesday, January 26th**

(Wed 10:22 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Aaron, this better be important."

"A couple hours ago, Agent Fredericks resigned, and Spencer said he wanted to apply to the BAU."

"..."

"Have a good night, Dave."  
[Call Disconnected.  
Duration: 0:00:09]

(Wed 10:22 pm)  
[Incoming Call]  
[Missed Call: Dave]

(Wed 10:23 pm)  
You can't call someone, then tell them *that* and hang up, Aaron.  
(Wed 10:24 pm)  
When did this happen?  
(Wed 10:25 pm)  
Damn it, Aaron, we're talking about this in the morning.

xxx

(Wed 10:27 pm)  
Have you spoken with Spencer this evening?

 **(Wed 10:28 pm)  
No. Why?**

(Wed 10:29 pm)  
Aaron just called me.  
(Wed 10:30 pm)  
Apparently Fredericks resigned, and now Spencer is planning on applying.

 **(Wed 10:31 pm)  
You're trying to pull one over on me, aren't you?**

(Wed 10:32 pm)  
After the last twenty-four hours, why would I even be awake right now?

 **(Wed 10:33 pm)  
So they're finally going to meet?**

(Wed 10:34 pm)  
Unless Spencer backs out, then yes.  
(Wed 10:35 pm)  
They'll meet whenever the interview is conducted.

 **(Wed 10:36 pm)**  
 **He's not going to back out.**  
 **(Wed 10:37 pm)**  
 **If I have to drag him kicking and screaming, I will.**

(Wed 10:38 pm)  
Good. Now that we have that settled, I'm going back to sleep.

xxx

 _(Wed 10:40 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _"Before you ask, yes, I'm going to apply. I'll do it tomorrow when I actually have access to a computer."_

 **"You better. It wouldn't be fair to Hotch if you backed out on this. Not only because he's waited so long for you to feel comfortable, but because he's going to be stressed enough as it is trying to find someone who's capable of doing this job."**

 _"I know, Morgan. I'm not doing this on a whim. I really want the job, and I know I'm lucky a new position opened this soon. I also realized something about Hotch that I feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner, and I'm ready to meet him."_

 **"...what, exactly, did you notice?"**

 _"..."_

 **"..."**

 _"Are you **kidding** , Morgan?! Why didn't you say something?!"_

 **"Is it really necessary to shriek?"**

 _"When one of my best friends doesn't say that the man I have feelings for **might** have feelings for me as well, then I think it's justified."_

 **"Look, kid, don't you think I would have said something if it were that simple? Rossi, Garcia, and I have been talking and scheming more than you could possibly know. But unfortunately, Aaron Hotchner is an oblivious idiot when it comes to his own feelings."**

 _"You're right. I'm sorry. I just... I wish I had known sooner, even if he doesn't realize it. I could have done... I don't know, **something**."_

 **"Believe me when I say it's probably for the best that things are playing out this way. Just please do me a favor and wait until he finally notices. We really don't need more drama in the BAU than we already have."**

 _"I'm not **that** stupid, Morgan. Besides, if I actually get the job, he'll be my boss. I'm not sure what the protocol is for that, but I'd say it's against regulations."_

 **"No one really pays those any mind, actually. As long as no one files a complaint of favoritism or lack of professionalism, I think you'll be fine."**

 _"There's also no sure way of knowing he'd even allow it, anyway. I'm not going to get my hopes up."_

 **"We'll see. Rest up, Pretty Boy. Let me know when you've sent in your application. Garcia can probably work some magic."**

 _"Please don't make her do something illegal, Morgan. If I don't make it on my own credentials, why would I want to make it at all?"_

 **"Well, if you change your mind, you know how to find me."**

 _"Yeah, thanks. Goodnight, Morgan."_

 **"Night, kid."**

 _[Call Disconnected._  
 _Duration: 0:01:58]_

* * *

 _(Thurs 7:48 am)_  
 _Is there anything I shouldn't include in this application?_

(Thurs 7:50 am)  
Use your discretion. I don't want to force you to say anything you don't want us to know.  
(Thurs 7:51 am)  
Just put what you think we should know, what could potentially harm you or help you.  
(Thurs 7:52 am)  
If it's meant to happen, it'll happen.

 _(Thurs 7:53 am)_  
 _This is going to be one mess of an application._

(Thurs 7:54 am)  
I don't care.  
(Thurs 7:54 am)  
The fact that you're doing it at all is good enough for me.

 _(Thurs 7:58 am)_  
 _I know one thing that's going to cause problems already._

(Thurs 7:59 am)  
What's that?

 _(Thurs 8:00 am)_  
 _You're inevitably going to say and do many things that will take some getting used to._

(Thurs 8:01 am)  
Well, I already can't seem to talk or smile...

 _(Thurs 8:02 am)_  
 _You can be such a jerk sometimes._  
 _(Thurs 8:03 am)_  
 _Thank you._

(Thurs 8:04 am)  
You're welcome.

xxx

 _(Thurs 9:23 am)_  
 _I sent in my application._

 **(Thurs 9:24 am)  
You got it done earlier than I expected.**

 _(Thurs 9:25 am)_  
 _I have classes the rest of the day, and if I disappeared during lunch, Gideon would question me._

 **(Thurs 9:26 am)  
Fair enough. I assume that means you aren't telling him?**

 _(Thurs 9:28 am)_  
 _He didn't react well to me *texting* Hotch again. I can't imagine telling him I want to *work* with Hotch will make things better. I think he's actually worried I'm going to stop spending time with him._

 **(Thurs 9:29 am)  
That doesn't give him an excuse to be angry.**

 _(Thurs 9:31 am)_  
 _No, I know. But I think he's also irrationally worried that if I have anything to do with the BAU, we'll have a repeat of the incident in Georgia._

 **(Thurs 9:33 am)  
That was an unfortunate circumstance. You'd have to be pretty damn unlucky to get kidnapped again.**

 _(Thurs 9:34 am)_  
 _Like I said, he's irrationally worried. But I can't entirely fault him for it._

 **(Thurs 9:35 am)  
After everything sort of settles down, maybe you two should talk.**

 _(Thurs 9:36 am)_  
 _I've been thinking about that, actually. It might help to clear the air._  
 _(Thurs 9:37 am)_  
 _And if it doesn't, then I honestly don't know what else to do._

 **(Thurs 9:38 am)  
One step at a time, kid.**

xxx

(Thurs 1:44 pm)  
I wanted to thank you for your full disclosure. It made the discussion with the Section Chief go more smoothly than I thought.

 _(Thurs 1:46 pm)_  
 _So... she's not against interviewing me?_

(Thurs 1:47 pm)  
On the contrary, she's actually excited for it.  
(Thurs 1:48 pm)  
She thought it was remarkable that you were willing to be so open about your addiction.

 _(Thurs 1:49 pm)_  
 _That's going to be an integral part of the interview, isn't it?_

(Thurs 1:51 pm)  
Most likely, yes. It'll be all right, though, Spencer. I'll be there. You can just pretend you're talking to me.

 _(Thurs 1:52 pm)_  
 _I'll try to remember to do that when it comes up._

(Thurs 1:54 pm)  
I wanted to ask...  
(Thurs 1:54 pm)  
Have you told Gideon?

 _(Thurs 1:56 pm)_  
 _Not yet. I'll tell him when it looks like a possibility. He has plenty of students wanting to be his TA, so he won't miss me._

(Thurs 1:57 pm)  
I think we both know that's not true.  
(Thurs 1:58 pm)  
He's afraid to lose you.

 _(Thurs 1:58 pm)_  
 _But he's not losing me._

(Thurs 1:59 pm)  
If you were in his shoes, what would you think was happening?

 _(Thurs 2:00 pm)_  
 _I don't know. Everyone sees things differently._  
 _(Thurs 2:01 pm)_  
 _Look, I'll talk to him about it later, but for right now, I'd rather not think about it._  
 _(Thurs 2:02 pm)_  
 _I'm stressed enough as it is._

(Thurs 2:03 pm)  
I'm sorry. I actually should to get back to work.  
(Thurs 2:04 pm)  
I'm not going to get much work done tomorrow, and I have a lovely stack of files I don't want to take home with me this weekend.

 _(Thurs 2:05 pm)_  
 _I'd be surprised if you didn't have a case, anyway._

(Thurs 2:06 pm)  
I hope not. I'm not going to get much sleep as it is.

 _(Thurs 2:07 pm)_  
 _That makes two of us._

xxx

 **(Thurs 5:53 pm)**  
 **I heard it looks pretty good for you tomorrow.**  
 **(Thurs 5:54 pm)**  
 **You want me to grab some take-out and help keep you calmed down?**

 _(Thurs 5:55 pm)_  
 _Thanks for the offer, but I'm having dinner with JJ._  
 _(Thurs 5:56 pm)_  
 _I can ask if she's fine with you coming, though._

 **(Thurs 5:57 pm)**  
 **No, don't do that. She's better at it than I am, anyway.**  
 **(Thurs 5:58 pm)**  
 **I'll text you again in the morning, but good luck tomorrow.**

 _(Thurs 5:59 pm)_  
 _Thanks, Morgan._  
 _(Thurs 6:00 pm)_  
 _Really._

xxx

(Thurs 6:23 pm)  
What are you doing right now?

(Thurs 6:25 pm)  
Jack and I are about to go eat.

(Thurs 6:26 pm)  
Mind if I join you? My treat.

(Thurs 6:27 pm)  
You don't have to pay to join us, Dave.

(Thurs 6:28 pm)  
Are you really going to turn down a free meal, Aaron?

(Thurs 6:29 pm)  
Make it quick. We're hungry.

(Thurs 6:30 pm)  
This is probably going to sound creepy, but I anticipated your response.  
(Thurs 6:31 pm)  
I'm in the parking lot.

(Thurs 6:32 pm)  
You could have left out the "probably."

(Thurs 6:33 pm)  
Just get your ass down here before I change my mind.

xxx

(Thurs 7:56 pm)  
Just so you know, you aren't the only one who's nervous about tomorrow.

 _(Thurs 7:57 pm)_  
 _I know._  
 _(Thurs 7:58 pm)_  
 _Why does everyone think I'm going to freak out and not show up?_

(Thurs 7:59 pm)  
I wasn't aware that was a common consensus.

 _(Thurs 8:00 pm)_  
 _JJ wanted to eat dinner with me. So did Morgan. And now you're texting me._

(Thurs 8:01 pm)  
Also, I don't think you're going to be a no-show.  
(Thurs 8:02 pm)  
I just wanted you to know it was all right to be nervous like you are.

 _(Thurs 8:03 pm)_  
 _Sorry. I guess I'm just worried._

(Thurs 8:04 pm)  
You don't have to apologize, Spencer.  
(Thurs 8:05 pm)  
Do you apologize as often out loud as you do through texts?

 _(Thurs 8:06 pm)_  
 _Probably more often, actually._

(Thurs 8:07 pm)  
We'll definitely have to have something in place to make you stop.

 _(Thurs 8:08 pm)_  
 _What are you going to do, make an apology jar?_

(Thurs 8:09 pm)  
What's an apology jar?

 _(Thurs 8:10 pm)_  
 _It's just a play on "swear jar." Except instead of putting money in the jar when you swear, you'd do it when you apologize._

(Thurs 8:11 pm)  
Depending on how often it actually occurs, that might not be a bad idea.

 _(Thurs 8:12 pm)_  
 _That's not funny, Hotch._

(Thurs 8:13 pm)  
Good, because I'm being entirely serious.

 _(Thurs 8:14 pm)_  
 _..._  
 _(Thurs 8:14 pm)_  
 _Really?_

(Thurs 8;15 pm)  
Yes. I don't want you apologizing needlessly.

 _(Thurs 8:16 pm)_  
 _Unbelievable._

(Thurs 8:17 pm)  
Jack and I are roping Dave into watching some episodes of Doctor Who. I'll text you later.

 _(Thurs 8:18 pm)_  
 _Have fun, Hotch._

xxx

(Thurs 11:47 pm)  
I know it's not likely you're awake now, but Dave just left.  
(Fri 12:00 am)  
Goodnight, Spencer. I look forward to finally meeting you.

* * *

 **(Fri 7:48 am)  
** **Good luck today, kid. Do you think you'll come in early?**

xxx

 **(Fri 9:52 am)**  
 **Reid, please tell me you're almost here.**  
 **(Fri 10:00 am)**  
 **If you aren't in that interview room, we will have a problem.**  
 **(Fri 10:25 am)**  
 **Reid, where the hell are you?**

 _(Fri 10:30 am)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _Missed Call: Morgan]_

 **(Fri 10:30 am)  
The least you can do is answer and say you're okay.**

xxx

(Fri 11:00 am)  
Spencer, it's an hour past the time you were supposed to be here.  
(Fri 11:01 am)  
I honestly can't believe this.

 _(Fri 11:02 am)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _Missed Call: Hotch]_

xxx

 _(Fri 11:29 am)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _Missed Call: Dave]_

(Fri 11:30 am)  
Look, kid, at this point we don't care that you didn't show up to the interview.  
(Fri 11:31 am)  
But at least have the decency to answer your damn phone.

xxx

 _(Fri 12:00 pm)_  
 _[Incoming Call]_  
 _Missed Call: Morgan]_

 **(Fri 12:01 pm)  
Damn it, Reid, where are you?**

xxx

 **(Fri 12:22 pm)**  
 **[Incoming Call]**  
 **"Reid, what the hell? We've been trying to get in touch with you all morning!"**

 **"Morgan?"**

 **"JJ, I'm sorry. I didn't even look at the caller ID. I just assumed it was Reid."**

 **"Morgan, Spence is gone."**


	15. Friday, January 28th

_As you'll very quickly find out, this is based off a very distinctive episode. Dialogue and situations from that episode are used, but also altered to work for me. This is me screwing with canon as much as I can, and still get away with it. Some parts of it probably seem "choppy" - that's because I expect you to know what happened in the episode. If something confuses you, then please feel free to ask me, and I'll try to answer as best I can. (:_

* * *

 **Friday, January 28th**

The absolute fury that was bubbling beneath the surface of Aaron Hotchner's skin was (mostly) blanketed by concern the moment Derek Morgan walked through the doors to their typical conference room with Jennifer Jareau in tow. He knew by the expressions on both of their faces that something was horribly wrong, and if that wasn't enough of an indicator, the bright bruise on JJ's left cheek only amplified the sudden churning in Hotch's gut.

Morgan's eyes met his and flicked away for a fleeting moment before returning. "Last night, Spencer Reid was abducted from his apartment," Morgan stated, his breath leaving him on a shudder.

Hotch closed his eyes against a wave of pain as a roaring sound started in his ears. His hands reached out to grip tightly onto the back of a nearby chair, and he struggled to fight against the swarm of emotions. Only once he had them back under control did he open his eyes, taking note that everyone was watching him with mixed emotions. His gaze landed on JJ, and he was proud of himself when his voice came out steady and clear as he asked, "Did you see your attacker?"

JJ swallowed visibly, and she blinked a few times in an obvious attempt to keep herself calm. "No, but it doesn't matter. Spence called him by name."

Dread nestled itself behind Hotch's ribs, making it difficult to breathe. "What name?"

"Tobias Hankel," JJ managed to croak out before waving her hand in the direction of the table nearby. "And he left us a laptop."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later before everyone had been briefed on the entirety of the situation, and by then Jason Gideon had arrived, resulting in far more tension than there truly had to be. They had moved to Garcia's office in order to set up the laptop so that it was easier to have access to the information they might need, but that also meant there were far too many people crowded into a small room.

And by this point, not even being across the world would be far enough away from Jason Gideon for Hotch's liking.

"It's been over a year, and not one of you thought to ask if Hankel was _dead_?" Hotch queried, his voice low but almost trembling with anger.

JJ flinched, and Morgan frowned, sending him a warning glance that made him feel slightly guilty. He knew he shouldn't blame them; it was Spencer's story to tell, and they were probably glad he'd told them anything at all.

Gideon, however, didn't keep quiet. "And what about you, huh? He told you about Hankel. Did you ask him for more information than he was willing to give?"

"No, I didn't, but our circumstances are exponentially different," Hotch rejoined. "You wanted to sweep it under the rug because you felt guilty. Do you honestly think he would have kept the truth from you, had you pressed him for more information? At the very least, you could have attempted to find out the entire story when he came to you for help about his drug problem, but you couldn't even do _that_ correctly."

Gideon chuckled humorlessly. "Don't talk about something you don't understand. I know Reid far better than you do."

"Uh, guys," Garcia piped up softly. "We have a visual."

Hotch scoffed before muttering, "Yeah, well, obviously you don't know him as well as you think."

" _Hotch_ ," Emily Prentiss snapped, causing his gaze to snap to her. "Look," she ordered, pointing in the direction of the laptop.

And there on the screen, sitting strapped into a chair, was an unconscious Spencer Reid.

* * *

The first thing Reid was acutely aware of as he gasped awake was that he was cold and wet. The second was that his head was throbbing. And the third was that he was strapped down. His vision was remotely blurry as he looked around, his eyes slightly dry from having been out with his contacts still in.

"You thought you'd gotten rid of me, boy?" The rough, angry voice sent a chill down Reid's spine, and he almost whimpered in fear. "Thought you could just knock me over the head and leave me to die?" Reid made an involuntary noise of pain as his head was jerked back by a hand in his hair. Angry, deep blue eyes were glaring down at him. "Too bad for you; that wasn't God's will." With a sneer Charles Hankel shoved Reid's head down.

"I—I didn't try to kill you. I just wanted to get away," Reid rasped.

"Don't lie to me!" Charles retorted. "It sounds like you didn't learn your lesson the first time, you Satan." Reid swallowed roughly as Charles picked up a long, flat piece of wood that was laying nearby. "This time your team gets to watch," he promised as he sat down across from Reid.

Reid was having difficulty breathing through the panic, and he hastily shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. What team?"

Charles halted mid-reach and jerked his head over his shoulder. "Them."

Reid's eyes flicked to the laptops set up on a table in a different section of the cabin they were in. His eyes stung at the far-too-familiar setup, and he made a strangled noise when his gaze landed on the screen that displayed a room full of familiar faces. "Y-you're wrong. I'm not with them."

"More lies mean more beatings, boy," Charles threatened, easily slipping Reid's shoes and socks off his feet.

Reid looked at Charles imploringly. "I'm not lying. I help teach. I work at an academy."

Charles hesitated for a short moment, his eyes narrowing. "Do you think I'm _stupid_ , boy? I've _seen_ you. I didn't know who you were a year ago, but I figured it out. You were sent to challenge us."

"N-no, I wasn't. Please—" Reid cut himself off as the piece of wood slapped against his foot, biting back the yowl of pain.

"You know how to make it stop." Charles swung again, and Reid jerked in the seat, his body attempting to wrench away from the pain.

* * *

The sound of the door slamming closed behind him somehow managed to make Hotch feel the slightest bit better, but he still felt like he was going to be sick. He dropped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, breathing heavily as he tried to block out what he'd just witnessed.

He didn't look up as he heard the soft clicking sound of his door being opened. "Aaron?" came Rossi's voice, gently probing.

"Dave, I don't know if I can go through this," Hotch admitted, his voice hoarse.

Rossi was silent for a few long moments, and it wasn't until Hotch looked up at him desperately that Rossi asked, "When did you realize?"

Hotch chuckled bitterly, rubbing a hand down his face. "When we were watching the video, and all I could think was, 'God, no, not again.'" He shook his head, a self-deprecating smirk twisting his lips. "How is it that everyone noticed before I did? Even Beth saw it. I knew something was off at the end of our last date, but I wasn't sure what. All I could tell was we wouldn't be going on another one."

"Sometimes, it's easier to see things when you aren't directly involved." Rossi offered a small smile of encouragement. "Spencer's a smart kid. He's gotten away from Hankel before. He'll outsmart him again. You have to believe that."

Hotch opened his mouth to respond but stopped short when he caught sight of Prentiss running into the bullpen. He was down the steps outside his office before he even registered he'd stood. "What is it?"

"Hankel's making him choose an innocent civilian to kill."

* * *

Reid shook his head and repeated the same words he had over a year ago. "I won't choose who gets slaughtered and have you leave their remains behind like a poacher."

Charles stormed up to him, grabbed his jaw tightly, and bent down to look him in the eye, just like Reid knew he would. "We aren't playing this game again, boy. Choose one to die, and save a life. Otherwise they're all dead."

When Reid didn't immediately answer, Charles's grip on his jaw tightened to the point of pain. "Y-you know I'll only choose who lives."

"Then do it," Charles growled, squeezing Reid's jaw harder and forcing a whimper past Reid's lips.

"Middle screen."

The bruising grip relinquished its hold, and Charles turned to speak to the camera. "Abigail Wright. 3561 Waterford Lane."

Reid only felt a marginal relief as the woman playing with her children on the middle screen answered the house phone and, after a moment, walked over and shut the laptop recording her.

After Charles turned off the camera and the video feed to the laptop in the possession of the BAU, Raphael took over. "Now it's my turn," he announced.

* * *

Reid didn't recall drifting off, but when he opened his eyes, he was shocked. "Tobias, is that you?"

Tobias offered a meek smile. "I told you we wouldn't be able to run." It was silent for a moment before he whispered, "I can make it better."

"No." Reid shook his head adamantly. "It doesn't make it better, Tobias. Thank you for offering, but I don't want it."

Tobias's expression fell slightly. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop them." His gaze shifted to the floor. "I'm not strong enough."

"It's not your fault, Tobias. I'll get out of here again, and this time I'll take you with me," Reid whispered earnestly.

Tobias shook his head. "It won't work." Before Reid could attempt to say anything more, Tobias reached over and turned on the camera.

There was one thing Reid could never quite forget about the last time he was in this position. It was always startling how terrified he was when Tobias's posture altered into that of Charles's posture.

As Charles pulled out a chair and started watching the screens with an extreme intensity, Reid tried to focus on his surroundings. There was no way he would be able to get himself out of this situation if he didn't know anything about his location.

* * *

"Oh, my God," Garcia whispered, trembling in her seat in front of the computer. Hotch gently placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly, and he took slight comfort in the way she covered his hand with one of her own and turned her face mostly away from the screen.

Hotch hated that he couldn't tear his eyes from the screen. JJ and Morgan had both already vacated the room, the sight of their best friend falling to the ground and attempting to gasp for air too much for them to handle. He could feel Rossi and Prentiss hovering almost directly behind him. And Gideon was cursing beneath his breath on the far side of the room as Reid finally went still.

* * *

Reid was almost certain he'd died, but when he coughed awake and turned his head, he knew he was still alive because he was in that damned cabin. His eyes caught and blurred what looked like a tombstone, and he blinked hard in an effort to make it come into focus. He wasn't given that privilege, however, because Raphael spoke and distracted him.

"You came back to life."

Though he was having a hard time breathing, Reid managed to croak out a, "Raphael," in between pants.

"There can be only one of two reasons," Raphael continued.

Reid didn't know the answer to that himself, but he could easily guess. "I was given C.P.R."

Raphael didn't seem to care, however. "There are no accidents." He paused before asking almost randomly, "How many members are on your team?"

Knowing that if he denied it, Raphael wouldn't believe him, Reid simply gave in. "Seven."

Raphael seemed pleased by the answer. "'The seven Angels who had the seven trumpets prepared themselves to sound. The first sounding followed hail and fire, mixed with blood, and they were thrown to earth.'"

* * *

"Revelations," Hotch murmured, and he could feel all eyes on him. "He thinks we're the seven Angels of Death."

Garcia made a horrified noise as Hankel pulled Reid and the chair back upright, and Hotch silently agreed. This was all starting to go too far.

* * *

"Tell me who you serve," Raphael ordered.

Reid floundered for a moment before he answered the way he thought Raphael wanted. "I serve you."

"Then choose one to die."

Reid flinched and stared up at Raphael in confusion. "What?"

Raphael tilted his head slightly and repeated, "Your team members—choose one to die."

* * *

"Kill me."

Garcia made a strangled noise, and Hotch was fairly certain he heard JJ choke back a sob. He felt his own stomach roll in protest as his heart started pounding wildly.

* * *

"You said you weren't one of them," Raphael remarked.

Reid made sure to meet Raphael's gaze as he retorted, "I lied."

"Your team has six other members," Raphael replied calmly. "Tell me who dies."

Shaking his head, Reid whispered, "No."

* * *

Garcia gave a soft shriek as Raphael produced a revolver, popped out the cylinder and span it, before clicking the cylinder back into place. Her hand flew back to Hotch's, gripping onto it tightly as his free hand moved to cover his mouth.

"Choose, and prove you'll do God's will," Raphael demanded.

Reid simply rasped, "No."

The _click!_ of a blank was the best sound he'd heard all day.

"Choose," Raphael repeated.

Reid closed his eyes briefly, opening them again as he replied, "I won't do it."

That time the _click!_ had Garcia jumping, her fingers tightening around Hotch's. The anxiety in the room was almost palpable.

* * *

"Life is a choice."

Reid kept staring at Raphael defiantly. "No."

He didn't even blink as the _click!_ echoed around them.

And then Raphael said, "Choose," one more time, and Reid knew he had to make a choice. The odds of there being another blank were slim to none, and he needed to send a message to _someone_ because his time was running out.

He hesitated for as long as he could, tossing the different names around inside his mind and doing his best to think of which one would catch on the quickest, and then he suddenly just _knew_. There was really only one choice.

* * *

"I choose... Aaron Hotchner."

Hearing his name startled Hotch, and he slowly dropped his hand from his mouth as an almost collective gasp went through the room.

"He's a classic narcissist. He thinks he's better than everyone else on the team, and he has a hero complex. _Genesis_ 23:4. 'Let him not deceive himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness, and futility, for these shall be his recompense,'" Reid recited.

Hotch furrowed his brows slightly before it struck him, and then he turned and left the room, making his way back to his office as quickly as he could. He could hear the others following after him and asking him to slow down, but there was no way he was wasting time on that.

It took him mere seconds to find the Bible on his bookshelf and open it, scanning for the verse Reid had mentioned.

"Aaron," Rossi started as he and the others stopped just inside Hotch's office. "The kid's just scared."

Hotch looked up and spared a moment to explain. "Spencer got angry with me for saying I might have a hero complex and made sure I knew the difference between wanting to be a hero and having a hero complex. It was the last thing he said before he stated the verse, and look. He got it wrong." He held the Bible out for one of them to take. "Read it."

JJ stepped forward first, quickly finding the verse. "'I am a stranger and a sojourner with you. Give me property, forebear a place among you that I may bury my dead out of my sight,'" JJ read aloud, furrowing her brows.

"He wouldn't get it wrong unless it was on purpose," Hotch stated with conviction.

Morgan blinked and looked over at Hotch. "He's in a cemetery."

"Back to Garcia's office," Hotch ordered, and after everyone else had filed out of his office, he felt a hand grip his forearm. He glanced over at Gideon, keeping his expression neutral.

Gideon offered a small, sad smile and whispered, "Thank you," before following after the others.

* * *

Reid's arms were aching by the time he finally saw the lights. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in the last twenty-four hours, and he was exhausted.

"Dig faster!" Charles ordered, and Reid huffed slightly, leaning his weight on the small shovel.

"I'm not strong enough," he rasped, giving Charles a helpless look.

It only resulted in Charles snarling, " _You're all weak,_ " and taking a few steps forward, slinging his coat down onto the ground. Reid furtively glanced behind Charles as the lights got closer, and Charles grumbled, "Get out of there," just before a noise caused him to look around.

Knowing it was his only chance, Reid quickly fumbled for the revolver in the discarded coat's pocket, and clicked the hammer into place. Charles turned at the sound and pointed the large knife in his hand at Reid, threatening, "Only one bullet in that gun, boy," before taking one step forward.

Reid pulled the trigger.

* * *

The sound of a gunshot sliced through the air, and Hotch felt his heart stop as everyone converged towards the area it came from. Fear was practically choking him as he crested the hill, his vision already going blurry with tears. He couldn't lose Spencer already; he _couldn't_.

The relief was instantaneous as he saw a lanky form knelt on the ground above a prone body. "Spencer," he gasped, stumbling as he ran down the hill and dodged tombstones. They all slowed as they got closer, and Hotch instinctively put his gun back into its holster before bending down next to the brunette man and gently but firmly gripping onto one arm.

Spencer stumbled as he allowed Hotch to pull him up off the ground, and it seemed to take him a moment to register what was happening. His head turned towards Hotch, and he panted, his eyes wide.

The only words Hotch could seem to ask because they were the most important ones were a soft, "You all right?"

Spencer slowly turned and braced himself with one hand on Hotch's shoulder before breathing a reverent, "I knew you'd understand," and throwing his arms around the older man. Hotch pulled him impossibly close, unable to relinquish his hold on Spencer just yet.

"You're safe, Spencer," he whispered as the younger man trembled in his arms. He gently smoothed a hand up and down Spencer's back, ignoring the lump in his throat.

Spencer pulled back just the slightest bit, his eyes wet with unshed tears as he choked out a laugh. "It's nice to finally meet you, Aaron Hotchner. I'm Spencer Reid. I usually don't look this terrible, but I've sort of had a bad day."

Hotch chuckled, borderline hysterically, as he brought one hand to Spencer's face, gently brushing his thumb over a cheekbone. "Then I don't know how I'll handle you on a good day, Spencer Reid, because right now, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Hotch murmured.

Something in his eyes must have given away how serious he was because Spencer ducked his head with a shy, flirty smile before he cleared his throat and grinned. "Uh, if you don't want me to kiss you, now would be the time to say so."

Hotch's, "Oh, please do," was muffled against Spencer's lips.

* * *

 _And we're (mostly) done! (: There will be an epilogue posted soon (and potentially a sequel at some point) but otherwise, this fic is finished._

 _Thank you all so much for sticking with it and reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. You're all amazing. uwu_


	16. epilogue

**epilogue**

Mornings had slowly become one of Reid's favorite things. It had taken a while; at first, he was plagued with nightmares of Tobias's death, and neither he nor Hotch were capable of getting much sleep. But now they were typically warm and bright, and often filled with laughter as Jack jumped onto their bed, if they were home. And if they weren't at home, well, he certainly didn't complain about waking up in Hotch's arms with the older man's chest pressed firmly against his back.

This was one of the rare mornings, however. Reid slowly woke to the warmth and the smell that was purely Hotch. He was curled up on his side, one arm slung over Hotch's hip, the other against Hotch's chest, and his face buried in Hotch's neck. He didn't recall falling asleep in that position, but he smiled and snuggled closer, nuzzling Hotch's jaw.

"Good morning," Hotch murmured, one of his hands tracing up and down Reid's spine.

Reid hummed softly, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath his lips. "Morning," he replied.

"You're awake earlier than usual," Hotch commented, his breath hitching as Reid's teeth found the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"Hm. Did I interrupt a fantasy?" Reid teased, his tongue soothing the slight sting his teeth had left behind.

Hotch nearly rolled his eyes as he muttered, "We've discussed this. I'm not a somnophiliac." Reid's chuckle was followed by his teeth again, and then he sucked at the skin, causing Hotch to hiss and roll his hips forward. "Spencer, don't you dare leave a mark there."

Reid huffed a laugh and rolled them so he could straddle the older man's waist. "You act like everyone doesn't know."

"It's not the team I'm concerned about," Hotch retorted dryly, doing his best to ignore the way his breath caught in his throat as Reid was bathed in the morning light filtering through the windows. He sometimes couldn't quite believe this was all real. "It's a bit difficult to obtain the respect from LEO's with a hickey."

Reid grinned and leaned down to brush a quick kiss against Hotch's mouth. "It would also be distracting." He pressed a few more chaste, teasing kisses to Hotch's lips.

Hotch chuckled and slid one hand up to cup the nape of Reid's neck, pulling his head down for a longer, lingering kiss. "Is that so?" he breathed against Reid's lips, gently nipping the lower one.

Reid moaned softly in assent, allowing himself to be coaxed into dizzying, open-mouthed kisses. A slight rock of his hips earned him a low moan from Hotch, who only kissed him harder, doing that _damned thing_ with his tongue that made Reid's toes curl and reduced him to a whimpering mess.

They both jerked as if they'd been doused with cold water when Hotch's phone started ringing, and Hotch made a disgruntled noise as Reid reached over and grabbed the device from the nightstand.

After clearing his throat (even though he doubted it would do any good) Reid answered with, "I _really_ wish these people could find better pastimes."

"Sorry, Spence. Besides, then you'd be out of a job," JJ reminded him.

"I'm sure I could find something else. I assume this means we need to come in now?" Reid sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes," JJ replied. She then added, with her grin evident in her voice, "So you and Hotch will have to continue your tryst later."

Reid felt blood rush to his face, and he was distinctly glad that his face was flushed already so that Hotch couldn't tease him about it. "We'll be there as soon as we can." Frowning, he hung up and looked down at Hotch. "Sometimes I hate our job."

Hotch smiled wryly and pulled him down for one last kiss before gently nudging him up. "You should go ahead and get ready while I call Jessica," Hotch suggested as he slid out of bed, holding his hand out for his phone.

Reid deposited it in his hand before getting out of the bed and walking off into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Less than an hour later, they were walking into the conference room of the BAU. Everyone else was already there, and they quickly took the seats left open for them.

"Sorry we're late. We had to call Jessica to pick up Jack," Hotch explained as he flipped open the case file on the table in front of him.

JJ smiled and nodded, opening her mouth to speak when Rossi (who was seated to the right of Hotch) cut her off with a gentle, "Wait one moment." His gaze then shifted to Hotch. "Aaron."

Hotch looked up to see the older man staring at him incredulously. "Yes?" he prompted, quirking a brow.

"You do realize your hair is not as long as Spencer's, correct?" Rossi inquired.

At that Hotch's brows furrowed. "I am quite aware of that, Dave," he answered in a tone that heavily suggested he wanted an elaboration.

"Then why the hell would you let the kid leave a hickey in such a visible place?" Rossi questioned, sounding baffled.

The rest of the team attempted to hide their laughter as Hotch resisted the urge to run a hand over his face.

"Spencer, what did I tell you?" Hotch sighed, giving the younger man a fondly exasperated look.

Reid ducked his head slightly and grinned as he looked up at Hotch from beneath his lashes. "It's not my fault you said it _after_ I'd already left one."

Hotch gave him a look that obviously said, _"we're discussing this later,"_ before turning his attention to JJ. "Please proceed," Hotch ordered, and after clearing her throat, the blonde agent did just that.

* * *

Hotch had been right about how the LEO's would react, but he decided it was worth it later that evening when Reid explained and then demonstrated to him _exactly_ how distracting the mark had been.

"If you do it again, you're on the couch for a week," Hotch threatened afterwards, one arm wrapped around the younger man while his other hand linked their fingers together.

Reid chuckled and pressed a kiss to Hotch's bare shoulder. "You say that now..." he murmured, grinning cheekily as Hotch gave him a look. "Do you really want me to list all the other times you've said that, and then you didn't follow through? I can even give you exact dates."

Hotch shook his head, doing his best to suppress a smile. "Remind me why I put up with your cheekiness?"

"Because," Reid answered, his hazel eyes glowing warmly as he leaned his forehead against Hotch's, "we agreed it's one of my finer qualities."

Hotch chuckled, gently nudging Reid's nose with his. "Actually, I never did say that," he murmured, brushing a quick kiss over the younger man's mouth. "But it is definitely one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Reid's eyes widened, his expression oddly vulnerable. "You just—I don't know how to— _what_?"

"Need a moment to process it?" Hotch asked with a grin.

Reid made a noise in the back of his throat, and then his mouth was on Hotch's, soft and sweet and trembling, saying everything that Hotch knew the other man couldn't say aloud just yet. And that was fine; he could wait.

Love is a chain reaction, after all.

* * *

 _Now we are for sure done! You guys are fantastic, and I really do appreciate you taking the time to read my little fic. (If you happen to catch any plot holes, please inform me.)_

 _Thank you, once again, for reading! (;_


End file.
